Our Stories
by Darkside.Wolf
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Empezaron no con el mejor de los comienzos, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que ambos eran más similares de lo que todos, incluso ellos mismos, creían, y poco a poco fueron formando un profundo vínculo entre los dos. [AU's incluídos]
1. Forgive and Forget

Mi segundo fic :D Pero este no va a ser un one-shot como el anterior, sino algo así como una serie de drabbles, porque personalmente, me encanta esta pareja :D y como también es parte de mis mangas favoritos me sentí la necesidad de hacerlo xD Espero que no se me hayan ido tan OOC los personajes, en especial Rivaille -.- (no me gusta decirle Levi, me acuerdo de la chica de Fairy Tail xD) Como no hemos visto su carácter en profundidad, trate de guiarme por lo que dijo Petra a Eren en el capitulo 20 y como yo he podido decifrar su personaje hasta ahora ;-; De nuevo, espero que no este muy OOC y que me digan como lo encontraron, para así seguir haciendo más capitulos random xD

_****__Cursiva: Pensamientos || Entre comillas (""): Diálogo_

_**Forgive and Forget**_

"¡Ackerman, para!" Ya lo tenía hasta los nervios, ¡¿cuánto tiempo planeaba seguir así?! Ya le había dicho todo y aún así seguía allí como si se fuera a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.

Mikasa estaba inclinada a un lado del sofá en el que estaba sentado, con los cabellos cayéndole sobre la cara, impidiéndole a Rivaille ver la expresión de su rostro, pero no el escuchar su voz…

"Pero y-"

"¡Pero nada, lo que paso fue mi culpa, no tuya así que deja de estar allí luciendo como si te fuera a poner a llorar como una mocosa, quieres!?" Había logrado hacerlo levantar la voz. No era común de él exasperarse tanto pero _maldita sea_, cuantas veces tendría que explicárselo para que se le metiera bien en la cabeza, la estúpida fractura se la buscó él mismo tratando de evitar que el titán femenino la hiciera papilla. Perfectamente podría no haberlo hecho, pero después de ver _eso _de camino al lugar… _no, este no es momento de pensar en eso…_

"No puedo tomar eso que me dice y quedarme tranquila, sería muy fácil…si no hubiera perdido el control de mi misma en ese momento usted no estaría así en primer lugar…" lentamente se había enderezado, pero rehusaba encontrarse con su mirada, así que optó por mirar por la ventana del lugar.

Rivaille notó su expresión en ese momento, era una mezcla de vergüenza y culpa, y su voz era forzada, como si tratara de mantenerse en control de sí misma como pudiera. _Y pensar que durante el rescate de Jaeger me decía con tanto odioque era nuestra culpa por no hacer bien el trabajo de protegerlo… _peropor eso mismo Rivaille se sentía culpable…si no hubiera dejado a su equipo sólo, nada de eso habría ocurrido y ellos estarían vivos y…_mierda, detente tu también…_

"Por lo menos sabes cual es tu verdadero problema. Necesitas dejar de llevarte por tus emociones, y menos en medio de una batalla como esa…olvidaste incluso el objetivo que era rescatar a Eren por tu sed de venganza…" ahora hablaba más calmado, más parecido a su estado normal. Pasó una mano por entre su cabellera; con esta estúpida discusión le dolía la cabeza y más le molestaba la pierna… _¿Y cuál es su apego con ese imbécil? Siempre que está involucrado al parecer pierde la cabeza…_ por lo que recordaba haber leído en los informes de ingreso a la Legión eran hermanastros, pero las actitudes de la chica no parecían de hermanastras normales… _¿qué demonios? _Cada vez se confundía más, pero…le intrigaba saber más de la chica, le parecía alguien, como llamarlo, _interesante_, podía sentir que había algo mucho más profundo en todo lo que pensaba y hacía…le recordaba a sí mismo hacía algunos años…tal vez por eso mismo no la sacó a patadas del lugar en cuanto empezó a disculparse como una niña…

Ahora que se fijaba mejor en su rostro, podía ver como se seguía rehusando a aceptar su respuesta. _Tengo una idea…_ Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó las facciones serias de Rivaille en ese momento, mataría muchos pájaros de un solo tiro…

Mikasa no respondió nada, sólo bajo la mirada al suelo, vergüenza más evidente ahora.

"Ackerman…" habló Rivaille. _¿Cuál será su reacción? _Poco a poco la chica levantó la mirada, enfocándola en los ojos grises de él, hesitando con cada movimiento.

"Ya que veo que no te tragas nada de lo que te digo, y que vas a seguir con esa cara de mocosa al borde de las lágrimas si no haces algo, te propongo algo…" por como lucían las cosas, estaba seguro de que aceptaría…pero no sin antes un poco de berrinche, después de todo, no eran los mejores amigos…

"…te propongo ser mi asistente personal temporal." Silencio. Notó como los ojos de Ackerman se abrían poco a poco hasta estar abiertos como platos.

"… ¿qué?" fue lo único que pudo murmurar la chica.

"Eso. Ahora que no tengo a mi escuadrón y tengo que estar con el trasero confinado a este lugar creo que es fácil de entender… y además, tu misma dijiste que no estabas bien con lo que te dije así que, ¿qué mejor que proponerte algo para aliviar esa carga que tanto te pesa?" el tono sarcástico en la última frase no lo pudo evitar, honestamente. Quería ver que reacción provocaba en ella, ¿Volvería a ser desafiante o seguiría siendo sumisa como ahora? ¿_Qué hará la señorita Ackerman ahora? _Ahora lo podía ver, como deseaba mandarlo al diablo, esa expresión de rabia pero que al mismo tiempo debatía con la de su culpa. Estaba pensando que hacer mientras todo ese torrente de emociones la recorría, mientras que Rivaille ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuan absorto estaba observándola, a todas y cada una de sus expresiones en esos momentos. Encontraba fascinante como alguien con tantas emociones pudiera mantener esa expresión tan estoica todo el tiempo, era tan…_familiar_…y a la vez lejano…

"Acepto…" el repentino murmuro lo sacó de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.

"¿Eh?" _¿Aceptó?_

"Acepto." Dijo ahora más decidida Ackerman. Aunque podía detectar una pisca hesitación en su tono. _Hmm._

"Bien entonces. Empiezas mañana. Ahora vete. Me duele la cabeza por tu idiotez y cuan terca puedes llegar a ser." Dijo en su usual tono aburrido y desinteresado, señalándole la puerta con una mano.

"Hasta mañana, sargento." Y después del usual saludo, se marchó, cerrando la puerta del lugar más fuerte de lo normal. _Heh, pensaba que iba a esconder su disgusto…se le nota hasta en como cierra la puerta… _no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Encontraba divertido e interesante ese cambio de emociones…_mañana va a ser interesante…_pensaba mientras apoyaba un brazo contra su cara, adornada con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

sajkfasdfasdjf es tan entretenido escribir a Rivaille XDDD ESPERO que no este demasiado OOC ;-;


	2. The Beginning of Trust

Primero que todo gracias por el feedback positivo ;-; no pense que les iba a gustar :D Y más encima, la vez pasada se me olvido poner muchas cosas en las notas del autor xD Acá hay algunas aclaraciones de lo que va a ser la historia: Los acontecimientos en cada uno de los drabble (parecen más one-shot) quedan en canon en cuanto a esta historia, por lo que en algún momento puede que se haga alusión a algunos de ellos y que ocurran continuaciones de estos, pero será en forma desordenada (no se preocupen porque yo les diré si es una continuación y de que capitulo es xD) Ah, y sí, va a tener AUs :D Hago esto porque mi capacidad de hacer una historia fluida es 0, y las ideas random me llenan la cabeza lol Responderé algunos reviews más abajo ñ.ñ

**Disclaimer** (que también se me olvido la vez pasada): Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

* * *

_The Beginning of Trust_

_Hace un frío de mierda…_pensaba Rivaille, mientras estaba parado en el patio de los cuarteles con las manos en los bolsillos. A pesar de ya poder ser capaz de caminar sin cojear como idiota, todavía tenía prohibido ir al campo de batalla. Y eso era un mayor dolor en el trasero. El maldito de Irwin le ordenaba constantemente asistir a estúpidas reuniones sin sentido con los de la policía militar y los cerdos de la muralla interior ¿Por qué siquiera se gastaba oxígeno en inútiles como esos? Era casi una broma de mal gusto saber que esos mismos inútiles son los que rigen a todos los demás… y que ahora mismo tenía que asistir a otras de esas reuniones.

_¿Dónde diablos está Ackerman? Me estoy congelando…_ Habían acordado que se encontrarían hacía quince minutos atrás en ese lugar y ella todavía no llegaba. Ya era un mes desde que se había convertido en su asistente, y si era honesto, un mes muy divertido. De las cosas que le gustaba hacer, sacar de sus casillas a la chica era una de sus favoritas. Era una batalla de sarcasmo e ingenio que en verdad disfrutaba, y que a ella tampoco parecía molestarle, de hecho, varias veces escucho pequeñas risas después de los ataques verbales. Además, también noto muchos detalles de su conducta, como su enfermizo apego por el idiota de Jaeger. Era casi un tabú mencionar siquiera el nombre del mocoso, si lo insultaba instantáneamente le arrojaba una mirada envenenada. Pero eso no lo detenía, que le arrojara mil miradas así, él seguiría insultándolo cuando le diera la maldita gana. _Puede que sea por eso que no haya llegado…_además, la chica trataba de proteger a Jaeger _siempre. _No sabía porque, pero era su máxima voluntad y al parecer su única meta; no dejar morir a Eren. Ahora no era de sorprender su actitud cuando estuvieron en la batalla con la titán femenina.

Decidiendo no perder más tiempo congelándose allí, decidió ir en busca de Mikasa. _Debería estar en su habitación…_ después subir unas cuantas escaleras llegó al lugar. Ackerman escrito en la puerta. Golpeó tres veces. Nada. _Qué demonios. _Golpeó otra vez, y nada. Optó por abrir la perilla. Para su sorpresa estaba abierto. _O es una idiota o hay alguien dentro…_ resultó ser la segunda. Allí estaba, sentada en el piso del lugar, espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho mientras las abrazaba y hundía la cabeza allí. _Pero qué…_

_"_Hey." Instantáneamente levantó la mirada. No estaba llorando pero tenía una mirada triste y…solitaria, al contrario de Rivaille, que seguía con su semblante serio.

"¡Sargento! Perdón por el retraso…" intentó ponerse de pie de inmediato pero Rivaille la detuvo antes.

"No. Quédate allí." Señaló con una mano mientras que con la otra volvía a cerrar la puerta. Tenía una pequeña idea de los que podría haber ocurrido... Caminó hasta llegar a su lado, pero en vez de sentarse en el frio piso, se sentó en la cama. Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos, era un silencio cómodo después de todo.

"Si crees que estoy aquí para consolarte, estás muy equivocada. No puedes ir a la reunión con tal cara, así que trata de cambiarla mientras tanto." Dijo, con tono desinteresado, y agregó "Esos cerdos no van a morir por esperar un rato, nunca hacen nada además." Si era honesto consigo mismo, no estaba preocupado, pero le causaba intriga saber que le había ocurrido para cambiar así. Que había gatillado esa expresión. _Debe ser eso…_

"Y… ¿Has visto al imbécil de Jaeger últimamente?" _Mierda. _¿De verdad tenía que haber empezado tan directo? Bueno, tampoco no sabía que más preguntarle, no era lo suyo estar con rodeos a la hora de decir algo.

En cuanto dijo el apellido del chico, notó como el ánimo de Mikasa se hacía más negro. _Lo sabía…ese tarado…_ ahora si estaba seguro, además de su notoria baja de ánimo, en cuanto dijo 'imbécil' ni siquiera hizo algo y eso era suficiente prueba.

"Hoy lo ví después del entrenamiento de las tropas; a él y a Armin, señor." _Tsk._ Cada vez que le decía señor se sentía molesto por alguna razón. Sentía que era fuera de lugar. No le gustaba que fuera tan…educada cuando se dirigía a él.

"¿Y…?"

"Nada más." ¿Eso fue todo? _No, no es posible...mierda…_iba a tener que hacerlo de todos modos…

"¿Y entonces por qué estás con esa cara de idiota? Siempre que él está involucrado en algo te pones así." Allí. Lo dijo. _Mierda, que estupidez. _Le resultaba vergonzoso hasta para sí mismo. Era como decir que le preocupaba…pero…todavía podía hacer algo más….

"…y dado que, a menos que hagas algo al respecto, no se te quitará esa cara, creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeses a tu superior…" ¿_podía dejar de cagarla? No…pero, de todos modos, es mejor así... _ahora recordaba que esta no era la primera vez que la veía así, ya había ocurrido otras veces. Y Mikasa se guardaba todo lo que pensaba y sentía…igual que él antes…como si no contara con nadie más aparte de esos dos chicos…

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, pero podía sentir como la chica pensaba si decirle o no. Al final, terminó hablando.

"Él…Eren se enojó…" dijo, en una voz un tanto herida.

"Pff, no me digas…" comentó, sarcásticamente Rivaille. _Así que era eso…lo sabía…_

"…conmigo…"

"¿Y?"

"…porque dice que lo protejo como a un niño…" _pffff _Tuvo que controlarse para no salir con una carcajada. No era novedad, ya había visto como se ponía el mocoso cuando se le protegía, en especial con Mikasa.

"Es verdad." Dijo, simplemente Rivaille, y agregó: "¿Por qué necesitas protegerlo tan desesperadamente?" 

"Porque sino el morirá…"

"Lo dudo mucho…" No, ese chico era demasiado terco para morir. "¿Acaso no confías en él, en su poder para mantenerse con vida?"

"Si, si confío en él…pero siempre se tira al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces…" _Ahh…ese es el problema…hmp, el mundo es en verdad irónicamente cruel…_

"Entonces es simple, no confías en Jaeger. Si lo hicieras no tendrías que estar supervisándolo como a un perro, confiarías en su fuerza y su capacidad de sobrevivir, de la cual tiene mucha." _Ese tipo es un verdadero monstruo. _"Además, tu protección le causa molestia porque lo haces sentir débil e incapaz. Debes dejarlo sólo. Que se proteja él mismo y que aprenda de sus errores." Suspiró. "Confía en su fuerza, que pelee y sea cual sea el resultado, estará bien." _Ganar o morir._

En ese momento, la chica volteó la cara como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo elemental, una revelación. Su cara tenía tanta emoción que incluso a Rivaille le hizo sentir un poco…raro. _¿Qué acaso nunca se dio cuenta de eso? _Ahora estaba más seguro que antes, Ackerman necesitaba a alguien que la guiara, un mentor, un amigo, alguien en quien confiar realmente. _Hmp…en que me convertí en tan poco tiempo…ya ni me reconosco… _lentamente se levantó de la cama.

"Ackerman…"

"¿Si?" Su mirada ahora estaba enfocada en aquel que ahora, irónicamente, era más alto debido a sus posiciones.

"Cuando tengas algún problema, acude a tu superior… no te confortaré como a una chiquilla, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda, como tu sargento y mayor al mando."_¿Qué mierda me pasa? Muy _pocas veces actuaba tan…considerado.

Mikasa no respondió, sólo dejó de mirarlo, como analizando sus palabras. _Espero que por lo menos las tome en cuenta la próxima vez…si es que hay otra próxima vez…_ Decidió que ya era la hora de marcharse, o los idiotas esos no pararían de hablar.

"Mucha charla por hoy, Ackerman. Ponte de pie, nos tenemos que ir a esa reunión de mierda." Sacó su reloj de bolsillo. Estaban atrasados por veinte minutos. _Perfecto. _Pensó sarcásticamente. Irwin se lo reprocharía cuando lo viera.

"Sí, señor." Respondió la chica. Había recobrado un poco de su ánimo y su cara ya no estaba como la de una muerta en vida. Pero _seguía _usando el término 'señor'

"Rivaille."

"¿Eh?"

"Llámame Rivaille entre nosotros. No me gusta cuando me dicen señor. Me hacen sentir como a un viejo senil."

"Em…está bien…Rivaille…" _Suena bien…_

_"_Bien, vamos, ya estamos bastante retrasados por tus problemas existenciales." La chica sólo le lanzó una mirada un tanto molesta. No le importaba, le divertía hacerla enojar con comentarios así, y mientras no viera esa expresión de soledad y tristeza en su rostro nuevamente, no le importaba si se molestaba con él mientras no fuera en serio.

* * *

**N/A**: Vivo bajo el constante miedo de poner a Rivaille _DEMASIADO_ OOC, como no sabemos su actitud "personal" con los demás es difícil -.- pero trato de guiarme por como han sido algunas de sus acciones hasta ahora xd

alinekiryuu: SIIII, había visto la imagen ayer por la noche en Tumblr xDDDD morí completamente, ambos Levis pequeños lol Ah, y sí, habran AU's :)

Hessefan: Si, pensaba lo mismo xd una vez lo imaginas así, es más "fácil" imaginarlo en otras situaciones donde se preocupe por los demás. Y sí, se puso troll conmigo xd

Vv-saya-vV: Gracias por la justificacion, me hace sentir mejor xDD Como decía arriba, mi capacidad de hacer una historia fluida es absolutamente nula (ya lo había intentado con Jerza pero mande todo al diablo xD) por lo que en algún capitulo futuro pueda que suba como fue el primer día de Mikasa como ayudante xDD

Voy a tratar de que las actualizaciones no sean una vez cada tres años, no se preocupen (si es que les gusta lol) tengo varios capitulos escritos ya, pero no los subiré todos de inmediato, trataré de hacerlo cada tres días o algo así (dependiendo si les gusta también) Eso xD Have a good day :)


	3. Training go wrong Parte 1

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING :D

_**Disclaimer**_: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

* * *

_Training go wrong Parte 1_

Era un día soleado. Muy soleado. Y se sentía peor para las tropas en pleno entrenamiento, aún así, allí estaban, soportando el sudor y el cansancio multiplicado. Para muchos empezar un día así era un mal presagio, no iba a ser un buen día. Pero no para Rivaille, este era su primer entrenamiento de vuelta de la lesión y, maldición que bien se sentía por fin estar en movimiento y de vuelta a la acción.

Mientras los demás disminuían el paso del trote que duraría veinte minutos, Rivaille sólo los sobrepasaba a todos. Una gran maniobra para alguien que estuvo un mes y medio sin hacer prácticamente nada de ejercicio físico. Pero por supuesto, había alguien que trotaba como si no fuera más que un paseo al parque. _Hmp._

_"_¿Cómo va tu día, Ackerman?" dijo una vez alcanzándola.

"Bien, sargento. Espero que no esté forzándose demasiado de su lesión…" le tiró una mirada de reojo acusatoria que Rivaille captó de inmediato.

"No, ya no tengo nada así que no necesitas mirarme así." En cuestión se milésimas, Mikasa enfocó su mirada totalmente delante nuevamente, mientras sobrepasaban a Conny y Sasha que, al parecer, estaban sufriendo de insolación.

"¿No está cansado, sargento? Después de todo hacía tiempo que no entrenaba…" Oh, ya veía a donde iba a llegar esto. _Esta chica…_

"Para nada, soldado. Subestimas mis habilidades." Para ser honesto, se estaba quedando ya sin oxígeno. Y con lo de estar hablando ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de trote al mismo ritmo. _Mierda…_pero no iba a caer, no ahora.

"Ya veo…que buena condición física la suya, sargento" Lentamente veía como Mikasa aceleraba el ritmo dejándolo atrás por una cabeza. _Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra…maldita lo hizo a propósito…_si pudiera soltar una carcajada lo haría, pero ahora eso lo dejaría fuera de carrera. Necesitaba ocupar todo el oxígeno que pudiera almacenar, pero era muy difícil ahora. _Maldita lesión…maldita Mikasa, que quiere dejarme en vergüenza también…_

"Hmp" fue lo único que respondió. No caería en su juego. _No voy a- ¡qué! _En cuestión de segundos ya lo había dejado atrás. _Tienes que estar bromeando. _Podía ver los músculos marcados de su espalda desde la distancia, y como se contraían los de su pantorrilla con cada paso que daba. _Maldita…_a pesar de que trató de alcanzarla inumerables veces, cada vez que se acercaba a su meta la chica volvía a subir el ritmo del trote, hasta que los dos parecían estar corriendo en vez de trotando. Rivaille podía sentir como se le quemaba la garganta cada vez que botaba aire, y como los músculos de sus piernas empezaban a contraerse por el esfuerzo. _Maldición, maldición, maldita mujer, argh… _A pesar de estar en un infierno por dentro, en el exterior sólo se veía con una expresión molesta llena de sudor, mientras botaba aire por la boca y volvía a aspirarlo por la nariz, una y otra vez.

"¡ALTO!" gritó el entrenador de las tropas.

Puede que no lo demostrara, y que pareciera molesto, pero por dentro estaba hecho añicos. Sentía el dolor, calor y cansancio, pero no iba a parecer un perro medio muerto. Era mejor que eso.

"¿Qué buen entrenamiento, no sargento?" preguntaron de repente mientras bebía agua lo más moderadamente posible. Era Mikasa. _Maldita…_y lo preguntaba con un tono tan sarcástico que le enfermaba.

"Si, muy bueno de hecho." Ahora que la veía de frente podía ver, literalmente, si condición. En toda su vida, nunca había visto a una mujer tan bien entrenada y tonificada. Nunca. En ese momento, después de recorrer su mirada de pies a cabeza, se le quedo mirando a los ojos, al igual que ella. _Hmm…es realmente atra-_

"¡Sargento!" Un grito les hizo voltear la mirada. Era Jaeger. _Mocoso…_

_"_¿Qué quieres, idiota?" le preguntó un poco molesto. El chico llevaba puesto unos short y una chaqueta del escuadrón de reconocimiento, al igual que él.

"N-nada, sólo lo salud-"

"¡FORMEN PAREJAS, EMPIEZA LA SESIÓN DE SPARRING!" _En que buen momento llegaste Jaeger. _Esto iba a ser muy entretenido.

"Oye Eren, ven." Dijo Rivaille imperiosamente. Mandándole una mirada de reojo a Mikasa, que estuvo allí todo el tiempo, se alejo un poco del lugar. Iba a mantener un ojo en la chica mientras apaleaba al idiota.

"Sargen-"

"Tú ataca primero." Le tiró el cuchillo de madera. _No es como si fueras a hacer mucho._ En ese momento noto quien sería la pareja de Mikasa; un hombre. Si mal no recordaba su nombre era ¿Riner? ¿Rainer?¿Reiner? algo así. El tipo parecía pesado y era bastante alto. _¿Por qué diablos le tocó con- Ah, verdad… _dudaba que hubiera una mujer que fuera capaz de aguantar un sparring con Mikasa. _Que interesante._ Volvió a cambiar el foco de su atención al chico que tenía en frente.

"¡Ataca! ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo, niñito?" Veía como Eren dudaba con el cuchillo en sus manos, pero al decirle esas palabras sus dudas se desvanecieron, quedando solo determinación. _Bien…_

Debía admitirlo, el chico era bueno, tenía movimientos fluidos, rápidos y precisos, pero él era mejor. En tan solo unos segundos después de su ataque le dobló el brazo y golpeo su pierna por delante, para que finalmente cayera estruendosamente de cara al suelo, mientras que Rivaille, con un codo encima de su espalda, sostenía el cuchillo de madera en su otra mano.

"Me parece que perdiste, Eren. Ahora me toca a mi usar el cuchillo."

Una vez que se levantó el chico no duro mucho de pie. Rivaille inmediatamente encontró una abertura en su guardia y lo derribo, poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello del caído.

"Me aburres, Jaeger. Pensé que iba a ser interesante tratándose de ti." Mientras Eren volvía a componerse sintió un azote, como si cayera un árbol. _¿Qué demonios?_ Volvió la mirada al lugar del que provenía el estruendo. _Tenía que ser. _Reiner estaba tendido en el suelo mirando directamente al cielo, mientras que Mikasa sostenía el pequeño instrumento de madera en una mano. No parecía cansada, pero se notaba que estaba bañada en sudor. Bueno, Rivaille tampoco se salvaba, estaba sudando como nunca, su chaqueta parecía estar mojada en vez de sudada. De pronto, sin haberlo querido, cruzaron miradas, pero la de Mikasa no era lo que esperaba. _Oh…así que está un poco enojada… _claro, después de todo estaba tirando a Eren como a un muñeco, y después de lo que pasó en la corte… parece que todavía estaba un poco resentida con eso…

"Oye Eren, movámonos más acá, el sol llega muy fuerte allí." Le comando, mientras el aludido todavía trataba de ponerse de pie. Se estaba acercando a donde se encontraban Mikasa y el chico árbol a propósito.

"Acá tienes el cuchillo, te toca" le lanzó el instrumento al chico que estaba llegando a donde se encontraba. Podía sentir los ojos de la chica clavados en su espalda mientras ella esperaba a que su compañero se pusiera de pie.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó. El chico no respondió, sólo se puso en posición de ataque, y en cuestión de segundo volvió a atacar. Esta vez Rivaille solo se concentro en quitarle el cuchillo de las manos, por lo que al Eren tratar de asertar con una estocada le agarró el brazo, llevándolo hasta su espalda mientras lo doblaba. No duró mucho con el cuchillo en la mano, lo soltó después de un poco de presión extra en la muñeca. ¿_Ves? _De nuevo volvió a sentir otro impacto, debía ser Reiner…sí, lo era.

"Señorita Ackerman, veo que es muy buena en combate mano a mano." Dijo con tono sarcástico mientras la observaba doblando una ceja.

"Gracias, Sargento." Podía escuchar esa pequeña dosis de veneno en sus palabras. _Hmm…_ le causaba un poco de gracia. Decidieron acercarse ambos mientras esperaban a que sus compañeros se repusieran. Uno frente al otro se posicionaron, a una distancia de no más de un metro. Rivaille podía ver como el sudor se desprendía de su piel blanca. Él debía estar en las mismas condiciones, sino sudando peor.

"¿Ha sido un buen día hasta ahora, Ackerman?" sólo quería seguir molestándola, así que le pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Hasta ahora sí, _señor"_ Dijo, destacando con su tono la última palabra. Iba a jugar su mismo juego, pero en igualdad de condiciones. _Interesante…_

"Ackerman ¿Qué dices si ha-"

"¡Sargento!" _De nuevo. Me tienes que estar bromeando. _Allí venía Eren, pero ahora en compañía del chico árbol. Parecían llevarse bien por lo visto. Y también tenían un don para llegar en el momento inapropiado en una conversación. _Maldición._

"Eren…" pronunció Mikasa. De pronto Rivaille tuvo un mal presentimiento. Como si algo fuera a pasar. Llámenlo una corazonada o lo que sea, pero estaba seguro de que lo sintió durante un segundo.

"¿Estás bien? Parecía que el Sargento estaba abusando de su capacidad…" A esto Rivaille tuvo que soltar una carcajada. ¿Qué demonios? No es como si se pasara el día pegándole al chico.

"No es nada, Mikasa. No es para preocuparse." Eso era. Tendría que haberlo anticipado. ¿Por qué este mocoso usaba ese tono tan…molesto, para dirigirse a Ackerman, que sólo le estaba preguntando algo sobre su salud? De pronto se sintió realmente molesto. ¿Qué demonios? Sabía que el chico se enojaba cuando ella era sobreprotectora, pero, ¿con cosas tan nimias como estas? El imbécil debería agradecer siquiera que alguien le trate de cuidar el trasero diariamente, maldición. Parecía estúpido, pero por alguna razón de verdad estaba molesto con el crío.

"¡Jaeger, vamos a entrenar ahora!" dijo, con mucha más autoridad que antes. El chico se veía un poco intimidado, mientras que la chica sólo se quedó mirándolo con una cara de sospecha.

Rivaille recogió el cuchillo de madera del suelo, ahora le tocaba a él.

"Ponte en posición." Dijo, con una voz más fría que el hielo. El chico ya estaba listo. No desperdició ningún segundo y se abalanzó sobre Eren, que poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar. En cuestión momento a otro estaba en el suelo y con un dolor increíble en la costilla. Rivaille había clavado el instrumento un poco más de lo que debía, pero no perforando nada, fue un golpe demasiado brusco que terminó así.

Parándose rápidamente, Rivaille le preguntó:

"¿Estás bien chico?" _Me sobrepase…mierda. _Había dejado que su molestia sacara lo peor de él. ¿Por qué no se pudo controlar? ¿Fue tanto su disgusto?

"Ugh…sí, sargento…no se preocupe…" fue lo que pudo responder Jaeger mientras se agarraba el lado que había sido golpeado.

Ahora podía sentir la molestia de otros ojos clavados en su espalda.

"¡ENTRENAMIENTO FINALIZADO!" gritó el instructor justo en ese momento, convenientemente.

Lentamente se volteo a ver a la chica que lo observaba intensamente. _Si las miradas matasen..._ Podía avistar un encuentro desagradable entre los dos, pero, por lo menos, sería más adentrado en la tarde… _Va a ser inevitable…_de solo pensarlo le hacía doler la cabeza… _Esta vez la cague... _

Ayudó a poner de pie a Eren que, al parecer, le había dolido bastante. Bueno, le había enterrado un maldito cuchillo de madera en las costillas, era de esperarse...

"¿Te sientes bien?" _Mierda, ¿qué demonios me pasa?_ A pesar de estar sorprendido con su actitud, su cara no mostraba el menor atisbo de esto, aunque parecía más normal que lo serio de su expresión normal.

"Ugh...le dije...que estoy bien, no se preocupe...auch..."decía Eren mientras se agarraba el lugar afectado y se inclinaba hacia delante por la molestia. Rivaille podía sentir un poco de...culpa...a pesar de haberle sacado la mierda a patadas en el pasado, fue por un objetivo, era vida o muerte, pero ahora, ¿por no poder controlar sus impulsos? ¿algo personal? fuera lo que fuera no tenía justificación.

"Hey, cuando vayas a los camarines ponte hielo...si es que no se te ha curado ya" _después de todo eres mitad titán..._

"Okey..." le pegó una palmada en la espalda y procedió a marcharse. Uno, porque quería ir a bañarse, estaba hecho un asco. Dos, porque, honestamente, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido después de ese despliegue de estupidez suya y pensar sobre aquello. Y finalmente tres, porque sino lo hacía se pondría a pelear con Mikasa que había empezado a ir en su dirección, con una cara de asesina serial dirigida a él.

_Por lo menos tengo hasta la tarde para zafarme de su ira, hoy tiene que estar con los reclutas del escuadrón de reconocimiento..._ pero aún así, ese pensamiento no lo hacía tranquilo, porque si o si, tendría que enfrentarse con ella hoy..._mierda. _

* * *

Les dije, no se lo que hago! XDDD Lo único que sé es que continuará pronto :D

Mátenme en las reviews porque no tengo excusa de esto xDDD


	4. Training go wrong Parte 2

Primero que todo...gRACIAS POR EL FEEDBACK WTF PORQUE LES GUSTA TANTO *llora* pero ahora sé de antemano que este capitulo no va a estar a las alturas de sus expectativas xDDD Es la continuación del anterior "Training go wrong"

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime

* * *

_Training go wrong Parte 2_

Había estado un poco paranoico durante la tarde cuando Mikasa había llegado a su oficina, podía sentir la rabia emanando de su cuerpo, y por eso mismo estaba preparado mentalmente por si en cualquier momento la chica le tiraba un golpe, en especial ahora que estaban solos. Pero nada, y eso lo incomodaba un poco. Ya era entrada la noche cuando decidió abarcar el tema de una forma "Rivalesca", pero tenía serias dudas de que funcionara.

"Oye…"

"…" Nada.

"Oye…"

"…"

"¡Ackerman!" A la mierda la forma 'Rivalesca' de arreglar las cosas, ya se había salido del plan. _Maldita sea._

"Se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches, _señor._" Dijo con palabras frías como el hielo, y remarcando la última en especial. Había estado todo el día así después del incidente en el entrenamiento. Aparte de cómo lo miraba, su tono era extremadamente cortante y parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a pegar un golpe en la cara, pero trataba de controlarse. Era como se comportaba con él después de la paliza que le había dado a Eren en la corte. Y no le gustaba para nada ese cambio.

Rivaille sólo veía, molesto, como Mikasa recogía sus cosas para marcharse. Molesto, porque ya se estaba hartando de su actitud de mierda hacia él, aunque estaba más que claro que el error había sido suyo y el se había mandado semejante imbecilidad con el mocoso. Incluso aunque su enojo hacia él estuviera justificado de alguna forma, le molestaba. Y bastante a decir verdad. _Esto se va a solucionar ahora._

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera llegar a la puerta para irse, Rivaille se adelantó y con una patada puso su pierna derecha en el marco de ésta, impidiéndole la salida.

"¿Puede salir de la puerta, señor? Me tengo que ir." Le dijo, más molesta y cortante que antes, y con un semblante que a otro soldado lo habría hecho arrancar del miedo. _Ni de puta broma, ya me harte._

"¿Y qué pasa si digo que no?" respondió desafiante, cruzándose de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja. La estaba cagando, lo sabía. No tendría que estar provocándola con palabras así, pero al demonio, ya estaba harto. Ahora era su turno de dar vuelta el juego.

"Te sacaré yo misma" dijo, indignada y enrabiada.

"Inténtalo, te reto." Lo empujó con una mano. No se movió ni un centímetro, aunque había usado una fuerza casi no creíble para una mujer. _Hmp._

"Esa es toda l-" No alcanzó siquiera a terminar la frase. Mikasa enterró dos de sus dedos en la zona blanda de sus costillas con gran rapidez y fuerza. Rivaille ni siquiera pudo disimular su reacción, instantáneamente se encorvó de dolor. . _Demonios…_

"Correte…" Era una amenaza, ya ni si quiera se lo estaba pidiendo. _Maldita…_

"…no…" pero no iba a echarse para atrás por una jugada sucia. Si ella iba a jugar así, el también podía…

"¡Pued- argh" Con la misma rapidez que Mikasa, Rivaille agarró una de sus mejillas con su mano izquierda desde esa posición en la que se encontraba, impidiéndole completar lo que iba a decir, y poco a poco, llevándola hacia él.

"Primero escucha lo que tengo que decir, mocosa." Le dijo, susurrando agresivamente mientras seguía apretando su mejilla. Ahora si que estaba molesta, de hecho, no le impresionaría que le pegara una cachetada o cualquier cosa de repente. Su mirada podría haber intimidado a cualquiera, pero no a Rivaille, él podía ser peor y eso era un hecho.

Ahora que la tenía extremadamente cerca, sacó su pierna de la puerta sin soltar a Mikasa y trató de pararse lo más erguido posible; la chica era una cabeza más alta que él, maldición. Pero ahora no le importaba eso, debía aclarar esta estúpida disputa aquí y ahora. _Y no puedo cagarla bajo ningún concepto._

"Mira…sé porque estas tan enojada. Y también sé que la cague, me excedí con Eren al final, lo sé y no tengo reparos en pedirte disculpas, ya que veo que te molestó tanto." Le dijo, con el seño fruncido y en un susurro que todavía sonaba agresivo, aunque trataba de que no lo fuera, mientras seguía apretando la mejilla de la chica que, al parecer, todavía tenía ganas de matarlo, pero no con las ganas que tenía antes. _Bien, está resultando…_

"Pohqe higiste ejo." _¿Eh? _Si no fuera una situación tan delicada, habría soltado una carcajada, pero se contuvo. No fuera a ser que se enojara más ahora que se estaba calmando un poco. Pero ahora necesitaba concentrarse en este problema… no tenía otra excusa más que decirle la verdad, o más bien, disimular la verdad lo más que pudiera… _ya la cague así que afróntate a las consecuencias de tus acciones. _

"Tsk…porque la verdad no me gusta el tono que usa a veces el pedazo de mierda de Jaeger cuando habla, y en especial el que uso en ese momento contigo. No tengo idea porque se enoja así tan de repente, ni me importa, pero me molesto bastante su actitud de mocoso." Le dijo, soltando por fin la mejilla de Mikasa, que rápidamente puso su mano en el lugar ahora rojo de su cara. ¿Disimular? Se había ido a la misma mierda. Tendría que ser una idiota para no haber captado el por qué detrás de sus palabras… _mierda…_

"Pero se me pasó la mano, y lo reconozco." Siguió, sosteniéndole la mirada. Podía ver que todavía tenía rabia, aunque no tan feroz como antes, y algo como… ¿entendimiento? Eso le parecía a Rivaille. _Al parecer, ¿entendió un poco? Mmm…No creo que se le olvide en todo caso, me lo refregará en la cara por un cuanto tiempo más… _

"¿Está bien ahora? ¿Todavía tienes ganas de romperme la pierna a patadas?" preguntó Rivaille, ahora cruzándose de brazos. Ella todavía tenía la mano en su mejilla cuando respondió:

"Si esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas, necesitas trabajar mucho más en ella…" dijo, arqueando una ceja. Al parecer ya no estaba molesta.

"Y tú necesitas tratar de calmarte cuando le pase algo a Eren. Puede que sea un mocoso testarudo, pero puede arreglárselas solo…y de eso estoy seguro." Pudo notar como un pequeño rubor empezaba a aparecer en la otra mejilla de Mikasa. _Oh no. _

"Ahora eres libre de irte." le dijo rápidamente, señalándole la puerta, ahora libre.

"Acepto tus 'disculpas'…nos vemos mañana…"respondió la chica, dirigiéndose a la salida. Una vez fuera, antes de que Rivaille cerrara la puerta, le dijo algo más.

"…y gracias…" le dirigió una leve sonrisa y se fue caminando por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Rivaille cerró la puerta y puso una mano en su frente como si le doliera la cabeza. A pesar de que había tratado de disimular el verdadero propósito de su enojo mientras hablaba, la chica no era idiota, y con ese 'gracias' había quedado más que claro que sabía porque lo había hecho, y no era sólo porque no le gustaba el tono de Eren, sino porque además sintió un estúpido deseo por…protegerla, o más bien, un enojo estúpido por como el idiota de Jaeger la trató en ese momento, que derivó en ese acto con el estúpido cuchillo de madera. _De verdad… ¿qué demonios me está pasando? _Todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero lío, que disfrutaba pero que al mismo tiempo confundía.

* * *

Ven, les dije *facepalm* no se me ocurrió nada más, así que fui con esto xD Pero prometo que el próximo va a ser mejor lol (no me crean)


	5. Fear and Need

No tengo nada más que decir aparte de que esto lo hice en un momento existencialista mío a las 2 de la mañana, nuff' said xD

* * *

_Fear and Need_

A veces podía sentir como le quemaba la culpa y el miedo. Poco a poco nacía, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sentía como se le aferraba a los huesos, a los músculos, como poco a poco intoxicaba su mente con desesperación. A pesar de ser llamado el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad, Rivaille no era inmune a ese primitivo sentimiento humano que lo hacía perder completamente parte de su personalidad y racionalidad por largos momentos.

Era una desesperación fría y cruel, como si al fin pudiera sentir el verdadero peso que la humanidad depositaba sobre sus hombros, esa carga pesada llena de esperanzas, cómo si fuera un verdadero héroe como los de las historias. ¿Pero quien era Rivaille? Un simple humano. Puede que tuviera más destrezas y fortalezas que otros, pero en esencia seguía siendo un hombre, con todas sus cualidades y defectos, expuesto a todos lo que el mundo le tiraba encima diariamente. Incluso si se veía como alguien frío y apático a los ojos de los demás, en realidad él era alguien emocional, pero no tenía permitido ni se permitía mostrarlo abiertamente, incluso dentro de su circulo más cercano porque ya era casi una costumbre adquirida. ¿Qué esperanzas tendría la humanidad si viera a su mejor soldado en este estado deplorable, temblando hasta las rodillas? Todo se iría a la misma mierda en cuestión de muy poco tiempo y eso era algo que no debía ocurrir a toda costa, incluso si tuviera que usar una máscara de héroe todo el tiempo. Era un pequeño precio que pagar por el estado de paz artificial en el que vivía la gente dentro de los muros, aunque las consecuencias de esta máscara eran una completa porquería.

Toda la frustración, rabia, temor y culpa lo atacaban constantemente en la soledad, en especial ese miedo, que lo ahogaba poco a poco hasta que se derrumbaba, aquel que hacía a cualquier humano cambiar su visión del mundo en cuanto entraba en contacto con el, ese miedo que todos los compañeros caídos tuvieron alguna vez pero que ya no sentirían más; el miedo a la muerte. Durante toda su vida había visto morir gente; amigos, camaradas, inocentes bajo sus narices, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera nada, siempre estaba presente, allí escondido, esperando cuando salir y finalmente apareciendo cuando era más vulnerable, arrastrándose desde lo más interior de su ser, acompañado con esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no poder haber _hecho_ nada por aquellos que sucumbieron en frente suyo incontables veces durante su vida.

Pero Rivaille no era el único con este miedo infernal. Había otra persona que sufría la misma carga que él, a pesar de ser tan joven. Era una lástima, si tuviera el poder de darle otra vida, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Alguien tan inocente no merecía pasar por esto, sentir ese mismo dolor que carcomía por dentro todo tu ser. Allí, aferrada a su cuerpo temblante y frío al igual que él al suyo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba la chica que desde hacía tanto tiempo lo acompañaba, Mikasa Ackerman. Si no hubiera escuchado unos sollozos ahogados hacía unos años, cuando tuvo que cambiarse de habitación gracias a la maldita de Hanji, no habría sabido nunca de esto tal vez…

* * *

Como era costumbre, no podía dormir por lo que estaba en pie en su habitación temporal al lado de la de Mikasa. Fue entonces cuando empezó a escuchar unos sonidos. Al principio dudó, pero después de un rato estaba seguro de que en realidad sí, ella estaba llorando, pero cuando decidió ir a ver que demonios le ocurría con la excusa barata de que estaba molestándolo, no podía haber estado más sorprendido…en cuanto abrió la puerta y la vio, supo inmediatamente que no era algo relacionado con Eren como pensó inicialmente, no, ni siquiera por eso ella estaría en tal estado; agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos apoyándola entre sus rodillas que estaban pegadas a su pecho, temblando, sudando y llorando tan _desesperadamente_. Ni siquiera analizó lo que hacia, solo se dejó llevar por su impulso porque _sabía_ que era eso mismo que él sentía casi todas las noches. En cuestión de segundos entró, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la chica, suavemente tocándole el hombro con una mano.

"Mikasa…" a la mierda las formalidades.

"Mikasa…" le susurro esta vez, acercándose un poco más. Ella seguía sollozando y temblando cuando levantó la mirada. Y ahora no podía estar más seguro, con una mirada a sus ojos podía ver, _sentir, _que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo, que ese miedo la devoraba por dentro y que no sabía que hacer. ¿Quién iba a creer que compartían incluso el mismo sentimiento? ¿Qué ambos tenían la misma carga sobre sus hombros? Era casi una revelación para él, después de todo este tiempo, encontrar a quien era su reflejo, a quien podía verse él mismo y que, estaba seguro, que ella también lo hacía. Pero también le provocaba rabia con el mundo, ¿por qué tenía ella que pasar por todo esto también? Este mundo es tan cruel que ni siquiera puede dejar a una muchacha en paz, y más a alguien tan inocente y poco egoísta como Mikasa. Era…doloroso todo esto, incluso para él. Ni siquiera le importó lo raro que pareciera de él hacer lo que hizo, pero lo hizo igualmente. Lentamente la rodeó con ambos brazos y la estrechó en un gentil abrazo, descansando su frente entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica al ser más alta. Después de unos segundos, casi con desesperación en su actuar, Mikasa bajo sus rodillas e hizo lo mismo, agarrando con fuerza la parte trasera de la camisa de Rivaille, mientras lágrimas aun brotaban sin parar de sus ojos y su cuerpo aún temblaba.

"Oye…sé como te sientes…lo sé mejor que nadie más…yo también paso por lo mismo que tú…ese miedo sofocante…es escalofriante…pero escúchame…siempre que sientas que te derrumbarás, que ya no puedes más, búscame…no voy a detener el dolor, pero es mucho mejor que enfrentarlo sólo…" podía sentir cómo las lágrimas de la chica recorrían parte de su mejilla, también podía sentir como había dejado de temblar un poco. En ese momento lo decidió, si podía, aunque fuera un poco, alejarla de todo lo malo que le había pasado a él en el pasado, si podía protegerla, aunque fuera un poco, de la crueldad de este mundo, guiarla, hacerle saber que no estaba sola en su agonía, en sus nuevas metas, en su felicidad, él lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. A la mierda lo que dijeran los demás, ya pensaban que tenían una relación extraña, que siguieran pensándolo los imbéciles, que le importaba, mientras ella no fuera expuesta a la maldad, bien por él.

"Sé que te va a parecer extraño…viniendo esto de mi…pero confía en mi, como yo confío en ti…yo te cuidare la espalda…y estaré allí para ti…aunque parezca estúpido lo que digo…" Estaba desembuchando todo, literalmente, pero no había vuelta atrás, lo dijo y punto. Ahora le tocaba cumplir sus palabras. "¿Está bien?" sabía que no le iba a responder, pero el llanto y la intensidad de su abrazo se intensificaron en cuanto dijo esas palabras. Era un sí. Y no sabía porque pero un alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Con una mano acercó más hacia sí mismo la cabeza de la muchacha, que con facilidad se dejó guiar, hasta que podía sentir su oreja tocando la mejilla de Mikasa.

"Ahora trata de calmarte…no te ves bien llorando…" le susurró. Se sentía cansado mentalmente, ser honesto con los demás era agotador, por lo que poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia, hasta que finalmente una vez que sintió como la chica se había calmado y dormido profundamente en su hombro, él decidió hacer lo mismo, descendiendo a uno de los sueños más tranquilos que había tenido en años, mientras seguía firmemente sosteniendo a Mikasa.

* * *

Y ahora allí estaba, sucumbiendo al temor y enrollándose en su debilidad, pero ya no sólo como antes, ahora tenía compañía, alguien que lo comprendía tanto como él a ella y que podía ver a través de cualquier estúpida máscara que tuvieran que ocupar por su posición. A parte de ser ambos un ancla a la sanidad para el otro, eran también una garantía de seguridad y confianza que hasta ahora no habían podido desarrollar con los demás; él con Irvin ni ella con Eren. Era un entendimiento mutuo casi, como dicen algunos, a nivel espiritual. Podía ser un verdadero cobarde, por primera vez, frente a alguien. Podía llorar por primera vez frente a alguien porque ese era el nivel de confianza que le tenía depositada, al igual que ella en él. Mikasa podía llorar a destajos si quisiera y él siempre iba a estar ahí, podía derrumbarse millones de veces y él iba a seguir allí, siempre tratando de poner todo en orden nuevamente o simplemente _estando _allí, porque el miedo estando solo era mucho peor que estando con alguien, y si ese alguien era casi como tu reflejo, mejor aún. Podían estar millones de veces abrazados, aferrándose con desesperación el uno al otro, siempre al final del día podrían confortar al otro con su presencia, sólo eso, porque con saber que la persona en la que más confiabas estaba allí siempre podrían seguir luchando al otro día, juntos, espalda contra espalda, contra cualquiera que fuera el enemigo, humanos o titanes.

* * *

**N/A: **wHAT THE FUCK (gracias por los reviews anteriores!)


	6. Beard

De nuevo, gracias por las reviews :O Al parecer les gusto bastante mi momento existencial LOL (además de que promocione la historia por Tumblr, soy una rata xD) Pero ahora es HEADCANON TIME :D Una vez vi una imagen de Rivaille con barba y siempre tuve la idea de que en verdad sí le crecía, pero se afeitaba. Y tiempo después de que empecé a shippearlo con Mikasa, me puse a ver la película de James Bond, Skyfall, en donde a James le afeitaba una chica y se me vino el mundo encima cuando lo conecté con SNK xD Como pueden ver, mi mente es un mundo random impresionante. Pero acá les dejo el drabble (que parece one-shot)

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

* * *

_Beard_

El sol del amanecer recién venía a iluminar los cuarteles de las tropas de reconocimiento, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Pero mientras algunos luchaban por despertar, había otros que incluso antes del amanecer ya estaban despiertos. Como Rivaille, que al despertar no vio nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a leer los informes para la siguiente misión al exterior que le había mandado Irwin. Desde hacía ya un año que los ingresos para el escuadrón habían disminuido a niveles nunca vistos, por lo que cada pequeña cosa debía ser detallada en los informes, al igual que la cantidad de gente que iría y toda la información con la que contaban, en definitiva, un dolor en el culo para todos los mayores de la tropa, que debían supervisar cada detalle con cuidado antes de enviar los documentos a los mandamases.

Estaba tan absorto leyendo con cuidado cada palabra que terminó por atrasarse. Mikasa vendría a las ocho en punto de la mañana, como siempre, y ya eran las siete y veinte. _Maldita sea._ Sin perder más tiempo busco sus utensilios y entró al baño, saliendo exactamente veinte minutos más tarde, completamente listo. _Todavía tengo veinte minutos más para limpiar este chiquero…_su cuarto, antes inmaculado de toda suciedad, ahora estaba lleno de bolas de papel y hojas desparramadas por todos lados.

"Demonios…" Sin más, empezó su sesión de limpieza. En una bolsa, fue depositando todos los papeles inútiles que se encontraban en el lugar. Lo estaba haciendo tranquilamente hasta que…lo vio…

En el espejo, encima de una cómoda llena de papeles, vio su reflejo. _Tiene que ser una puta broma…_

"¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta antes…?" Allí, en su quijada, _barba. _Pequeños vellos negros, concentrados allí. _Por eso es que anoche se reía y me miraba raro…la maldita…_Anoche, minutos antes de volver a su habitación, la chica había estado con una cara demasiado sospechosa, y más encima había estado soltando pequeñas carcajadas de vez en cuando, pero _nunca _le dijo por qué, solo le contestaba que era un 'chiste personal'. Claro, Rivaille no cayó, pero aún así no supo porque esa actitud…_hasta ahora._

Vio el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba en la chaqueta. _Siete cincuenta y cinco. _De todos los días que el tiempo podía pasar rápido había _tenido_ que ser este.

"Tsk, no hay remedio, tendrá que ser ahora." Se despojó de la chaqueta y su cravat* en cuestión de segundos, doblándolos cuidadosamente y dejándolos en el sofá. Recolectó los utensilios que necesitaría; crema de afeitar, toalla y una navaja. Una vez listo se dirigió al baño. Ahora que se veía al espejo, ¡¿Cómo demonios no se percató hasta ahora de la estúpida barba?! No era difícil pensar porque se reía tanto la chica ayer, se veía completamente distinto.

_¡¿Y por qué diablos no me dijiste nada Mikasa?! _Se las iba a pagar más tarde.

En cuestión de algunos segundos se estaba aplicando la crema por toda la zona de la quijada. Y para su mala suerte, inmediatamente al haber terminado, dos toques a la puerta. _Maldición Mikasa…_

Secándose rápidamente las manos con la toalla, salió a atender la puerta. Sabía que era la chica así que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quien demonios era.

Con un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta, y resultó tener la razón, era Mikasa. Al principio parecía un poco perpleja, pero le duró unos segundos antes de soltar la granada.

"Veo que la barba te creció demasiado rápido. ¿Signos de la edad, tal vez?"

"Y yo veo que hoy estas de muy buen humor. Excelente ánimo para un gran día de papeleo y encierro, ¿no?" _Touché. _El tono sarcástico era mutuo, pero no había hostilidad en el intercambio. Era normal entre los dos este tipo de conversaciones.

Con un gesto la invitó a entrar, lo cuál hizo inmediatamente. Estaba consciente de que durante todo este rato, había estado con la maldita crema en la cara, pareciendo un imbécil pero poco importaba, era ella después de todo, y lo había visto aun peor en el último tiempo.

"Al parecer estas ocupado…"dijo Mikasa, mientras él iba de vuelta al baño.

"No se ¿te parece?" _Si me hubieras dicho ayer no lo estaría ahora._ Pensó. Aún así no es como si estuviera molesto al respecto. Fue su error el no haberse percatado de la atrocidad en su cara.

Mientras se preparaba para utilizar la navaja, vio de reojo que la chica estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"No te vayas a cortar con la navaja." Comentó burlonamente Mikasa. _Que graciosa…_

"No soy un imbécil. Además, tengo experiencia con esto, no como tú" Respondió vagamente, pero ahora mirándola directamente.

"Pero eso no asegura que no cometas un error…" Al parecer, hoy venía directo a la caza. Sin rodeos. _Hmm..._

"Disminuye las probabilidades…"

"Pero no las anula…además puedo hacerlo igual que tú e incluso mejor…" Definitivamente hoy estaba desafiante. _Interesante…_

"¿Acaso puedes hacerlo perfectamente, oh gran soldado Ackerman?" le preguntó, sarcasmo evidente a la luz del día.

"¿Es un reto?" vio como arqueaba una ceja en respuesta.

"Tómalo como quieras. Si lo quieres intentar, hazlo. Demuéstrame que tan 'perfecta' puede llegar a ser la distinguida señorita Ackerman." Y pensar que hace un año ni siquiera se habría atrevido a hacer algo así. Esta vez, aunque tuvo unos segundos de duda o más bien sorpresa por su propuesta, decidió hacerlo. Agarró la navaja que Rivaille había tendido hacía ella unos momentos antes y se acercó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido. Tenían que estar cerca, _muy _cerca, en especial sus caras. _Yo y mi boca de mierda, maldición. _Mikasa se percató de lo mismo al parecer, porque ahora ya no se veía tan decidida como hace unos minutos atrás. _No te voy a dejar que te acobardes ahora…este es tu castigo por no haberme dicho ayer… _claro, pero el castigo tenía doble filo porque _los dos _iban a tener problemas al parecer…

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dio miedo? Ya no te ves tan atrevida como hace unos momentos…" le dijo burlonamente, ahora teniendo que mirar hacia arriba para verla a los ojos. _Mierda… _Si era honesto, diría que estaba bastante nervioso, pero no por lo de la navaja sino por cuan cerca estaba…era…difícil concentrarse con ella casi encima. _Karma instantáneo por mi bocota. _

"Idiota…" En seguida colocó una mano en el cuello de Rivaille para empezar a afeitar, impidiendo éste que se moviera durante el acto.

Con el contacto Rivaille sintió algo extraño, como electricidad. Además, ahora si que tenía su cara cerca. Podía observar su tez blanca, aquel corte en la mejilla y como su cabello se mecía con cada movimiento, pero también un pequeño rubor que lo hacía más…nervioso de lo que estaba. _¿Qué demonios me pasa? _Prefirió cerrar los ojos, pero ahora estaba intoxicado con su delicioso aroma. La navaja que lentamente recorría su cara no estaba ni siquiera dentro de sus preocupaciones en ese momento, sino su presencia completa y como movía su rostro hacía distintas direcciones suavemente para pasar el filo por su cara cuidadosamente. _Argh…_

Era por eso mismo que trataba de mantener una distancia con ella desde hacía un tiempo, pero su maldito cuerpo y mente eran unos entes separados con mente propia, en especial su estúpida boca, de verdad no sabía cuando callar… y por eso mismo estaba allí, con un tornado por dentro, revolviendo todo pensamiento de claridad que podría tener. Sin embargo Rivaille sabía por qué, lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo, pero todavía no lo reconocía…claro, ahora, con esta situación que acababa de crear, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sí, estaba atraído por Mikasa Ackerman… y maldito el momento en que lo reconocía, ahora que la tenía _tan _cerca…

"Rivaille…" _Oh, mierda no…_ ¿Por qué tenía que haber susurrado su nombre así _ahora_? Y tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración…_mierda, componte imbécil…_

"¿Qué…?" dijo levemente, abriendo poco a poco los ojos y sintiendo como todavía ella tenía la mano en su hombro, sujetándolo con increíble suavidad.

"Listo…" _deja de hablar así, maldición…_ estaba demasiado cerca, y con solo mirarla a los ojos sentía que iba a perderse en ellos por un buen rato, por lo que empezó a recorrer lentamente sus ojos por la cara de Mikasa, hasta llegar a sus labios. _No. _Ni pensarlo. No. Lentamente eligió retroceder poco a poco, alejándose de la chica. Ahora podía sentir como su quijada ardía por el pasar de la navaja. Pasó una mano por el lugar. Completamente liso.

"Buen trabajo…ningún corte…" dijo, sintiéndose un poco sofocado. Agarró la toalla y se la pasó por la cara cuidadosamente.

"¿Ves? No era tan difícil como decías…lo hice al igual de bien que tú." Sonaba un poco sofocada también. Y todavía tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas. _¡PARA! _De verdad, se lo estaba haciendo difícil…

"Al parecer los rumores sobre tu perfección eran ciertos…" dijo Rivaille, tratando de sonar un poco burlón y disimular el remolino de emociones que tenía embotelladas dentro.

"Perfección no, pero habilidad sí." Corrigió, también volviendo un poco a su tono normal. _Hmp, igual que siempre._ Nunca aceptando elogios o palabras exageradas, típico en ella. Pero eso le gustaba. _Erm…maldición, la hora. _Desechando lo que había pensado, rápidamentesacó su reloj de bolsillo; ocho y un cuarto. _Cinco minutos para llegar a la reunión…hasta aquí llegó la "diversión"…_

"Demasiados juegos por hoy. Debemos llegar a esa reunión en cinco minutos, esta es importante. Necesito que recojas los documentos en el estante, mientras yo me visto." Le dijo, ahora con más seriedad. De vuelta al trabajo. Era hora de empezar. Necesitaban poner de lado cualquier cosa que estuvieran sintiendo en el momento.

"Está bien." Eficiente como siempre, Mikasa fue a buscar los documentos inmediatamente. Semblante cambiado en cuestión de segundos, al igual que el de Rivaille, con su expresión aburridamente seria normal.

Rápidamente él también volvió a ponerse su indumentaria, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a la chica que estaba buscando los documentos. Se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil el controlar sus emociones frente a ella, pero no era el único. Ser observador y detallista tenía sus beneficios, y el darse cuenta de pequeños cambios en la actitud de alguien era uno de ellos. Podía darse cuenta de que ella también se comportaba distinta en algunas ocasiones, y más cuando estaban con él. _Al menos esto no es sólo de un lado._ Y eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

* * *

**N/A: **Da fuq? Bueno, ahí se los dejo, hagan reviews de cuan what the fuck quedaron lol *corre*


	7. Noises

Me estoy riendo sola de este drabble LOL

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

* * *

_Noises_

De verdad, Eren no tenía idea porque el Sargento se había enojado tanto. ¿De verdad tenía que limpiar el piso de _todos _los baños, sólo por tener la camisa fuera de los pantalones? Sabía que era un adicto a la limpieza y el orden, pero para indignarse tanto por algo tan simple... No era como si hubiera estado lleno de barro y polvo, sólo era una maldita camisa fuera de los pantalones. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Ya iba a terminar, sólo le quedaba el baño de las chicas. Sí, incluso el de las chicas tenía que limpiar… y ahora que ya era tarde y no había nadie allí podría empezar.

Equipado con una pañoleta en la cabeza y en el cuello, y con su balde de implementos de limpieza, iba caminando por el silencioso pasillo. Como no habían muchas personas en el escuadrón y el castillo en el que habitaban tenía infinidades de habitaciones, cada uno podía tenía la suya, y eso era un privilegio increíble para cada miembro del grupo por lo que nadie se quejaba. Aunque Eren seguía durmiendo en el sótano por "motivos de seguridad". _¿Cuándo podré dormir en una habitación que no sea una mazmorra de nu- _un sorpresivo golpe le hizo saltar del susto, interrumpiendo todo lo que pensaba. ¡_¿Qué demonios!? _Alguien había golpeado o empujado algo contra una puerta. _Mierda…_soltó un pequeño suspiro. _Fue solo un gol- _de nuevo otro golpe, esta vez no tan fuerte como el anterior, pero con una seguidilla de pequeños ruidos del mismo tipo hasta que un mayor impacto se escuchó, como si se cayera algo pesado. Ahora si que Eren estaba alerta. Todavía quedaba un buen trecho de puertas, algunas desocupadas y otras no, así que una de esas debía ser.

Sin hacer ruido fue cuidadosamente caminando, examinando cada puerta en busca de movimiento, hasta que vino otro golpe, pero esta vez ya sabía de donde provenía, la dirección del sonido era clara. Iba en camino al lugar cuando escuchó algo como un…¿quejido? No estaba seguro, pero era como una voz ahogada, algo así. _¿Qué está pasando? _Y por si no estaba más extrañado, en cuanto llegó al lugar leyó la placa en la puerta; Ackerman. _¿Mikasa? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _Estaba más que claro que el sonido provenía de allí, ya que a ambos lados había habitaciones desocupadas… _¿qué estará haciendo? _ Otro quejido. Ahora si que estaba seguro que provenía de aquí. Sin dudas ahora se decidió a tocar la puerta.

"¿Mikasa?" llamó después de tocar tres veces. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que otro fuerte impacto sonó de repente, como si se cayera un saco de papas al suelo. _¿Qué estará haciendo? _Estaba un poco…preocupado y curioso. Podía escuchar unos movimientos dentro de la habitación pero nadie habría, así que decidió tocar nuevamente, pero antes de que lo hiciera la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver la cara de Mikasa que se asomaba por el pequeño trecho.

"¿Eren? ¿Qué haces aquí?"Preguntó sorprendida y como si le faltara aire. _¿Qué demonios?_

"Iba pasando por aquí a limpiar los baños y em…escuché unos sonido raros y golpes desde tu habitación…ehh ¿está todo bien?" Ahora podía notar que sus mejillas tenían un pequeño rubor y su cabello estaba un poco desordenado. Además, podía ver que estaba usando sólo la camisa y se había sacado la chaqueta y las correas del equipo tridimensional.

"Nada em…estaba atrapando un ratón que entró de la nada y emm…era bastante pequeño y escurridizo así que es por eso el alboroto…pero esta todo bajo control, no te preocupes…" Por alguna razón Eren no le creía mucho, pero al parecer no era nada malo. Además, ella nunca le tuvo miedo a los ratones, ni por más grandes que fueran.

"Si quieres te ayudo…"le ofreció, pero al decirlo la cara de Mikasa se puso roja como un tomate, desconcertándolo un poco. No era habitual en ella ruborizarse así. Le hacía sentir…raro.

"N-No, no E-Eren, gracias, lo tengo b-bajo contr—"y otro golpe, pero fue como si algo chocara contra la muralla o un mueble. Mikasa rápidamente miró hacia el lado, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Rata idiota."Dijo Mikasa. Sonó como si estuviera molesta pero al mismo tiempo… ¿divertida? Eren no sabía con exactitud.

"¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda? Sonó como si algo pesado se cayera…debe ser una rata gigante." Para hacer ese ruido debía ser de un tamaño considerable. Y más para ser capaz de botar un mueble o lo que sea que pueda producir un sonido así.

"N-no, Eren, es una rata pequeña no hay de que preocuparse, no te hagas problema." Sonaba nerviosa ahora. _¿Qué será? _Estaba curioso por decir lo menos. Tenía un presentimiento de que no era un ratón como decía Mikasa, sino algo más.

"No me molesta, si quieres puedo entrar y ayudarte a cazarla, mientras el sargento no me vea o sepa estará bien." De nuevo se ruborizó al máximo, pero esta vez miró dentro de la habitación, como buscando algo. Pasaron unos segundos más y se volvió a dirigir a Eren, todavía con la cara roja.

"S-si quieres puedes echar un vistazo, pero prométeme que te irás enseguida. El sargento puede venir a supervisarte en cualquier momento y te castigará…" Podía sentir la vacilación en sus palabras. En ese instante Mikasa abrió la puerta por completo, dejándolo entrar. Lo primero que Eren notó era que estaba todo limpio; ningún papel o mancha, impecable. Pero había un velador pequeño botado al lado de su cama, la que estaba un poco desarreglada. Y al lado de la puerta, donde ella había estado mirando hacía un rato, yacía botado otro velador, aunque más grande que el otro. _¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? _Pero al parecer en verdad era un ratón. Si fuera una persona no podría esconderse en ningún lugar de la habitación, a menos que fuera un enano y se pudiera meter en el guardarropa. _Naaa._ Descartando enseguida ese pensamiento, se dio unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar, para ver si encontraba al ratón, pero nada.

"Al parecer se escondió."Dijo ausente mientras seguía buscando, ahora bajo la cama.

"S-sí, ya no hay nada que hacer sino esperar a que aparezca. Pero está todo bajo control como puedes ver así que es mejor que te vayas." Dijo, tratando de sonar casual pero fallando un poco. Había estado parada en la entrada todo este rato.

"Sí, tienes razón. Espero que la atrapes, las ratas suelen ser muy escurridizas." Dijo Eren, procediendo a marcharse.

"Sí, en especial esta, es muy molesta e irritante…" ¿Por qué le había sonado como si estuviera tratando de provocar a alguien? Ya estaba fuera cuando lo dijo.

"Gracias por la ayuda Eren…nos vemos" le dijo ahora más natural. _Sí, al parecer solo era una rata._

"No hay de que, nos vemos mañana." Contestó. Mikasa lentamente cerró la puerta después de su despedida. Y a Eren todavía le seguía molestando un poco lo del ratón, no sabía porque si ya estaba claro de que era uno.

Se quedó parado unos segundos en frente de la puerta hasta que decidió marcharse. Si lo pillaba el sargento estaba más que frito y algo le decía que debía andar cerca. _Necesito apurarm— _Entonces lo escuchó. Podía haber _jurado _escuchar casi un murmullo de la voz del sargento Rivaille. Había escuchado un "vas a pagármelas", aunque bajísimo, la voz era inconfundible. _¡Mierda, debe estar viniendo hacía acá! _Apurando el paso a casi una carrera, Eren se dirigió a limpiar el último baño que le quedaba por hacer, sin siquiera pensar de donde podría haber venido esa voz.

* * *

"Maldición, ten más cuidado con tus patadas…"

"Tú eres el idiota que se pone tras la puerta a molestar, no es mí culpa."

"¿Y acaso eso justifica que me hayas pateado y hecho botar un puto mueble? Eres cruel. Además, llamándome rata con el mocoso de Jaeger, como si no los escuchara. Estaba aquí mismo."

"Agradece que eres un enano y cabías en el guardarropa o ahora tendríamos que explicar muchas cos—¡Ah!" sintió como le clavaba los dientes en el cuello, aunque no con violencia.

"La señorita Ackerman está siendo sumamente cruel hoy. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a comportar. Y de paso vas a pagármelas…" Podía escuchar la malicia en esas palabras, pero con la situación en la que se encontraban, en vez de ser amenazador, provocaba más ansias que temor con sus palabras y acciones.

* * *

LOL Gracias por las reviews *corre*


	8. Four-eyes Corporal

AAArrgghhhhhh por fin! He tenido un montón de cosas que hacer últimamente, por eso no había podido subir algo (más encima algunas veces el tumblr me consume xD) Ser estudiante de último año es bastante pesado lol en especial cuando estudias contabilidad D: Pero encontré un poco de tiempo e hice esto xD Ojalá no sea muy malo porque literalmente me demoré una hora escribiéndolo. Más encima tengo como 129740913849384 ideas para hacer drabbles PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO y cuando lo tengo no sé cual hacer xD Pero anyways, aquí se los dejo. Gracias por todas las reviews :D Sigan así xD

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

* * *

_Four-eyes Corporal_

"Hanji, no."

"¡Pero Rivaille! ¡Si no los usas ahora después será demasiado tarde!"

"No."

"¡Riiiivaaaaiillllleeeeeeee! ¡¿O es que acaso quieres parecer un imbécil batallando!?"

"Eso no va a ocurrir idiota, no los necesito."

"Rivaille te estoy cuidando de que hagas el ridículo en algunos años más, deberías agradecerme y usarlos."

"Ya te lo dije, eso no ocurrirá, así que vete de mi oficina maldición."

"¿Sabías que esto fue una sugerencia de Irwin? Yo no fui la que lo pensó, solo accedí a ayudarlo y darte esto."

"….."

"Además, Mikasa también estuvo de acuerdo…"

"¿Así que todos se confabularon contra mí a mis espaldas? Son unos malditos."

"No, sólo estamos cuidándote pero tu estas siendo un mocoso."

"¿Te recuerdo quien esta tirada en medio de mi escritorio?"

"Me obligas a hacerlo."

"No, no lo voy a hacer, vete antes de que te saque de aquí a patadas, cuatro ojos."

"Está bien, tú ganas….has ganado la batalla pero no la guerra…"

"Si, claro, como tu digas cuatro ojos…vete de aquí de una buena vez, dejaste todo desordenado maldición…"

"Me voy…pero no creas que no volveré…y lo haré con refuerzos…"

"Si, si, largo de aquí."

* * *

"¿Y? ¿No aceptó, verdad?" Dijo calmadamente Irwin sentado en su escritorio. Sabía que iba a ocurrir de antemano pero no perdía nada con intentar.

"Nop, ni siquiera quiso probárselos." Respondió Hanji mientras caminaba en dirección del Capitán.

"Hmm, parece que vamos a tener que utilizar nuestra última carta…"

"¿Vas a mandar a Mikasa?"Dijo animadamente Hanji.

"Si, si hay alguien capaz de oponerse a Rivaille esa es Mikasa…y esta vez estoy seguro de que funcionará." Sonaba un poco divertido. Irwin disfrutaba ver la relación entre esos dos, pero si había alguien que lo hacía aún más esa era Hanji, y no dudaba en hacerlo público.

"¡Es por esto que eres el jefe! ¿Le aviso a Mikasa para que actúe ahora?" estaba tan emocionada al parecer que Irwin no quería estropearle la diversión. "Si, adelante, y entrégale 'eso'."

"¡Yuuuuhuuuuu! ¡Gracias Jefe! ¡Ya quiero ver esos genéticamente perfectos bebes!" Dando un salto y una seña, Hanji salió corriendo de la oficina. Irwin sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada. Este plan era infalible.

* * *

_Mierda. _Sabía que la había liado cuando le había dicho a Irwin que le dolía la cabeza y los ojos cuando leía. Lo sabía. Pero como siempre su maldita boca no tenía filtro y terminó diciéndolo. Gran error. Ahora tenía a Irwin, Hanji y a Mikasa aparentemente pegados en el culo obligándolo a usar lentes. _Lentes. _Aunque según Irwin sólo para leer, pero aún así, _lentes._ _Sobre mi cadáver. _Además, ahora sabía que iban a ocupar a su arma secreta, por lo que no le sorprendió cuando Mikasa apareció en la puerta de su oficina con un paquete familiar en la mano. _Lo sabía…Irwin maldito…Hanji de mierda…_

"Me acaban de contar de que estas ciego." Dijo Mikasa, exudando burla.

"Me acaban de contar de que ustedes tres malditos me traicionaron."Le respondió un poco molesto.

"Difícilmente esto cuenta como traición, Rivaille, sólo te estamos ayudando."

"Si por 'ayudando' se refieren a tratar de hacerme ver como imbécil, sí, lo están haciendo." Haciéndose a un lado la dejó entrar al lugar. No iba a tener una discusión allí para que los mocosos lo vieran. Una vez dentro, Mikasa siguió atacándolo. "No se porque pones tanta resistencia si sólo son lentes para leer, no es como si fueras a usarlos permanentemente como lo hace la señorita Hanji." Sonaba un poco divertida con su aprensión, al contrario de Rivaille. En verdad no quería usarlos. Ni siquiera tenía una excusa firme al respecto pero, desde lo más profundo de su ser, no quería hacerlo.

"No quiero usarlos, eso es todo. Y no tengo ningún problema así que no sirve de nada que los use." Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio.

"Pruébalo entonces." Respondió desafiante Mikasa, mientras se sentaba en la otra silla frente a la de él.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que probarlo?"

"Porque es obvio que aunque tengas un problema no los usarás y no lo admitirás, así que si supuestamente no tienes nada no te costará nada demostrarlo, ¿no?" ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente molesta ahora?

La miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que finalmente contestó con un suspiro. "Esta bien, lo haré. Verás que han estado perdiendo el tiempo con esto…" Inmediatamente Mikasa sacó un lápiz y un papel de su escritorio y escribió algo en él, poniéndolo a distancia una vez que terminó. "Dime que dice aquí y no trates de acercarte o forzarte en descifrarlo."

_Oh mierda._ Estaba _ciego. ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Por qué se ve tan borroso? No puedo leer nada. _Mikasa lo estaba observando atentamente para ver algún indicio de lo que pensaba tenía Rivaille. Y francamente, estaba frito. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se empezó a notar que no veía nada. "¿Qué mierda le hiciste al papel? No veo nada." Casi pudo escuchar el sonido de gloria proveniente de su sonrisa.

"No hice nada. Ve por ti mismo." Y sin más se lo entregó para que lo inspeccionara. Nada, ahora si lo podía leer, pero porque estaba cerca. "Tienes que estar de broma…"

"Te dijimos…" Rivaille solo dejó el papel en la mesa de un manotazo y cerró sus ojos, encarando el techo del lugar mientras se hundía en la silla. Estaba más que claro que iba a tener que usar esas cosas ahora. _Mierda. _

Podía sentir movimiento cerca suyo mientras seguía en esa posición, aún con los ojos cerrados. Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces sintió como poco a poco Mikasa deslizaba los malditos lentes por su cara, hasta dejarlos perfectamente posicionados en sus ojos. "Eres la peor." Fue lo único que dijo.

"Y tú un mocoso."

"Mira quien habla."

"Por lo menos yo no hice un berrinche por unos lentes."

"Y yo no te obligué a hacer algo que no querías."

"Por favor, Rivaille."

"Por favor, Mikasa." Decidió abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue que la chica estaba apoyada de espaldas a su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y observándolo atentamente, con una mirada de tinte un poco burlón. Estaba bastante cerca también por lo que podía discernir detalles de su rostro y ojos mientras le mantenía la mirada.

"No te ves mal…" Si hubiera sido en otro momento, habría estado más sorprendido de cuan directa podía llegar a ser y seguir con esa cara de que no había pasado nada cuando decía cosas como esa, pero esta no era esa ocasión.

"Pero no me gusta."

"Tendrás que usarlos si no quieres dejar en ridículo al escuadrón cuando firmes los papeles o leas documentos…"

"Maldita sea."

"Sólo los ocuparás cuando leas, ya te dije, no es como si los fueras a usar permanentemente…"

"Me debes una, Mikasa…estoy haciendo esto en contra de mi voluntad sólo porque tu viniste a molestarme de que estoy ciego…"En verdad, sabía desde un principio de que iba a terminar cayendo en alguna de sus trampas, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentaría por lo menos.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? Te estoy haciendo un favor con esto…" podía notar curiosidad en su tono mientras la observaba. _Hmmm…._

"Toma" dijo, sacándose los lentes y extendiéndoselos a Mikasa. "Úsalos tú por un rato."

"¿Eso?" Al parecer había esperado algo más drástico a juzgar por su tono sorprendido.

"Si" Hesitando, la chica cogió el artículo y lentamente se los puso. Rivaille no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. "Te ves bien." Dijo, un poco divertido. Pero era verdad, se veía atractiva. Más de lo normal. _Necesito dejar de hacer estupideces como esta. _

"¿Ves? Y tu haciendo un escándalo por esto…"

"No era un escándalo, ustedes estaban molestando demasiado y por eso llegó a esto."

"Pero si hubieras hecho caso en primer lugar nada habría ocurrido." Estaba realmente frustrado con ella hoy. Aparte de imponerle ocupar esas atrocidades, venía aquí, a su territorio, ¿a desafiarlo?

"Oye…" con un movimiento rápido, se levantó y se le acercó, tanto que Mikasa tuvo que estar semi sentada en su escritorio, mientras él ponía ambas manos a sus lados. Tenía su cara extremadamente cerca, su nariz tocaba el mentón de la chica mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. "Tienes el valor de venir aquí, casi obligarme a usar esos lentes y a desafiarme, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres? Dime." Dijo, en un tono de voz bajo pero firme, con intento un tanto intenso.

Mikasa sólo bajó un poco su rostro, poniendo sus caras imposiblemente cerca. Podía sentir su respiración golpearlo cada segundo. Con una expresión un tanto maliciosa, por lo que podía observar, la chica le contestó. "Mejor tú dime, ¿Qué soy yo?"

Ni en un millón de años habría esperado esa respuesta, por lo que su expresión de sorprendido ni siquiera la pudo esconder. Podía entender claramente a lo que se refería con esa frase. Y aunque sabía la respuesta, y estaba seguro de que ella también, no era como si lo fuera a decir. Era un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos. "Lo sabes mejor que yo." Podía sentir como sus manos empezaban a subir lentamente por su espalda. Se le estaba empezando a entrecortar la respiración, pero no era el único. "No lo sé, por eso te pregunto…"_Maldición._ Estaban tan cerca que podía tocarle los labios con los suyos cuando hablaba. Parecía que estuviera hipnotizado. Lo único que quería era acortar la diminuta distancia y terminar con cualquier duda que tuviera. Podía ver a través de los lentes cómo sus ojos lo observaban con intensidad. Como dos piscinas grises hermosas lo hipnotizaban poco a poco, mientras manos acariciaban su espalda. "Tú eres realmente he—"De un saltó volvieron a reaccionar. _Tienes que estar bromeando. _De todos los putos momentos tenían que venir a molesta _ahora. _Habían tocado a la puerta tan repentinamente que ambos saltaron de la sorpresa.

"Maldita sea…" maldijo Rivaille, lentamente y sin querer despegándose de Mikasa. Fuera quien fuera el imbécil tocando la puerta iba a morir con el castigo que le iba a imponer.

"No te enojes." Dijo Mikasa, mientras que con un dedo suavemente levantaba el entrecejo de Rivaille.

"No estoy enojado…"respondió, sacándole con cuidado los lentes y dejándolos en la mesa. "Oye…más tarde seguimos con esto." le dijo, pero no con el tono que ocupaba siempre, sino con uno más suave, al igual que su expresión.

"Está bien." Contestó, volviendo a levantarse del escritorio. Con una última mirada, Rivaille se apresuró a la puerta.

"¡Yo, Rivaille! ¿Vas a usar los lentes o no?" como siempre, Hanji tenía que ser en el momento menos oportuno. _Por la mierda._

"Si, maldición. Los usaré. Ya puedes dejar de molestarme."

"Sabía que Mikasa podría obligarte a ocuparlos." El tono con el que dijo eso era bastante malicioso, y había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

"Sí, si, claro. Ahora que acepté hacer el ridículo, ¿puedes marcharte?" _Sólo vete maldición._

"Como siempre sigues igual de gruñón."Sonaba divertida. "¡Mikasa!" Gritó hacia dentro de la habitación, por encima de Rivaille. "¿Cómo puedes soportar a este tipo todo el día?"

"Me tienes que estar bromeando…" Murmuró el involucrado. Esto era ridículo. Pero por supuesto, así era Hanji.

Podía sentir como Mikasa se venía acercando cuando habló. "Después de estar expuesta a su enojo todo el día, acabas por acostumbrarte. Pero eso lo tendría que saber mejor usted ¿no?" Ahora se había convertido en un dos contra uno. No pudo contener un gruñido.

"¡Hahaha!" se rió Hanji, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rivaille para tenerlo en un semi abrazo, volteándolo hacia Mikasa mientras se colgaba en él. "Demonios, Hanji."

"Lo siento, Mikasa, pero tengo que llevarme al enano gruñón por hoy. Irwin lo necesita." dijo con energía. "Pero no te preocupes, te lo devolveremos más tarde." Rivaille gruño de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía que siempre hablar con doble sentido?

"Hanji, sólo cállate y vamos, me está empezando a doler la cabeza con tu imbecilidad." Además de que siempre bromeaba así y no podía evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Al igual que Mikasa que ahora estaba un poco ruborizada.

Una vez fuera de su oficina, Mikasa le pasó esas malditas cosas de nuevo. "Toma, al parecer vas a necesitarlos." Dijo con un tono, que aunque sonaba normal, a él no lo engañaba, sonaba como si se estuviera burlando de él.

En cuanto los recibió, le dio una mirada. Un acuerdo silencioso que ambos sabían. Inmediatamente se guardó los lentes en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Ya era inútil resistirse a usarlos de todos modos.

Con una seña se despidieron de Mikasa, que empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria. Y Hanji no perdió la oportunidad para ser idiota. Como siempre.

"Dime, ¿Cómo fue que te convenció para que los usaras?" sonaba extremadamente divertida y curiosa al respecto.

"¿Por qué tendría que decirte?" Fue lo único que se limitó a hablar. No iba a profundizar en aquello ahora.

"¡Oh hoho!" Y al parecer, Hanji ya estaba sacando sus conclusiones. _Maldita…_Pero después de todo, no había sido _tan _malo el aceptar usarlos. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, a la cual Hanji, después de quedárselo viendo con la boca abierta, gritó y saltó. "¡LO SABÍA!"

* * *

**N/A:** Ni siquiera lo he podido editar así que si tiene errores, no tengo idea xD Y no se preocupen, voy a seguir haciendo updates por un largo rato lol AH! Y eso, se me olvidaba. .com Si quieren ir a retarme para que haga updates y no pierda el tiempo XD 


	9. The French Shortie

**ATENCIÓN: Tengan el traductor de Google abierto en una pestaña para traducir de Francés a Español lol.**

* * *

_The French Shortie_

No mucha gente en el escuadrón sabía que Rivaille podía hablar otro idioma. Y sólo unos cuantos capitanes, Irwin, Hanji, Mike y Nanaba específicamente, lo habían escuchado hablar. No es como si lo hubiera aprendido porque quiso en todo caso, sino que cuando era un mocoso literalmente le habían obligado a aprender el que alguna vez fue su idioma natal y por cosas del destino nunca se le olvidó. A pesar de que no había nadie con quien hablarlo, seguía recordándolo a la perfección. Pero por fin, después de _años, _le había encontrado un uso. Y disfrutaba con creces hacerlo ahora.

"_Bonjour, ma belle_." Dijo Rivaille con su usual expresión a una siempre extrañada Mikasa. Desde hacía un tiempo se le había ocurrido esta estúpida idea, pero vaya que la disfrutaba. Literalmente le podía decir cualquier cosa y ella no tenía idea de que trataba de decir en realidad. Finalmente podía utilizar esas horrendas horas de aprendizaje a su favor.

"Buenos días…" Su cara de extrañeza realmente no tenía precio. No podía evitar sonreír un poco. "¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?" Y cuando se molestaba era aún mejor. Una de las pocas veces que le gustaría reír a carcajadas.

"No, para nada." Dijo como si nada, mirando su reloj de bolsillo. "Vamos a llegar tarde a esa estúpida reunión, dejemos de perder tiempo." Mikasa lo seguía mirando un poco aprensiva, pero siempre era lo mismo, después se le quitaría. "_Ou vous voulez rester ici avec moi?_"

"Rivaille…"

"Está bien, vamos…" Iba a disfrutar este día…bastante.

* * *

La reunión, como siempre, era el pináculo del aburrimiento. Lo mismo de siempre; los cerdos peleándose entre ellos. Nada importante. Y al parecer no era el único aburrido. Mikasa tenía un semblante serio, pero que él podía traducir a aburrimiento total. Se podía decir que la había aprendido a conocer bastante bien durante estos últimos años. _Hmmm…_llamando su atención con un gesto, mocionó para que se acercara. Estaba lleno de idiotas hablando alto y discutiendo por lo que se tuvo que mover aún más cerca para que le hablara al oído. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco de nuevo. Esto era demasiado divertido.

"_Je t'aime vraiment…"_susurró, con voz de seda. Y a pesar de que Mikasa no sabía lo que estaba hablando, no pudo detener el rubor empezó a aparecer en su cara.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" respondió, un poco alterada. Rivaille todavía tenía una media sonrisa plasmada en la cara cuando le respondió en el mismo tono. "_J'aime bien quand vous rougissez…_" Estaba envuelto en su aroma. Si fuera en otro lugar, se habría quedado en esa posición un buen rato más, pero estaban en público y tenía que mantenerse en línea, por lo que decidió desistir de su pequeño juego. Pero justo cuando estaba regresando a su posición original, Mikasa lo jaló de la camisa y le susurró al oído. "Deja de hacer eso, Rivaille…" Pero no le respondió nada, sólo se le quedo mirando mientras volvía a enderezarse. No era una mirada normal, sino que con significado más profundo. Se mantuvieron la mirada por un rato, hasta finalmente volver a prestar atención al desorden que tenían alrededor.

* * *

Estaba completamente sudado y con polvo adherido a la piel. Ya llevaban una hora haciendo sparring y todavía ninguno de los dos caía. Estaba harto.

"Oye, ¿Por qué no paramos un rato?" dijo mientras bloqueaba una patada a la cabeza con un brazo como si nada.

"¿Acaso estas cansado?" replicó Mikasa, mientras hacía lo mismo con el contraataque de Rivaille.

"No, pero—" interrumpió, mientras saltaba para esquivar una patada baja. "Hemos estado así durante un buen rato." Y con una mano detuvo un puñetazo directo a su cara. Ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

"Entonces deja de contenerte." Respondió lanzando otro puñetazo con su otra mano libre, pero que Rivaille también contuvo con su otra mano. Ahora estaban cara a cara.

"No lo estoy haciendo." Dijo mientras competían a ver quien ejercía mayor fuerza. Estaban parejos. "Pero voy a tener que ponerle término a esto, al parecer…" Con un movimiento extremadamente rápido separó la distancia que los separaba, mientras seguía conteniendo los puños de Mikasa, y con una pierna desde atrás, la barrió con gran fuerza para que cayera, cosa que hizo enseguida, pero arrastrándolo con ella en el proceso. Ambos cayeron al suelo, aunque Rivaille cayó encima de Mikasa, con su cabeza justo al lado de su oído. Podía sentir como su corazón latía frenéticamente y su respiración era fuerte, igual que él. _Maldición…pero…_fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo. Lentamente, se acercó más al oído de Mikasa, y le susurró con voz gastada y un poco errática. "Terminó la sesión…pero… _tu es superbe ainsi…_" pasaron unos segundos de silencio mutuo, y se levantó, pero no sin antes mirarla a los ojos con una expresión burlesca. Era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados siempre que tenían un sparring, al igual que tener a mocosos curiosos observando como peleaban, por lo que tenía que actuar natural. Pero con solo un cruce de miradas sabía que después tendría que explicar algunas cosas.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué has estado diciéndome todo el día?" Al parecer la paciencia se le había terminado al fin. Entró a la oficina abriendo la puerta con un poco más de fuerza necesaria, y aunque no se vía enojada su voz la traicionaba.

Rivaille estaba limpiando tranquilamente el estante lleno de libros que tenía en el lugar. La maldita cosa almacenaba tanto polvo que llegaba a ser un dolor en el culo tenerlo en la oficina.

"¿Qué cosa?" Respondió ausentemente, sin dejar de sacudir el polvo del estante.

"No te hagas el que no sabe, Rivaille." Estaba cerca pero él no se digno siquiera a apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Francés." Dijo repentinamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Es francés, un idioma que aprendí cuando era un enano." Respondió, por fin apartando la mirada del estante y fijándola en directamente en su cara.

"Bueno, no has crecido mucho que digamos…" murmuró Mikasa. _Mocosa de mierda._

"Cállate…" fue lo único que replicó, volviendo a su quehacer. ¡No era tan enano, maldición!

"¿Y qué significa todo eso que me dijiste durante el día?" preguntó, pero ahora más intrigada y sonando un poco amenazante agregó. "¿No habrás estado insultándome durante todo este tiempo mal—"

"Por supuesto que no, idiota. ¿Te crees que soy tal pedazo de mierda que anda insultando gente en idiomas que no conocen?" Por su repentino silencio y como volteó un poco la mirada en verdad lo creía. _¿En serio? _Ya había parado de tratar de limpiar y sólo se le quedó mirando un poco atónito.

"Honestamente, sí." ¿De verdad era tan grandísimo cretino a sus ojos?

"Bueno, estás equivocada. Tengo los cojones suficientes como para decirlo para que entiendan en sus caras…y eso deberías saberlo mejor que la mayoría…"

"Eso es verdad…pero contesta mi pregunta, ¿qué era lo que estabas diciéndome?" No era como si no fuera a decírselo en algún momento, pero en cuanto miró de reojo al estante se le ocurrió una idea bastante estúpida pero divertida para enseñarle…literalmente.

"Así que quieres saber que era lo que te dije…que te parece esto, ¿te gustaría que te enseñara francés?" De verdad, últimamente su mente estaba tan llena de ideas imbéciles que era absurdo. ¿¡En qué momento empezó a pensar como un maldito mocoso hormonal de nuevo!?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, mientras Mikasa lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estuvo así durante unos segundos hasta que una carcajada proveniente de ella rompió el ambiente. "¿Tú? ¿Enseñarme?" Al parecer lo estaba tomando como una broma. Era absolutamente todo lo contrario.

"Sí, me estoy _ofreciendo a _enseñarte. Al menos podría tomártelo en serio." Respondió, sonando un poco indignado.

"¿Es una broma?"

"¿Te paresco del tipo que hace bromas estúpidas?"

"No"

"Entonces, ¿aceptas o no te crees capaz de aprender algo de mí?" El viejo truco del desafío siempre funcionaba cuando se trataba de Mikasa. Era algo que había aprendido durante todo este tiempo y que siempre podía usar a su favor.

"Por supuesto que me creo capaz, lo que pasa es que no se si estás bromeando o no."

"Mikasa, te estoy _ofreciendo _algo." ¿De verdad le costaba tanto creerle?

"Por eso mismo." ¿Qué mierda?

"¿Acaso nunca te he ofrecido algo antes que lo encuentras tan raro?" Preguntó, ahora mostrando un poco lo sorprendido que estaba con su actitud. ¿Qué demonios? En serio.

"Una vez me ofreciste agua en un entrenamiento y terminaste tomándotela toda tú solo, _en mí cara." _Arggggghhhhh. No pudo evitar mirar al techo por su estupidez.

"Bueno…"soltó un suspiro. "Ahora es en serio. ¿Aceptas o no?" ¿¡_Puedes aceptar de una puta vez!?_ Estrechó la mano con la intención de sellar el pacto, mientras que Mikasa lo miraba con un rostro un poco sorprendido.

"Esta bien…"dijo por fin, estrechando su mano en un apretón que a otro le habría roto algún hueso.

"Espero que no sea una broma porque si no te—"

"Te dije que no lo es, maldición. Si tanto quieres saber que es lo que te digo, ahora tienes la oportunidad de saberlo, _directamente de mí."_ Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a aparecer en sus labios. Iba a ser tan divertido todo esto.

Todavía seguían estrechando manos cuando Rivaille, usando como base la fuerza del apretón, se impulsó hacia delante, chocando con la mitad de su cuerpo a Mikasa mientras que su otra mano se encontraba en la espalda de la chica. Con voz de seda, le susurró al oído. "_Demain, nous commençons, mon cher." _Y en un acto fluido, soltó su mano y se hecho hacia atrás, caminando de espaldas mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el cara. Estaba un poco sonrojada.

"Estúpido…"fue lo único que murmuró. Rivaille soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Mañana empezamos, trata de hacer que valga la pena esta decisión."

"Por favor…" dijo Mikasa, sonando indignada. Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta para salir mientras Rivaille la seguía observando hasta que se detuvo justo cuando tenía la manilla en la mano. Volteó un poco la cabeza hacia su dirección con una mirada, que al parecer de Rivaille, era bastante suave.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Preguntó de repente, mientras le sostenía la mirada.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto…ofrecerte a enseñarme francés…haberme tomado bajo tu mando…" Era obvio que se había dado cuenta. Después de todo, era bastante indulgente con ella, más que con cualquier otro. Podría decirse incluso que la trataba como a su protegida. Pero era algo más que eso.

Rivaille sólo agachó un poco la vista y puso una mano tras su cabeza, como arreglando la parte trasera de su cabello. "No se…tal vez es porque no me gusta estar solo…" lo dijo como si se tratara de nada. "…y porque me aburro bastante con los demás mocosos…" terminó, levantando un poco la mirada para observarla. Ya no estaba mirándolo, estaba enfrentando la puerta, aún sin abrirla.

"Ya veo…" fue lo único que dijo.

"Si…pero no creas que estas siendo mimada ni nada, mocosa." El ambiente se había vuelta bastante extraño durante esos momentos. Necesitaba cambiarlo.

"Por supuesto que no. ¿A quién iba a mimar el soldado más pequeño del mundo?" Sólo se le quedo mirando estupefacto. _Maldita sea. ¿¡Por qué siempre tiene que sacar eso!? _

"Sal de aquí, mocosa." Volviendo a su estado normal, se dirigió de nuevo a terminar de asear el lugar. Aunque no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando lo dijo. Podía molestarse un poco cuando salía con eso, pero enojarse en serio nunca.

"Nos vemos." Dijo Mikasa antes de salir.

"Sí, sí." Le respondió, sin sacar la mirada del estante, haciéndole una seña. Una vez cerró la puerta, se encontró solo de nuevo.

"_Cette fille va être ma fin." _Murmuró de pronto, sentándose en el borde del escritorio, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

**N/A: **Me LOLie tanto haciendo esto xDDD Si se preguntan ¿Por qué carajo está hablando en Francés? Es porque el nombre Levi es, de hecho, fránces. Y en tumblr han estado haciendo headcanons de que algunos personajes saben idiomas correspondientes a sus nombres, por lo que siendo el nombre Levi de origen francés, él iba a saber francés xD Suena wtf pero me parece entretenida la idea lol Y el otro día el ff me troleo con el link que había dejado en la descripción para mi tumblr, pero les dejo el nombre de usuario y le agregan el resto de la url si quieren ir a quejarse para que suba capítulos más rápido ya que siempre estoy allí cuando no tengo nada que hacer xD éste es: mikesasskarius

Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por todas las reviews hasta ahora (SON VARIAS REVIEWS ASI QUE DOBLE GRACIAS XD) y ahí nos vemos lol


	10. Blood

HAHAHAHAHA una de las mejore cosas de escribir algo es que puedes manipular los hechos y el tiempo a tu antojo xDDDDD

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime

* * *

_Blood_

Era una tarde bastante tranquila, cálida y con nada que hacer por el momento para Rivaille. Todos los mocosos estaban entrenando fuera, por lo que el interior del castillo estaba en completo silencio y no siendo ensuciado. Que tarde más placentera. Pero como siempre, todo dura poco.

Había estado tomando un poco de té en su oficina cuando un chico entró de golpe y totalmente desesperado, gritando Sargento ayuda. Inmediatamente dejó todo de lado y se dirigió al chico.

"¿Qué demonios pasa, soldado?" El chico estaba tratando de respirar. Al parecer vino desesperado corriendo hacia acá. _¿Otro ataque? ¿Los titanes derribaron la muralla de nuevo?_ Mientras buscaba explicaciones para lo que sea que quería el chico, cuando éste comenzó a hablar se quedo, literalmente, anonadado.

"¡SARGENTO A-ACKERMAN Y LEONHARDT ESTAN PELEANDO!" _Que…._ Ni siquiera pudo procesar la información.

"¿Qué?" dijo ausente.

"¡ACKERMAN Y LEONHARDT ESTAN PELEANDO Y LOS INSTRUCTORES NO LAS PUEDEN SEPARAR PORF—" Rivaille ya estaba en movimiento antes de que terminara de gritar el chico. Casi corriendo bajo por las escaleras del castillo hasta el terreno de entrenamiento. _¿¡En qué mierda está pensando esa idiota!? _Ya tenían a Leonhardt como sospechosa de ser la titán femenino, sólo tenían que esperar un poco más de tiempo para efectuar la operación. ¿Por qué mierda tenía ahora que estarse peleando con ella? Claro, sabía bastante bien que las dos tenían una relación bastante amigas-rivales, pero aún así, ¿qué demonios? Por fin había llegado al terreno, y a lo lejos podía divisar un grupo de gente amontonada. _Allí debe ser. _Corriendo a toda velocidad llegó en segundos al lugar.

"¡Salgan de aquí!" Dijo con voz autoritaria. Todos los chicos y chicas tenían una cara de terror. _¿Qué mierda pasa acá?_ Más adelante estaba Eren y Armin, ambos gritando que pararan pero al parecer no hacían caso. También con cara de asustados, en especial Eren que parecía haberse cagado en los pantalones. Y enfrente de ellos se encontraba ese chico con apellido Braun y Fuhbar, también con caras de idiotas.

"¿¡Qué demonios pa—" no alcanzó a concluir la frase porque en ese momento vio todo frente a sus ojos, mientras Eren y Armin a su lado seguían gritando que se detuvieran.

Mikasa, con la cara llena de sangre, especialmente en el lado derecho. No sabía si sangraba también de la nariz porque era su rostro estaba lleno de líquido carmesí mesclado. Tenía la camisa, antes perfectamente blanca, ahora manchada con polvo y sangre, al igual que su bufanda ya roja, que ahora estaba llena de un líquido incluso más rojo. Y en el otro lado estaba la chica Leonhardt, en las mismas condiciones que Mikasa, con la cara llena de sangre que goteaba sin cesar por su barbilla, aterrizando en su también antes completamente blanca sudadera. Al parecer ambas estaban cansadas porque sólo estaban allí paradas, mirándose intensamente mientras sangraban. No perdiendo un tiempo más, Rivaille se hizo camino hasta estar en medio de las dos chicas.

"Mocosas de mierda, me pueden explicar que imbecilidad están haciendo. Les recomiendo que paren esta mierda en este instante, maldita sea, o las patearé a las dos en el culo para que paren este puto circo, ¿entendido?" Estaba completamente serio y usando una voz completamente molesta y autoritaria mientras estaba parado en medio de las dos, intercambiando miradas con cada una. ¿Qué estaban pensando, maldita sea?

"Ya terminó el maldito show, vuelvan a entrenar mocosos holgazanes de mierda." Habló, incluso más alto para que todos escucharan. ¿Dónde mierda estaban los instructores cuando uno los necesita, maldición? Bueno, al parecer iba a tener que lidiar con esto él sólo al ser el mayor en el lugar.

"Ustedes dos, me importa una verdadera mierda que problema tengan pero van a tener que venir conmigo." Les iba a dar una fastidiosa putada de reto que no olvidarían nunca las dos idiotas.

* * *

Literalmente, le importó una mierda que estuvieran hechas polvo y con la cara llena de sangre. Ya llevaban por lo menos veinte minutos recibiendo una llamada de atención bastante molesta por su parte, e iban a tener que aguantar como las soldados que son.

"Si vuelvo a saber de otra mierda como esta, las hecho a patadas de aquí y van a terminar recogiendo piedras en la calle, ¿Entendido?" Ambas asintieron. A Leonhardt se le estaba inflamando la cara, al igual que a Mikasa. _Malditas mocosas problema con sus malditos dramas de rivalidades de mierda…_

"Ahora estréchense la mano como las soldados que son." Tardaron un poco, pero terminaron por hacerlo. Podía sentir la fuerza del apretón desde donde estaba sentado. _¿Esto no va a terminar aquí, verdad? _

"Bien, ya saben mocosas, no quiero volver a ver o saber de esto de nuevo. Están suspendidas por tres día de actividades con el escuadrón, pero tendrán que limpiar el castillo durante ese tiempo, _juntas._" Dijo finiquitando el asunto y levantándose de su asiento. "Leondhardt, tus amigos gigantes te están esperando afuera, ve con ellos a la enfermería. Ackerman, tu te quedas aquí, tengo que discutir algo más contigo antes de que vayas tu también a tratarte." ¿Qué mierda se le había metido en la cabeza para hacer semejante idiotez? No sólo a ella, sino que a la otra también.

Con un silencioso saludo, Leonhardt se marchó, pero no sin antes cruzar miradas con Ackerman, que le devolvió una mirada igual de feroz. Una vez se marchó la chica, Rivaille decidió empezar a investigar que demonios ocurrió.

"¿Me puedes explicar algo? ¿Qué _mierda _estabas pensando, maldición?" Era la voz más calmada que pudo sacar, pero las palabras salieron de una forma bastante intensa debido a su enojo.

Mikasa sólo se encogió de hombros. "No estaba pensando y me deje llevar…" A pesar de esto, su voz sonaba como si en verdad estuviera avergonzada por tal comportamiento. Además, estaba tratando de no hacer contacto visual con él, enfocando su mirada en el más que limpio y ordenado escritorio. "No volverá a ocurrir…"finiquitó con el mismo tono.

"Tsk. Eso espero…" Un poco molesto, Rivaille se levantó hacia el baño del lugar, sólo para volver unos minutos después con una caja blanca y una toalla en las manos. Estaba molesto por su comportamiento, aunque también lo estaba por el estado en el que se encontraba; llena de sangre por todos lados. Y no iba a dejar que estuviera más tiempo sin tratarse, además de que estaba empezando a manchar el suelo con gotas de sangre, y eran un verdadero dolor en el culo para sacar después.

Le arrojó la toalla, la cuál Mikasa atrapó con grandes reflejos, incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba.

"Sécate la sangre de la cara, te voy a curar antes de que te mueras desangrada en mi maldito suelo…" Le dijo mientras sacaba algodón y alcohol para desinfectar las heridas. Ella sólo lo miró un poco y asintió, empezando a pasar cuidadosamente la toalla húmeda por su cara.

"¿Terminaste?" Le preguntó cuando vio que solo mantenía su cara presionada contra la suave tela. En cuanto se la sacó de la cara, unos segundos después, vio que la toalla estaba completamente roja. _Maldita sea…_ Sentía como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al verla. ¿Por qué? Había visto incontables cantidades de sangre en su vida, de incontables números de personas pero hacía tiempo que no sentía esa molestia…

"Sácate la bufanda también, está llena de sangre…" le dijo, apuntando al pedazo de tela roja que adornaba su cuello. Dudó un poco, pero cedió al fin y se la sacó, dejándola en su regazo, junto con la toalla manchada en sangre.

Se le acercó y puso una mano bajo su mentón para hacerla mirar hacia arriba, teniendo mejor acceso así a su cara e inspeccionar la gravedad de las heridas. A primera vista sólo eran algunos pequeños cortes no profundos en el área de la quijada y mejilla derecha e hinchazón formándose en su mejilla, pero cuando tiró hacia atrás un poco el cabello que cubría su frente, vio un corte realmente feo en el área más cercana al cuero cabelludo. Era más que obvio que de allí venía toda la sangre, y es más, estaba seguro también de que tenía alguna herida interna o fractura leve en la nariz porque respiraba bastante raro. _Tsk, mierda…_

"Tienes un corte bastante feo en la frente…pero aparte de eso y algunos moretones no es nada malo… ¿sientes algo raro en la nariz? Estas respirando como un animal estrangulado…" dijo con tono monótono mientras mojaba el algodón con alcohol.

"Me cuesta respirar un poco y me duele…" dijo aún mirando hacia arriba pero con los ojos cerrados.

"Al parecer te rompió un poco el tabique…pero eso se arregla fácilmente…" Estaba a punto de empezar a desinfectarle la herida de la frente, pero en cuanto el algodón hizo contacto con el corte, Mikasa le agarró el brazo rápidamente y soltó un quejido involuntario mientras contraía la cara por el dolor.

"Oye, si no hago esto se te va a infectar así que sopórtalo como puedas, tú te lo buscaste…" Mikasa sólo soltó otro quejido como respuesta, pero no retiró el agarre en su brazo.

Rivaille siguió con su misión mientras ella seguía apretando cada vez más fuerte su brazo, tratando de soportar el ardor maldito del alcohol al hacer contacto con el corte en la frente. En cuanto terminó, Mikasa aflojó un poco su brazo, pero para su maldita suerte en cuanto miró de reojo el lugar donde residía la mano de la chica, se percató de que había manchado con sangre la maldita camisa. _Maldita sea, mocosos de mierda que se ponen a molestar cuando ni si quiera se está presentable…ahora esta mierda también…_

"Debería golpearte por haber manchado mi camisa con sangre, pero si lo hago es posible que te desmayes…"dijo con tono molesto. "Malditos mocosos problemas…"murmuró. Hacer todo esto era realmente agotador, mentalmente. Con cada quejido era como una patada en la cara para él, no sabía porque le molestaba tanto verla dolorida. _Sigh._

"Voy a tener que arreglarte el tabique de la nariz ahora…si quieres, puedes seguir agarrándote de mi brazo porque va a doler una putada…" sonaba concentrado mientras ponía dos dedos en la nariz de Mikasa. Si, definitivamente tenía que volver a poner el hueso en su lugar. En ese momento sintió como dos manos se aferraban bastante fuertes a su brazo.

"El dolor va a ser una mierda, te lo advierto…"dijo Rivaille, como última advertencia.

Con un poco de fuerza y un rápido movimiento, hacerlo fue bastante fácil, pero para Mikasa al parecer fue todo lo contrario. En esos segundos que duró el enderezarle el tabique, inconscientemente había soltado un pequeño grito de dolor y enterró sus uñas en el brazo de Rivaille. Una vez finalizado, se hizo hacia adelante en un acto de dolor, enterrando su cabeza en el antebrazo de Rivaille que había estado sujetando. Estaba haciendo un sonido como el de un gruñido internamente, y al parecer lo estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta. Rivaille sólo dejo que siguiera retorciéndose de dolor contra su brazo, sin decirle nada, sólo dejándola desahogarse un poco. Pasaron unos minutos cuando volvió a hablarle.

"¿Estás bien?" el tono suave que uso creaba un verdadero contraste con el que había estado utilizando hasta hacía unos momentos atrás. Mikasa sólo asintió, todavía presionada contra su brazo, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a volver hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto lo soltó, pudo ver que había dejado toda su camisa llena de sangre al haberse aferrado a él. _Maldición…_si fuera en otro momento habría armado un verdadero alboroto por dejarlo sucio, pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad se contuvo, no era momento de hacerlo…además de que, al parecer, se había hecho otra herida…_tienes que estar bromeando…_

"Tsk, mocosa idiota, te mordiste el labio, estás sangrando…" dijo sonando disgustado. Al parecer con el dolor que le produjo el enderezarle la nariz, inconscientemente se mordió el labio con bastante fuerza, por lo que ahora también estaba sangrando de allí.

"Ponte la toalla allí…maldición…" Mikasa hizo lo que le dijo sin reparos, mientras que Rivaille buscaba gasas y vendas en el botiquín que había traído consigo.

"Ahora voy a tener que vendarte así que quédate quieta…" Poco a poco fue aplicando los vendajes en las zonas heridas. Al final, quedó con una gran gasa en la majilla derecha (tratando de cubrir la hinchazón, más que nada), una venda en la frente y un algodón en el orificio derecho de la nariz (de donde provenía la mayoría del sangrado).

"Te ves realmente horrible." Apreció Rivaille con su típico tono de voz. Mikasa aún tenía la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados cuando respondió con un simple _Hmmm. _

_"_Es mejor que vayas a asearte, estás llena de sangre y polvo…" hizo un ademán de asco. Pero en verdad, estaba hecha un lío. Y si no hacia algo al respecto pronto, limpiarle las heridas no habría servido de nada.

En ese momento notó que aún sostenía en su regazo la toalla y la bufanda, apretándolas firmemente. Ambas estaban llenas de sangre. _¿Cuánta sangre habrá perdido ya? _Estaba sangrando bastante, cualquiera estaría sumamente agotado también. La miró a la cara y frunció el ceño. ¿No le había dicho que se dejara la toalla en el labio? Todavía le salía sangre.

"Idiota, te dije que te dejaras la estúpida toalla en la boca, estás sangrando de nuevo…" de una manotazo se la sacó del agarre en que la tenía, y con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en la toalla, el cubrió la boca suavemente con la tela mientras llevaba hacía delante su rostro por la parte de atrás con su otra mano, cuidadosamente.

"Malditos mocosos…"murmuró de nuevo. Mikasa poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, que para Rivaille gritaban dolor. Estaba molida, por decir algo.

"Perdón…" le escuchó decir de repente a pesar de tener todavía la boca tapada con la toalla en su mano.

"Lo hecho, hecho está soldado, no sirve de nada estar lamentándose por ser una idiota…pero maldita sea, ¿qué mierda estaban pensando? ¿Son así de idiotas siempre o qué?" Era realmente shockeante ver que Mikasa se peleara con alguien así, y más con Leondhardt, ambas tenían problemas con nadie y nunca había escuchado que se enfrentaran así en el pasado.

"Un sparring se salió de control…nos dejamos llevar…y eso fue todo…" ¿se dejaron llevar? ¿Qué acaso eran rivales? ¿Y por qué se iban a dejar llevar? Las únicas veces que Mikasa se dejaba llevar por sus emociones era cuando—

"¿Acaso Jaeger estaba involucrado de alguna forma?" Su silencio fue una respuesta afirmativa.

"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones cuando el mocoso está involucrado? Mira como quedaste, maldición. Estás hecha mierda por tu maldita pérdida de control. No me interesa que demonios hizo la otra chica que te molestó tanto, no me interesa si le sacó la misma mierda a Jaeger en frente tuyo o cualquier otra cosa, pero tendrías que haber manejado mejor la situación, _ambas _tendrían que haberla manejado mejor porque la chica Leonhardt te siguió el juego también y quedo hecha mierda al igual que tú." Estaba molesto. ¿Era que siempre iban a ocurrir cosas como esta cuando Eren estuviera involucrado?

"Lo sé, por eso per—"

"A la mierda tu perdón." Dijo, un poco más agresivo de lo que pretendía. "Si en verdad lo sabes entonces hazlo, no sigas cometiendo los mismo errores siempre, aprende de ellos." Soltó un suspiro más fuerte de lo normal. "Mira, ahora incluso te lastimaste tu misma al perder el control…no me quede con el culo pegado en una silla tanto tiempo por mi lesión para que fueras a hacer esa misma clase de idioteces…" Estaba jugando un poco sucio con eso último, pero estaba harto, enojado y no sabía que mierda más sentía pero había algo que en verdad lo hacia enfurecer.

"Lo sé." Respondió Mikasa, levantando la voz. Y al parecer ella estaba tan enfurecida como él. "Lo sé…y estoy tratando…pero es difícil…" Ahora sonaba abatida. Como si de verdad lo sintiera. Rivaille podía ver la verdad en sus palabras. No calmaba todo su enojo pero lo hacía sentir un poco más calmado.

"Eso espero…es mejor que te vayas ahora, mañana van a tener que limpiar cada rincón de esta pocilga, y yo personalmente supervisare su trabajo, así que ve a descansar…" le dijo, despidiendo todo el asunto que acababan de hablar. No quería escuchar más del tema.

Mikasa trató de levantarse del asiento, pero al parecer se había quedado sin fuerza, porque inmediatamente volvió a sentarse, como si no tuviera fuerzas.

"Sargento…" _Mierda._

"Era de esperarse después de toda esa sangre…" No había otra cosa más que hacer. Soltando un suspiro, pasó un brazo de Mikasa por sus hombros, mientras que con él pasaba el suyo por su cintura, ayudándola a levantarse.

"Vamos, no te vas a quedar aquí sentada todo el día…"soportando la mayoría de su peso, empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Mikasa. No se atrevía a mirar hacía al lado sólo con pensar que su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo. Podía escuchar su respiración irregular. Además que la tenía _demasiado_ cerca, de hecho, literalmente la estaba abrazando. _Mierda, cálmate, sólo la estás ayudando a llegar a su habitación, nada más…_

Para su suerte, los demás mocosos aún no llegaban por lo que el viaje a su habitación no tuvo ningún contratiempo.

"Llegamos…" Dijo. Abrió la puerta que estaba sin llave y entró con la chica a cuestas, haciéndose camino hasta su cama. Para su disfrute, estaba realmente limpio y ordenado, ni comparado con algunas otras habitaciones asquerosas de los demás cadetes que había tenido la oportunidad de observar.

Cuidadosamente, la sentó en el lugar, haciendo él lo mismo sin sacarle el brazo de encima. Parecía una muñeca de tan cansada que estaba, si no fuera por su brazo estaba seguro de que se habría tirado como muñeco en la cama.

"Oye, será mejor que tomes un baño para sacarte el polvo de encima, está—oye, ¿si quiera me estás escuchando?" Estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, totalmente inconsciente. Al parecer se había quedado dormida al instante porque antes de abrir la puerta estaba despierta… _maldición…_ Rivaille sólo se quedo allí unos minutos, sin siquiera moverse del lugar, hasta que apoyó su cabeza contra la de Mikasa. Un día verdaderamente tranquilo se había convertido rápidamente en un desastre. También estaba agotado, pero más mental que físicamente. Además, estaba lleno de sangre de la chica. _Idiota._ Era realmente frustrante cuan preocupado se había vuelto de ella, ni en broma a otro habría tratado de curar pero con ella simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, como cuando la salvó de la titán femenino, simplemente lo sintió e hizo. Era casi como una prioridad silenciosa en su vida desde hacía un tiempo, el mantener un ojo siempre en ella. Pero se sentía bien, si era honesto. Le hacía sentir bien hacer algo por la chica. Le gustaba ese sentimiento, era algo nuevo.

"Oye, me tengo que ir, estoy lleno de sangre por tu culpa…" dijo sin intención. En verdad, podría quedarse así todo el día, pero no podía.

Mikasa ni siquiera se movió, estaba seguro que no lo había escuchado siquiera, estaba totalmente noqueada. Con un último suspiro de resignación, la soltó y empezó a recostarla en la cama, subiéndole ambas piernas. Estaba más que claro que no se iba a bañar en esa condición. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, había estado sujetando la bufanda roja todo el camino. La examinó un poco, la sangre ya estaba impregnada en la tela…_pero…_con cuidado, tomó la mano que sostenía la bufanda y la sacó del agarre. Ahora que la tenía en su poder podía ver que estaba bañada en sangre, más de lo que pensaba, además estaba llena de tierra…_ya sé que hacer con esto…_ aún con la bufanda en la mano, empezó a buscar algo alrededor con que cubrir a Mikasa, no iba a dejar que se muriera de frío tampoco. A los pies de la cama estaba su capa de la tropa de Reconocimiento. _Eso servirá. _La agarró y con cuidado la tendió encima de la chica dormida. Se le quedó mirando unos minutos más, se le notaba a plena vista que tan cansada estaba, incluso durmiendo, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y estaba más que pálida, además, la sangre que todavía tenía en la cara le daba un aspecto sombrío al momento. En un impulso, incluso increíble para él mismo, puso una mano en su cabello y lo acarició por un rato, sin dejar de mirarla. Le producía algo raro verla herida. No le gustaba, era incómodo.

Decidiendo terminar luego con ese momento, retiró su mano y se volvió a caminar hacia la puerta, con la bufanda roja en su mano. Aparte de darse un baño para sacarse toda la sangre de encima y lavar la camisa que estaba en las mismas condiciones, ya sabía que más iba a hacer durante el resto del día.

* * *

**N/A: **Honestamente, me habría gustado que hubieran mostrado más sobre la rivalidad/amistad entre Mikasa y Annie (está más que claro aquí) pero bueno, todavía queda manga para rato así que demás que en algún flashback muestran algo para saciar mi brotp XD Como dije en el inicio, puedo manipular el tiempo como quiera así que, ¿qué mejor que alargar el tiempo que paso entre el enfrentamiento con la titán femenino y el de la batalla en el interior de la muralla con ella? lol todo para que quepa este drabble en algún lugar.

Gracias por las reviews (QUE DE NUEVO SON MUCHAS, GRACIAS :D) y ojalá no se me ido a la shit este capitulo con los personajes, porque literalmente esto lo escribí en una noche a las dos de la mañana XD Nos vemos en la proxima ;D


	11. The Pet

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

* * *

_The Pet_

Era una mañana bastante agradable para ser la mitad del invierno. El sol estaba ya radiante en la frontera e iluminaba todo el paisaje verde a su alrededor, haciendo ver toda la naturaleza mucho más viva mientras hacían su caminata diaria Rivaille y Mikasa. Se había vuelto un hábito casi, el salir a caminar a primera hora de la mañana los dos, siempre que hubiera tiempo. La mayoría del tiempo solo hablaban de cosas triviales, pocas veces sobre la Legión o titanes, cosas simples y silencios cómodos. Hasta que ocurrió _eso. _

Iban caminando tranquilamente, bañados por los primeros radiantes rayos del sol cuando notó que Mikasa estaba distraída, mirando hacia un punto fijo más allá de donde se encontraban.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿A qué estás mirando?" Sólo veía, dentro de todo el paisaje lleno de árboles, hojas y pasto, una montonera de tablas tiradas al lado de un tronco, y era exactamente allí donde estaba mirando la chica.

"Nada…" respondió ausente, aún mirando hacia el lugar. _¿Qué demonios está mirando?_ Aún así, no dijo nada más, hasta que llegaron por fin allí.

"Espera…"le dijo Mikasa de repente. Vio como se agachaba al lado del montón de tablas, como si buscara algo. Rivaille sólo observaba, un poco extrañado, que demonios estaba haciendo. ¿Qué había allí? Estuvo haciéndose esa pregunta todo el rato mientras Mikasa metía una mano entre un espacio que se había hecho entremedio de una de las tablas y el tronco. Fue allí cuando lo vio, o mejor dicho, la vio…

Con sumo cuidado, Mikasa fue sacando a un pequeño animal de allí. Era un gato. Un portador de gérmenes.

"¿Qué demonios hacia esa cosa allí?"Fue lo único que pronunció en cuanto vio que Mikasa lo tenía entre sus manos.

"No tengo idea…al parecer llegó aquí sola…" _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO._ Era el único pensamiento que tenía cuando vio que empezaba a acurrucar al animal en su pecho. _Esa cosa esta llena de gérmenes, está sucio, lleno de polvo, NO, NO, NO, NO. _

"Deja a esa cosa allí, alguien más vendrá a buscarlo." Aunque quería gritarle que botara al animal en ese instante, pudo encontrar otras palabras. Tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño gato, podía ver cada partícula de suciedad.

"Somos los únicos que caminan por este lugar, ni siquiera la Legión viene aquí a entrenar, menos a pasar el rato…" Ella también tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño animal negro entre sus brazos. En ese momento Rivaille deció mirarla a la cara, para ver si estaba loca qué, que seguía sosteniendo a esa cosa. Pero se encontró con una mirada que nunca había visto en Mikasa, incluso le hizo sentir más raro de lo normal. Se veía tan…contenta. Como los mocosos cuando juegan con sus mascotas. Un cambio bastante radical para la expresión de seriedad que siempre estaba presente de una u otra forma en su expresión.

"¿Y qué supones que hagamos entonces con esa cosa?" le dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No iba a caer tan fácilmente por sus expresiones raras.

"No es 'cosa', es un gato." Le corrigió, ahora mirándolo a él.

"Lo que sea…" respondió, sonando un poco molesto. "¿Qué demoni-" No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Mikasa ya no lo estaba mirando, había volteado el rostro y podía notar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. _No..._

"Mikasa, no…te lo prohíbo." Dijo en voz baja, pero con un poco incrédulo. No podía creer que ella quisiera hacer eso. Podía leerla como un libro y sabía lo que quería hacer.

"Que cosa si ni siquier-"

"No soy un estúpido, se exactamente que estás pensando y no."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esa cosa está llena de gérmenes."

"¿De verdad eso es lo que te preocupa?"

"Sí, vas a dejar el castillo lleno de mierda de gato."

"No es como si no se le pudiera enseñar lo que debe y no debe hacer."

"¿Y cómo demonios vas a entrenar un gato si se puede saber?"

"Porque…" Dudo durante unos momentos, parecía un poco… ¿dolorida? No sabía explicarlo, pero pareciera como si recordara algo bastante malo. _No será que…_

"…porque cuando era más pequeña tenía uno…" _Mierda… _Dentro de todas las cosas que esta chica podía hacer que lo ponían en una situación difícil, las cuales eran muchas si era honesto, poner esa cara de dolor era realmente como un cuchillo siendo enterrado en su estomago. Y maldita sea que tenía que usar esa cara ahora.

Mikasa miraba al pequeño animal ahora, todavía con la misma expresión.

"Tsk." Mierda. "Si veo a esa cosa dejando aunque sea una mierda en cualquier lugar del castillo, la hecho a patadas, ¿entendido?" Lo iba a dejar pasar, sí, esta vez. Pero la cosa iba a tener que estar viviendo bajo sus reglas, maldición.

Pero en ese momento, segundos después de pronunciar esas palabras, sintió como casi se le aflojan las rodillas. Mikasa le dio una sonrisa, que si fuera otra persona, se habría puesto rojo. Demonios, incluso así podía sentir como se le empezaba a acalorar la cara. Tendría que estar prohibido sonreír de esa manera.

Lo único que se digno a hacer en ese momento fue voltearse rápidamente y seguir caminando, tratando de tenerla a ella y a ese animal atrás mientras volvían de vuelta al castillo. Podía sentir como se avecinaba un gran dolor de cabeza.

* * *

"Oye Mikasa, espero que entiendas lo que te dije, además de que te estoy haciendo un favor por tener a ese animal aquí dado que está prohibido." Estaba siendo realmente indulgente con este asunto. Si Irwin llegara a saber de esto, las infinidades de preguntas que le haría serian un verdadero dolor en el culo. Ahora ya estaban de regreso en el castillo, dentro de la habitación de Mikasa, quien estaba sentada en su cama acariciando al pequeño gato, mientras que Rivaille estaba parado a pocos metros de allí, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"Si, lo sé…gracias…pero apreciaría que dejaras de actuar como un idiota." _¿¡Qué!?_

"¿Qué? ¿Y en qué estoy actuando como un idiota, según tú, cuando te estoy dando bastantes libertades?"

"Pareciera como si odiases a los animales, en especial a este gato, cuando en realidad siempre acaricias a tu caballo y no te preocupa ensuciarte cuando te lame." Rivaille sólo se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta durante unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios?

"No es lo mismo."

"Claro que es lo mismo…creo que tienes algo en contra de los gatos en especial…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?" Sin más, se sentó en la cama de golpe, en frente de Mikasa y el gato, que se encontraba en su regazo.

"Que tienes un tipo de aversión hacia los gatos… ¿quizá miedo?" ¿¡De donde sacó eso!?

"¿De verdad piensas que le tendría miedo _a un gato_?"

"No se porque ni siquiera lo quieres tocar."

"Es porque está sucio."

"También los caballos."

"No porque los limpiamos constantemente."

"Por favor, Rivaille, no les lavan los dientes y dejas que te laman la mano."

"Pero aún así están mucho más limpios que ese gato."

"Entonces demuéstrame que no tienes nada en contra de ella."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?" Mikasa no respondió, simplemente puso al pequeño gato en la cama y dejó que caminara hacia Rivaille.

"Oye, qué demonios se supone qu—" ya era tarde porque el gato ya estaba oliendo y acariciando el brazo que tenía apoyado en la cama.

"Voy a quedar lleno de pelos, maldición." Con un dedo, comenzó a tratar de empujar al animal, pero fue en vano porque empezó a dar vueltas, creyendo que le estaba acariciando. En ese momento miró de reojo a Mikasa…ojala no lo hubiera hecho. De nuevo tenía esa sonrisa en la cara. Y de nuevo empezó a sentir calor. _Mierda..._para distraerse, empezó a molestar al gato, que sin fallar respondía a cada cosa que le hacía. Después de un rato, se encontraba absorto en pasar su mano por el pelaje del animal. Era realmente suave, además de que cada vez ronroneaba más fuerte.

Volvió a percatarse de lo que sucedía cuando otra mano se unió a la suya, acariciando gentilmente la cabeza del animal, que parecía empezar a caer en un estado soñoliento al estar acurrucándose al lado de Rivaille.

"Voy a llevarlo de vuelta al pueblo." La repentina voz de Mikasa fue lo que lo sacó de su empecinamiento con el animal. Se había acercado bastante, sólo la tenía a unos centímetros de distancia, pero aún así no despegaba la vista del gato.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no te di permiso de que lo mantuvieras?" dijo, calmadamente.

"Si, pero como dijiste está prohibido, y el comandante de seguro te invadirá con preguntas si llegara a saber…además, ni siquiera hay tiempo para cuidar de un gato con todo lo que pasa…" Todo lo que dijo era verdad, aunque sonara como una verdadera mierda. Un soldado no podía darse siquiera lujos como los de una mascota, no en el tiempo en el que vivían por lo menos. A parte de que no se podía por las reglas del lugar, ¿qué garantía tenía de volver después de una excursión fuera? Ni siquiera era posible tener una familia…

Poco a poco se habían acercado tanto que cada uno estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, mientras que las manos que anteriormente habían estado acariciando al ahora dormido gato estaban entrelazadas.

"Tienes razón."Dijo Rivaille en voz baja. _Sólo quedate con el maldito gato si quieres, maldición…_Podía conseguir fácilmente el permiso de Irwin para que se quedara aquí el animal, pero no podía garantizar lo otro…

"…sí…"fue lo único que respondió Mikasa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo totalmente, podrían haber pasado horas, minutos, días o segundos, pero podría haberse quedado así para siempre. Nada de muertes ni camaradas muertos, nada de amenazas constantes, nada de titanes rompiendo muros, nada de problemas, nada de etiquetas. Sólo un simple idiota con problemas de irritabilidad y un problema de obsesión con la limpieza, y una chica rota con problemas emocionales.

"…es mejor ir lo antes posible…"de nuevo, su voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La realidad que no podían escapar; morir o ser comido, literalmente. No había tiempo para nada más que sólo sobrevivir. Esa era la única misión de gente como ellos, soldados; sobrevivir hasta el final.

"…hmmm…." Ni siquiera quería responder, pero con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, empezó a levantarse, pero sin soltar su mano. El gato seguía dormido, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

"Bueno, entonces vamos ahora, sino después será muy tarde…" _Además, ya te encariñaste bastante con el gato…_

"¿Qué acaso vas a ir tú también?"Preguntó Mikasa, mirando sus manos entrelazadas en vez de sus ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a dejar ir sola? También tengo que tomar parte de la culpa, si yo fui quien te dejo traerlo en primer lugar. Lo más justo sería que te acompañase." Además de que se aburriría bastante si no estaba con ella. Y porque, honestamente, tampoco quería dejarla sola.

"Bueno, si así lo dices…" Con un último apretón, dejó ir su mano, sintiendo instantáneamente el frío, mientras que Mikasa se ponía de pie también.

"Espero que esta vez no terminemos trayendo un perro aquí…" comentó Rivaille, mientras Mikasa recogía delicadamente al pequeño animal, aún durmiendo.

"No lo creo, sería demasiado notorio." Contestó la chica mientras se disponían a salir de la habitación.

"Bueno, no creo que te detenga a traerlo." Respondió, ya fuera del lugar.

"¿Y cómo se que ahora no serás tú el que lo haga?"

"¿Parezco alguien que se encariñe con los sucios animales de la calle?"

"Honestamente, sí."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué percepción tienes de mí?" Preguntó, sonando indignado, mientras que Mikasa llevaba una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Por lo menos haber traído al gato había servido de algo, la había visto más feliz que otras veces y eso era verdaderamente algo que apreciaba.

* * *

**N/A: **Son las una de la mañana y estoy agonizando D: Este es el producto del estress así que no se si sea bueno xD Gracias por las reviews, sigan así :D


	12. Saving the brat

****¿Adivinen qué? Es un AU :DDDD

**Disclaimer: **SNK le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_Saving the brat_

"Argh…mocosos de mierda hoy en día…" Había sido una buena noche de viernes, hasta que se encontró con este idiota. Al parecer se llamaba Eren, ya que los tipos que estuvieron a punto de sacarle la mierda a golpes repitieron ese nombre varias veces.

El tipo estaba sangrando de la nariz y la boca. Al parecer antes de que llegara ya le habían propinado una buena golpiza porque aparte de eso, ni siquiera podía mantener el equilibrio y tenía que llevarlo casi arrastrando por la ciudad mientras hablaba incoherencias como 'Los voy a matar a todos' y 'esos malditos gigantes de mierda me las pagaran'.

"Oye, mocoso, ¿dónde vives? Tengo que llevarte a tu casa." Le preguntó molesto. Aparte de estar llevándolo de un hombro, el chico le estaba ensuciando la camiseta con sangre y además estaba bastante sucio, como si lo hubieran arrastrado por el suelo. "¡Responde!"

"Dos cuadras más…"respondió el herido. _Mierda... _

Había sido una noche tan tranquila, Irwin y los demás se habían ido hacia poco rato y él había decidido prender un cigarrillo e irse a casa también. Pero no. Tenía que haberse encontrado, justo en la esquina de su puto apartamento, a este enano siendo apaleado por esos tipos de la otra banda. Buena suerte para el mocoso, porque en cuanto vieron a Rivaille llegando al lugar salieron corriendo como niñitas, pero mala suerte para él que ahora tenía que cargar al idiota y llevarlo a su casa. No podía dejarlo tirado allí desangrándose tampoco.

"Oye, ya cruzamos las dos cuadras, ahora dónde." Con un dedo tembloroso, el chico Eren apuntó hacia una puerta, un poco más allá. _Bien._

Como pudo subió las escaleras con el chico a cuestas y tocó la puerta. Podía escuchar movimiento así que sí, había alguien. Después de unos momentos, abrieron. Era una chica. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, facciones finas y una bufanda roja cubría su cuello, haciendo contraste con su blanca tez. Al parecer había estado leyendo porque atendió con lentes puestos y un libro en su otra mano, que inmediatamente dejó a un lado cuando vio el estado en el que venia el chico.

"¡Eren!" _Si, tenía razón, ese era el nombre del idiota._

"Ayúdame a llevarlo."Fue lo único que respondió Rivaille, ignorando la desesperación evidente en la voz de la chica.

Rápidamente pasó el otro brazo de Eren por sus hombros y le ayudó a llevarlo por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde lo tendieron en una cama.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Por qué está así?" Preguntaba la chica mientras buscaba vendajes para curar a Eren. Rivaille sólo se sentó en una silla del lugar, cerca de la ventana que estaba abierta y prendió un cigarrillo.

"No se, no tengo idea. Cuando lo encontré unos tipos estaban a punto de matarlo." Respondió ausente mientras examinaba su camiseta blanca. La iba a tener que dar de baja, estaba repleta de manchones de sangre, al igual que su sudadera negra, aunque no se notaba tanto. _Maldita sea. _

"¿Tú lo ayudaste?"Preguntó nuevamente la chica, mientras ahora limpiaba la sangre del rostro del chico con un paño húmedo.

"¿Ayudarlo? No. Sólo iba caminando hacia mi apartamento cuando me los encontré. Ellos solo salieron corriendo, y no podía dejarlo tirado hecho mierda allí." Respondió, botando una bocanada de humo. Observaba como poco a poco se diluía el humo para mezclarse con el ambiente nocturno. Estuvo repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta cuando la chica volvió a hablar un rato después.

"Gracias…" Al parecer ya había terminado de curarlo. Debía de tener experiencia en cosas como esta. El cigarrillo ya se le había acabado en ese momento, pero no iba a tirar la colilla por la ventana.

"No es nada…"respondió como si nada mientras se paraba de la silla. Ya debía marcharse. Pero cuando salieron de la habitación y la chica cerró la puerta, hubo un cambio de planes.

"¿Aceptarías algo de beber?" Le preguntó calmadamente la chica. Él sólo se le quedo mirando unos segundos, sin saber que responder honestamente. Pensaba irse inmediatamente, después de todo, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ella o siquiera tenía un motivo por el que quedarse. _Qué daño hará…_

"Si quieres…" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. La siguió hasta la sala de estar, que estaba bastante cálida con la chimenea encendida y se sentó en el sofá grande cerca de la ventana. Para su agrado estaba todo bastante limpio, nada de polvo o cosas raras en las murallas ni muebles, todo ordenado.

"Voy a buscarte un té…"le escuchó decir y la vio desapareciendo por una puerta, seguramente era la cocina.

Estaba extremadamente cómodo por alguna razón, el ambiente estaba bastante agradable también, ni comparado con el frío que hacía fuera. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la colilla del cigarro de antes. Miró a su alrededor y encima de la mesa de centro divisó dos ceniceros, que para su sorpresa, uno tenía unas cuantas colillas en el, y no eran de hace mucho tiempo. _Hmm…al parecer ella también fuma…_ Se acercó y depositó por fin su colilla en el cenicero ocupado, decidiendo prender otro más al volver a sentarse en el gran sofá. Estuvo un rato intentando hacer halos de humo hasta que sintió que se acercaba alguien. Era la chica con dos tazas de té en las manos. Dejó la suya en la mesa mientras que ella sostenía la suya con ambas manos, tomando pequeños sorbos sentada a una distancia prudente de él, mientras que Rivaille seguió fumando durante un rato más hasta que decidió interrumpir el silencio.

"Rivaille."

"¿Qué?"

"Me llamo Rivaille, cual es tu nombre." Dijo, apagando la mitad de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y mirándola ahora a la cara. Había algo que le molestaba, ¿por qué no simplemente le dijo adiós? ¿Por qué tenía a un extraño en casa y no estaba intimidada? En especial con él, que la mayoría de la gente temía sólo por su expresión diaria. Era…interesante de alguna forma. Además de que parecía compartir el mismo vicio que él.

"Mikasa." Respondió la chica, todavía calmada y con la mirada fija en el fuego vivo de la chimenea.

"Mmmm…"después de mirar un rato al techo, decidió empezar a tomar el té que le había traído. En cuanto lo acercó a su boca, pudo olerlo, era menta al parecer, menta y algo más que no sabía identificar. Bebió un sorbo. A diferencia de otros tés, con el sabor a cigarro en la boca no le dejaba un gusto raro, era bastante refrescante incluso. No tenía idea que más le había vertido pero era bastante de su agrado.

Estuvieron en silencio durante bastante rato, sólo escuchando como crujían los leños dentro del fuego de la chimenea, hasta que Rivaille terminó, demasiado de prisa para su gusto, su tasa y decidió prender de nuevo el cigarrillo que había dejado a medias en el cenicero. Para su sorpresa, la chica desde uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos e hizo lo mismo. Parecía estar bastante cómoda con un extraño a su lado, al igual que él en todo caso.

"¿Eren estaba siendo golpeado por esa banda de gigantes, verdad?"Preguntó de repente.

"Si, ya le habían apaleado bastante cuando me lo encontré."Respondió Rivaille, soltando una bocanada de humo al mismo tiempo. "Parece que quería asesinarlos o algo por el estilo, no dejaba de repetir eso durante el camino." Siguió, ahora mirando nuevamente al techo blanco del lugar.

"Si, es una vendetta personal…" sonaba preocupada ahora. _¿En qué mierda se metió ese idiota? Ni siquiera es parte de una banda de por aquí…_Volvió a inhalar el cigarrillo.

"Heh, ¿Una vendetta? ¿Qué acaso es de una banda?"

"No…nuestra madre fue asesinada por ellos en un drive-by* a nuestra casa anterior… y él juró que se vengaría…" dijo pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello negro mientras botaba el humo del cigarrillo que tenía en su otra mano. Rivaille la miraba de reojo desde su posición con la cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía un poco frustrada por el chico, que al parecer, era su hermano.

"Ya veo… ¿es tu hermano? La verdad no se parecen mucho…" habló como si nada Rivaille, volviendo a botar el humo del cigarrillo e inhalando otra vez.

"En realidad no, sus padres me acogieron cuando los míos murieron en un accidente cuando yo era pequeña." Y ella también volvió a inhalar, sin despegar su mirada del fuego.

"Mmm…" Al parecer estaba demasiado cómodo con la chica como para estar preguntando cosas así. "De seguro que el chico hace muchas cosas como esta para que estés tan relativamente calmada…" A pesar de que si, estaba preocupada, otra persona estaría al borde de un colapso nervioso al ver a alguien de su familia cubierta en sangre.

"Si, bastante a menudo…" aseguró. "Siempre está poniéndose en peligro y haciendo cosas arriesgadas…pero nada de lo que diga o haga lo hace cambiar." _Que dolor en el culo debe ser ese idiota._ A veces, unos buenos golpes podían enseñarle una buena lección a alguien…

"Ya veo…hermano difícil el que tienes que aguantar…" En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su cigarrillo había sido completamente consumido mientras hablaba, cayendo toda la ceniza directo en el cenicero. _Maldición…_Sacó la cajetilla de su chaqueta para sacar otro, pero para su desgracia, estaba vacía. "Mierda…"murmuró.

"¿Quieres uno?" escuchó que le preguntaba la chica. La miró unos segundos directo a los ojos antes de responderle. Tenía una mirada calma, imperturbable mientras extendía la cajetilla hacia él. Se acercó a ella y tomó uno, sin molestar en volver a alejarse.

"¿Fuego?" Dijo Mikasa, extendiendo ahora el encendedor y prendiéndolo para él, que inmediatamente tomó el favor.

"…suena bastante problemático." Concluyó su frase inconclusa, con el cigarrillo ya prendido y botando el humo de la primera bocanada.

"Si..." respondió la chica ausentemente, también aspirando de su cigarrillo. "Gracias de nuevo por haberlo traído a casa."

"No fue nada, no importa." Miró a la chica a los ojos esta vez, y ahora realmente pudo apreciar cuan estresada estaba sobre la situación. Era por eso su silencio durante todo el tiempo que había estado allí con él. Tampoco era como si fuera de decirle a un simple extraño todo. No sabía porque, pero la realización fue como una cachetada en la cara, en especial con la expresión de sus ojos, que hablaban por sí solos.

"No tienes que preocuparte tanto por el chico…estoy seguro de que podrá arreglárselas solo…" Que mierda estaba hablando si ni siquiera conocía a ese idiota…también, ¿que mierda le había dado por decir eso? Fue casi como una necesidad, un impulso instantáneo de decirlo que ni siquiera pudo analizar.

"Si, pero es difícil porque pareciera que ni siquiera le importase su vida cada vez que hace cosas como esta…"No sabía porque pero realmente le molestaba la actitud del chico, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que su estupidez hacía sufrir a su única familia? O que siquiera podría morir, de hecho, si no fuera porque él había aparecido en ese momento de seguro que esos tipos lo mataban a palos. _Mocosos de mierda a veces…_

Durante esos momentos había puesto su brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá, justo detrás de donde estaba sentada Mikasa, que pareció no importarle porque ni siquiera hizo algún ademán de disgusto o incomodidad. Si era honesto, la verdad es que estaban _ambos_ mucho más cómodos que lo que _deberían_ siendo unos extraños.

"Entonces hazle entender…" dijo Rivaille, de forma intensa y baja, mirándola a los ojos sin cambiar su expresión, mientras el cigarrillo se consumía poco a poco en su mano.

"¿Y cómo…?" preguntó extrañada la chica arqueando una ceja, mientras botaba el humo del cigarrillo casi en su cara debido a la cercanía en la que estaban. Ahora podía notar que era realmente atractiva, y no solo una cara bonita por lo que podía deducir hasta ahora.

"Fácil…a veces, algunas personas sólo aprenden con un poco de dolor…en especial la gente como tu hermano…" no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa casi sádica mientras lo decía. Ella sólo lo quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que soltó una carcajada sin humor.

"Créeme que he tenido que hacerlo ya en algunas ocasiones, en especial cuando empieza a comportarse como un idiota con nuestros amigos…" dijo, inhalando una vez más su cigarrillo, ya en la mitad y un poco menos.

"Que chico más problemático tienes como hermano…" respondió, mientras botaba el humo de la bocanada que había tomado mientras hablaba la chica, que también hacía lo mismo. Era como una batalla cruzada, ambos recibiendo el humo que el otro exhalaba directo en la cara, con miradas cómplices, más allá de las palabras. Una atracción casi automática, como si todo lo del accidente del chico hubiera sido una jugada del destino para conocerse, un encuentro ya predeterminado por circunstancias caóticas. Se miraron a los ojos tanto tiempo que ambos cigarrillos ya estaban extintos en el cenicero que compartían desde hacía unos momentos atrás. Pero, más por mala suerte que buena, su celular empezó a vibrar, sacándolos de su semi trance. Inmediatamente lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio quien era. _Hanji eres una mierda. _Tenía los peores momentos para aparecer a veces, maldición. Ni siquiera se digno en contestarle, sólo le colgó y volvió a dejar el celular dentro de su bolsillo, no sin antes verificar la hora. Ya casi era medianoche. _Creo que hasta aquí llega todo…_

"Es tarde, es mejor que me vaya." Dijo Rivaille, interrumpiendo el silencio de la casa. Pero aún así no se movió de su lugar, sino que se quedo casi pensante allí, mirándola desde la diferencia de estatura que se notaba incluso sentados.

"Si, tienes razón." Respondió monótonamente Mikasa, en las mismas condiciones que él.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Rivaille, con una movimiento fluido y tomando impulso del respaldo donde descansaba una de sus manos, se acercó _bastante_ a Mikasa, tomándola por sorpresa. Y aún más cuando sintió unos suaves labios en su mejilla, seguidos de un susurro y un repentino delicioso aroma a colonia varonil.

"Espero que puedas controlar a tu hermano…pero si tienes algún problema, puedes llamarme, después de todo, poseo bastante poder por estos lados…te puedo hechas una mano si quieres…" Podía sentir el olor de cigarrillo y perfume emanando de la chica, y era casi embriagador, podría quedarse así todo el día rodeado de ese delicioso aroma. Además, su piel era tan suave que parecía mentira. Podría probar hacerlo otra vez pero eso sería aprovechar su suerte demasiado. Aunque estuvo en esa posición durante más tiempo del que pretendía, al final poco a poco se fue separando de ella y volvió a pararse, sin romper el contacto visual.

"Nos vemos otra vez…" Dijo, al fin Rivaille y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa tranquilamente, mientras poco después escuchaba unos pasos siguiéndolo durante el camino.

En el mueble que estaba al lado dela puerta de entrada todavía estaba el libro que había dejado allí Mikasa cuando les abrió la puerta, y para su agrado también habían unas cuantas hojas y lápices. Recogió uno y escribió rápidamente una serie de números más su nombre, entregándoselo a la chica que ahora estaba a su lado. "En caso de que ocurra algo…" le dijo. Ella sólo hizo una sonrisa torcida, parecía divertida por la situación ahora. "¿Puede ser para algo más, verdad…?"Respondió Mikasa. Y sería un estúpido para no darse cuenta del significado detrás de sus palabras. Él también sonrió un poco, arqueando una ceja. "Depende de que se trate…" Dejó el lápiz donde estaba antes y, después de una última mirada, abrió la puerta, enfrentándose a la fría noche.

"Nos vemos pronto…" Sintió que le hablaban por la espalda.

"¿Pronto? Vaya par de hermanos más problemáticos…" dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo un ademán de despedida mientras bajaba la escalera sintiendo los ojos de la chica en su espalda, hasta que escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse. No miró hacia atrás, porque sabía por instinto que la vería bastante seguido de ahora en adelante. Al final, su noche no terminó siendo tan mierda como había pensado al principio.

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias por todas las reviews! Nunca pensé tener tantas :O Muchas gracias :D Espero que este capitulo no me haya quedado raro porque lo escribí de a pedazos mientras tenía millonadas de cosas que estudiar D: Pero esta semana es el aniversario del colegio así que tendré tiempo de sobra para hacer algo mejor, además de que tengo centenares de ideas para escribir XD Sigan así de geniales y digánme si tienen alguna queja/sugerencias o lo que sea lol Nos vemos ;D


	13. Break Down

Crisis existencial por el episodio de esta semana D: A propósito, muchos me han preguntado sobre continuaciones de algunas de las historias, y déjenme decirles que sí, si tienen continuación, pero todavía no las voy a subir :trollface: todo a su debido tiempo, ya verán por que lol todo está fríamente calculado asi que después de "cierto drabble que marcara un hito en la historia" van a venir las continuaciones, no se las puedo tirar así como así porque en esos momentos su relación y lazos ya eran bastante fuertes y tengo que "construir" el momento para eso, if you know what i mean xD

**Disclaimer: **SNK le pertenece a Isayama Hajime

* * *

_Break Down_

Habían estado en su oficina haciendo papeleo cuando llegaron dos soldados a tocar la puerta. Llevaban caras solemnes, como si estuvieran a punto de tocar un tema bastante serio. Podía ver como uno de ellos tocaba su pantalón una y otra vez, señal de lo nervioso que estaba, mientras que el otro tenía el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de no dejarse llevar por una emoción que lo llenaba.

Pero en cuanto hablaron entendió el porque de sus caras y actitudes.

"Señor…encontramos unas cajas y creemos que debe inspeccionarlas usted…personalmente…"dijo el que no dejaba de tocarse el pantalón.

"¿Y por qué, soldado?" preguntó, sin cambiar su expresión estoica. Mikasa estaba de pie un poco más atrás, con la misma expresión suponía.

El otro soldado respondió, "Señor, son…propiedad de ellos…" se le quebró la voz en la última frase. No hacía falta ponerse a analizar quienes eran "ellos", lo sabía muy bien, pero que ahora viniera con eso fue como una cachetada en la cara.

"Está bien." Respondió, sin alteración ni muestra de emoción. "Los sigo." Los soldados asintieron.

"Ackerman, tu te quedas." Habló sin mirarla.

"Si, señor." Fue lo único que respondió, pero con el cambio de voz imperceptible que sólo algunos podían discernir. Ella sabía también de quienes hablaban.

Saliendo de la oficina, sin más, siguió ahora a los dos soldados sin nombre, cabizbajos. Era una verdadera ironía que no dejara de llover desde hacía dos días. El ambiente representaba exactamente como se sentían los chicos. Tristes.

Allí estaban, en el cuarto que ocupaban para guardar cajas y cosas inservibles, oscuro, apenas iluminado con una ampolleta que pestañeaba, amenazando con explotar.

"Aquí, señor." Dijo, de repente uno de los soldados. La suciedad del lugar era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos. Parecía un sueño distante todo esto, pero el estúpido dolor que sentía era él único ancla a la realidad. Ya había pasado por esto. Ya había tratado de olvidar todo, de seguir adelante, eso era lo que debía hacer. No había lógica en lamentarse, pero aún así a_ún dolía_. Dolía tratar de olvidar.

Los chicos apuntaron a dos cajas de tamaño considerable en el suelo. Las miró unos segundos y se agachó a ver que había dentro, aunque ya sabía.

Allí se encontraba la ropa de civil, cuadros y artículos de quienes alguna vez habían sido compañeros suyos. Del escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Los chicos que él mismo había seleccionado. Podía ver los numerosos cravats* que Auruo ocupaba, al igual que él, un vestido de Petra que una vez la había visto en el, una cantidad de lazos para el cabello que Erd siempre ocupaba y una fotografía de Gunter con él mismo, que habían tomado ya ni siquiera recordaba porque, pero parecía bastante feliz comparado con la cara de muerte que lleva él. Como siempre.

Se quedó allí varios minutos completamente quieto, pero en vez de mirar lo que había dentro de las cajas decidió cerrar los ojos. No quería verlos. No quería ver a quien había fallado. No quería ponerse a recordar los viejos tiempos. No quería recordar las sonrisas de cada uno. No quería saber nada más de ellos. Pero aún así, allí estaban. Tenía miedo. No sabía porque pero tenía miedo. Quería salir de allí rápido. Ahora.

"Bótenlo." Dijo de repente, con voz seria.

"¿Eh?"

"Que no me escuchaste soldado, dije boten todo esto. No hay necesidad de tenerlo aquí si los propietarios ya no están." Respondió, pero esta vez su voz llevaba un cierto aire distinto al de siempre, no era serio y comandante solamente, llevaba algo más.

"Espero que cumplan con lo que les ordene." Dijo como última frase, y haciéndose paso entre los dos chicos, salió del lugar. No sabía que cara habían puesto los dos, pero estaba seguro de que tenían aprensiones sobre su actitud. Pero no importa. Era egoísta, no le importaba lo que ellos sintieran, sólo se preocupaba él de no sentir.

Desde que había entrado a la oficina no habían cruzado palabra. Pero estaba bien por él, no quería hablar. Aún así podía sentir las miradas que de repente le ofrecía Mikasa. Lo estaba analizando, descifrando cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de encontrar algo. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Era el maestro de las máscaras, y a ella todavía le faltaba para alcanzar ese nivel, mucho menos romper una.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar era el de la lluvia caer, incesante, golpeando la ventana y todo a su paso. Como si tratara de lavar todo, la sangre, la tristeza, la impotencia, pero fallando rotundamente. Justo como él.

Afuera estaba ya oscuro, no sabía si ya era tarde o porque las espesas nubes tapaban toda iluminación de los rayos solares. Al mirar por la ventana, podía ver las muchas hileras de humo provenientes de la ciudad, mezclándose con el grisáceo cielo, una a una. Hacía bastante frío también, pero no era su problema, siempre estaba helado hasta los huesos. Aún si la chimenea que tenía en la oficina estuviera prendida. Ya había aprendido a vivir con ello.

"Señor." Escuchó. No se había percatado que se había quedado mirando por la ventana todo este rato. "¿Qué?" Tampoco que había usado el 'señor' para referirse a él, después de un año de que le había dicho que dejara de hacerlo.

"Necesito ayuda con esta planilla." Respondió, levantando la hoja para que la viera.

"Sigh, ven, acerca tu silla…" incluso a sus oídos sonaba cansado. Mikasa hizo lo que le dijo y levantó la silla hasta estar al lado de él y del escritorio.

"Escucha bien porque no lo voy a repetir dos veces, ¿entendido?" Seguía sonando cansado. Aunque tratara de enmascararlo. Pero aún así prosiguió con la explicación. De vez en cuando la miraba a los ojos para asegurarse de que estuviera escuchando y entendiera, hasta que habló de repente.

"Las bolsas bajo tus ojos están más marcadas que de costumbre."

"¿Eh?" Dijo extrañado mientras ponía el lápiz en la mesa y la miraba directo a los ojos.

"También estás más pálido que lo normal." Le estaba incomodando bastante como lo miraba. Como si pudiera ver exactamente todo lo que pensaba.

"Que mierda es esto, ¿un chequeo médico?" respondió, molesto. No quería esto ahora.

"Tampoco me dijiste nada cuando te dije señor hace un rato…"

"Mira, si quieres tratar de decirme algo, dilo, sin rodeos ni mierda raras." Dijo, más enojado de lo que pretendía. Después silencio, sólo dos miradas penetrantes.

"Déjalo ir." Dijo, simplemente. Pero sabía _exactamente _a lo que se refería.

"Ándate." Respondió, luego de unos segundos. No iba a tener esto ahora. No hoy.

"Mírate, estas todo alterado, ya ni siquie—"

"VETE, AHORA." Exclamó, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Definitivamente no. A la mierda el papeleo.

"RIVAILLE." Ella también alzó la voz, pero no lucía molesta. Le enojaba. ¿Por qué tenía que salir ahora con esto?

Si no se quería ir, la iba a echar a la fuera. Se había levantado del asiento en un solo movimiento, pero una mano lo agarró del brazo, casi igual de poderosa que la suya, y lo volvió a sentar, mientras que la otra lo agarraba del cuello, pero sin ahorcarlo. Y él de instinto solamente le agarró la chaqueta en la parte del cuello. Ahora lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y bastante cerca. Podía sentir su respiración calmada, así como la de él, que estaba bastante acelerada. Ambas miradas impenetrables e intensas.

"¿Quién fue el que me dijo que siempre tenía que calmar mis emociones incluso en los momentos más difíciles?" Estaba usando su propio discurso en su contra. Maldita.

"Sé que sientes que es tu culpa lo que le pasó a tu equipo." _Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate. _No quería seguir escuchando esta mierda.

"Y estoy segura de lo que hiciste con lo que esos dos soldados tenían para ti." Lo empezó a apretar más fuerte, al igual que él. "Esta bien, no puedes vivir en el pasado. Pero tampoco puedes estar guardando todo eso que tienes dentro desde ese día."

Silencio.

Ni siquiera respondió algo porque había dado exactamente en el clavo. Sólo se quedó compitiendo con su mirada, mientras aflojaba el agarre en su chaqueta, y ella hacia lo mismo.

¿Era ahora el momento? ¿Podía finalmente hablar de todo lo que tenía dentro, esa culpa que lo carcomía, ahora más que nunca? ¿Podía confiar en ella?

Volvió a acomodarse en la silla, ahora por fin libre de su agarre. Estaba cansado de todo, más que de costumbre. _Que día más de mierda. _Pensó, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Estuvo mirando a la puerta de la oficina unos segundos que parecieron horas. Al parecer Mikasa le estaba dando tiempo. Estaba bien. Le iba a decir. Pero era difícil, después de todo este tiempo decir todo lo que tenía dentro.

"Ni siquiera pude decirles adiós…" dijo de repente. "Ni siquiera pudieron tener un funeral…ni siquiera pude ayudarlos…." Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía sofocado y le ardían los ojos. Hacía años que no se sentía así de mierda. Puso una mano en su cara, tratando de calmarse. Todo esto era tan estúpido, era como volver a ser un mocoso. Pero ella sabía tan bien como él que era necesario. Se apoyó en la mesa, con la mano aún en la cara.

"Perdí a quienes consideraba una familia…" en ese momento sintió como las lágrimas le caían por la cara. Ni siquiera pudo contenerse. Que patético. "…y ni siquiera pude decirles adiós…" soltó un sollozo que no sabía estaba guardando. Fue largo, como si hubiera estado escondido dentro de él todo este tiempo esperando salir, al igual que las lágrimas que no dejaban de correrle por la cara hasta chocar con la madera del escritorio. Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, como un cuchillo. Y los ojos le ardían _tanto_.

En ese momento, sintió una mano que tomaba la suya, sacándolo de su estado momentáneamente. Miró hacia su lado y se encontró con unos ojos que era como si entendieran cada gramo de dolor que tenía dentro. Y que patético que lo viera con la cara llena de lágrimas, a él, quien debería y es su ejemplo a seguir. El toque era tan cálido, completamente contrario al suyo, y era casi reconfortante en sí. No se había dado ni cuenta que estaba poco a poco acercándose a ella, para descansar su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el hombro de Mikasa.

Estaba llorando como un mocoso, no dejaba de sollozar y las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Le estaba manchando toda la camisa. Pero aún así no quería volver a su posición original, ni soltar su cálida mano. Además de ambos estaban en una especie de abrazo, y ninguno quería dejar ir al otro.

De pronto, no sabía porque, pero había comenzado a hablarle sobre como él y los chicos del escuadrón especial se llevaban. Todos los recuerdos que horas atrás no quería recordar ahora se los estaba contando a Mikasa. Las noches cuando bebían, como Auruo siempre trataba de imitarlo, cuando Petra se orinó en su primera misión y cuando Erd y Gunter se quedaron enredados en los cables del equipo tridimensional en un entrenamiento. Eran cosas triviales, pero que siempre recordaba. Y ella también le contó cosas como cuando ella y los otros dos chicos jugaban a las escondidas y Armin se había caído a una zanja, cuando la mano de Eren se había quedado atascada en un jarro por tratar de sacar algo de allí, y como el padre de Mikasa la había llevado a cazar patos cuando era más pequeña. También eran cosas triviales, pero que quizá ella siempre tenía en sus memorias.

Y así estuvieron durante horas, hablando, desahogándose, mientras la lluvia caía fuera con la misma intensidad, y su sonido reconfortante inundaba la habitación con ese sonido monótono de agua golpeando todas las superficies a su paso.

Después de hoy, iba a tener que estar siempre agradecido de Mikasa. Le había proporcionado una paz interior que desde hacía tanto tiempo no sentía. Además, le había aguantado todo ese acto de mocoso de mierda. De verdad estaba en deuda esta vez. Por fin había encontrado alguien en quien confiar plenamente.


	14. Blood Pact

Toda la culpa de esto la tiene Florence + The Machine

**N/A: **Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_Blood Pact_

Estaba vistiéndose cuando escuchó un portazo en su habitación/oficina. De alguna forma, lo había estado esperando, y sabía exactamente quien era. La única con los cojones suficientes como para hacer tal cosa.

Había terminado de abotonar su camisa cuando alguien finalmente irrumpió en su habitación. Estaba en lo correcto, era Mikasa, y con una cara que a cualquiera le hubiera hecho arrodillarse al instante.

"¿Qué demonios te—

"¿¡Maldito, por qué hiciste eso!?" Se le abalanzó encima, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con su bufanda, ambas miradas frías como el hielo.

"Mikasa, te lo advierto, cálmate." Dijo entre dientes como amenaza, sin dejar de observarla.

"Entonces respóndeme, ¿por qué me dejaste fuera de la misión?" Hablaba como si tratara de suprimir toda la rabia que tenía almacenada, pero sus ojos la traicionaban. Estaban llenos de violencia, indignación hacia él, como si la hubiera insultado con lo más bajo.

"Imbécil, ¿qué no ves en las condiciones que estás? ¿Crees que puedes ir al exterior así, llena de vendajes y cortes después de la última vez? Ni de puta broma te dejaba ir." ¿Qué acaso no veía como estaba, era idiota o qué? Después de esa mierda de misión, ni siquiera estaba en las condiciones para un entrenamiento normal.

"Necesito ir, ¿quién va a proteger a Eren si hace otra cosa arriesgada como la última vez? Tengo que ir…pero tú maldito idiota…" Como si fuera posible, su agarre cobró más fuerza, trayéndolo hacia sí misma y quedando nariz con nariz y frente con frente con él. Ahora podía ver con mucha más claridad la rabia detrás de su mirada, salvaje y colérica, indignada, pero con un tinte de desesperación que recién ahora venía a notar. _Necesitaba _ir, podía sentirlo solo con ver su mirada. Pero no iba a ceder. No con esto.

"Ackerman." Dijo, con voz fría y seria. Sólo se refería a ella con su apellido cuando estaban en público o cuando estaba completamente enojado, como ahora. "No vas a ir, y esa es mi última palabra como tu superior." Si las miradas matasen, ahora estaría al borde de la muerte con como lo miraba, tan llena de cólera y frustración. Pero no importaba si lo odiaba por esto, lo que estaba tratando de hacer con esto era mucho más importante para él que sentimientos efímeros.

No le respondió nada. Sólo un cruce de miradas interminable, hielo y fuego encontrados, sin ceder ninguno de los dos.

"Eres una verdadera mocosa de mierda, sabias."Habló de repente Rivaille, rompiendo el silencio tenso en el que estaban envueltos. "¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando viniste a mi oficina casi llorando de que estabas arrepentida por mi lesión? Al parecer tu cabeza llena de aire no lo captó muy bien que digamos." La estaba incitando más a la violencia diciéndole cosas como esa, pero estaba enojado también. "Confía en Jaeger. Todavía no lo haces, confía en su fuerza para mantenerse con vida. El chico tiene más vidas que un puto gato y de eso estoy seguro. Pero tu sigues haciéndolo, sigues sin confiar aunque sea un poco en él."

"Sí confío en Eren…" Le respondió entre dientes, alargando cada frase. Estaba en el límite.

"¿Ah, sí? Tanto como para tener que estar detrás de él constantemente para ver si se manda alguna cagada, por favor. Confías más en el chico rubio que en jamás lo harás en Jae—

Dolor. Ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque fue como si lo hubieran desconectado. Ese dolor, esa sensación de dolor lo inundaba de repente. Claro, había pasado los límites así que no era para sorprenderse haber recibido de lleno un puñetazo por parte de Mikasa. Lo malo es que lo había echo enfurecer. _De verdad _esta vez.

Podía sentir como la sangre le empezaba a salir de la nariz, y como ese ardor tan familiar empezaba a hacer aparición en la zona afectada. No pegaba para nada como una niñita, tenía que reconocer, a cualquier otro lo habría noqueado con ese golpe, de hecho, estaba un poco mareado con el rápido cambio de posición que sufrió su cabeza, de un lado a otro en un segundo. Increíblemente, su expresión no había cambiado mucho, sólo abrió los ojos más de lo normal mientras apretaba los dientes y su mandíbula se tensaba.

Con una mano, que ya no sujetaba la bufanda de la chica, se tocó la nariz, inspeccionando el daño. Sangre. No mucha, pero la había. También en su boca, al parecer con el impacto se había mordido el labio.

En ese momento sintió como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido dentro de él. Estaba _furioso. _Sólo la miró por una fracción de segundo antes de ahora él abalanzarse sobre ella, agarrándola del cuello con una mano mientras la hacía retroceder a grandes pasos con sólo su fuerza, hasta llegar a caer encima de ella sobre su cama, antes perfectamente doblada.

Todavía no la soltaba del cuello mientras estaba encima con ambas piernas a su lado, y su otra mano agarrándola de una de sus muñecas firmemente, caras extremadamente cerca. Con el forcejeo, la bufanda de Mikasa se había soltado de su cuello, ambos extremos a cada lado, dejando parte de su cuello expuesto hacia él. Ambos estaban mirándose con rabia, como dos flamas mezclándose entre sí con su intensidad, nunca cediendo ante el otro, ambos mostrando los dientes, como animales listos para atacar en cualquier momento, músculos preparados para cualquier eventual peligro, y la sangre de Rivaille, ahora cayéndole en plena mejilla a la chica bajo suyo en aquel posición comprometedora para cualquier otro.

"Esta vez fuiste bastante lejos, mocosa de mierda." Dijo entre respiración dificultosa, como si estuviera un tanto exhausto. "Dado que tu cerebro esta lleno de hoyos voy a ser bastante claro; No vas a ir a esa misión a morir. No bajo mi mando. No mientras yo este aquí, a cargo de ti." Dijo, escupiendo partículas de sangre mientras daba pequeños apretones al cuello de Mikasa., que al parecer estaba empezando a captar sus intenciones. Estuvieron en silencio bastantes minutos, la rabia disminuyendo en los dos con el paso de los segundos pero sin romper el cruce de miradas.

"¿Por qué entonces?" respondió de repente, con voz un poco sofocada debido a la mano que le impedía hablar bien. Ya no lucía tan feroz como antes, al parecer había funcionado en algo lo que había dicho. Pero aún así tenía que probarlo. La respuesta la sabía mejor que nadie, estaba seguro con solo escucharla y verla a los ojos que ya había entendido, pero no, tenía que siempre ser un dolor en el culo con él. _Maldita._

Pasaron otros minutos antes de que Rivaille se dignara a responder.

"¿Por qué crees? No quiero que nadie más muera…en especial tú." Dijo al fin, gotas de sangre aún cayendo en Mikasa y en las sábanas de su cama. "Después de la última misión, cuando todo se fue a la mierda, ¿crees que te habría dejado ir en tal condición a morir?" Ni siquiera le habían sanado algunas heridas y estaba seguro de que todavía tenía la muñeca rota. Ni en broma la dejaba ir allá a matarse.

"Y no me vengas con esa mierda de 'ya no tengo nada, estoy bien' porque no soy un imbécil."

Lentamente le empezó a soltar el cuello, pero no la muñeca que sabía era la que estaba bien. Aunque todavía estaba bastante molesto por el golpe que le había propinado, ya sabía como iba a hacerla pagar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

"En tu condición actual ni siquiera podrías defender a Eren, sólo terminarías siendo comida de titán en cuestión de segundos." Mikasa tenía la cara llena de manchas de su sangre. Irónicamente, sangre que ella misma había hecho brotar. Hacían contraste con su blanca tez, al igual que esa maldita bufanda que tanto aborrecía. No sabía porque pero le molestaba bastante, aunque sabía el significado que tenía para ella. Afortunadamente ahora ya no estaba rodeando su blanco cuello, sino que estaba reposando a cada lado de su dueña.

"Entonces... ¿todo esto era porque estabas tratando de cuidarme?" sonaba sorprendida, casi incrédula, cuando ella tendría que ser la última persona en pensar así de sus acciones después de todo.

"Tómalo como quieras pero no quiero verte muerta por ser una inepta precipitada, no después de la última vez." Cerró los ojos. Todavía recordaba la última misión, y como todo se había puesto negro en cuestión de segundos. Titanes por todos lados, y esos monos matando soldados como insectos, recordándoles que su poder no era nada en comparación. Y aún más con la estudiante prodigio casi muriendo en manos de esas abominaciones. El peso de la realidad había sido abrumante para todos con la aparición de esos titanes mono, incluso él mismo se sentía abatido con la brutalidad y fuerza de ellos. No eran como los demás, no eran como Jaeger, y por eso nadie sabía enfrentarlos. Eran inteligentes, extremadamente inteligentes y con una fuerza incomparable con los otros titanes que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora. Eran criaturas salidas de las más oscuras pesadillas de la humanidad. Y más de él, que había visto como casi despedazaban a Mikasa por tratar de salvar al idiota de Jaeger que se había ido bañado en rabia a pelear contra esos monstruos en forma de titán. Sólo recordarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

De repente sintió una mano en su mejilla, lenta y suavemente avanzando hacia la fuente de sangre que seguía brotando. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con Mikasa observándolo con una expresión que le hacía revolver el estómago. Una mezcla de dolor y de arrepentimiento. Por fin había entendido lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

"¿Y quien se va a hacer cargo de Eren si vuelve a hacer eso…?" Dijo, mientras uno de sus dedos pasaba por la nariz de Rivaille, limpiando la sangre que había provocado con su golpe. Él solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como su mano acariciaba su mejilla un poco inflamada.

"¿Para qué crees que voy? También es mi deber mantenerlo en línea…" le respondió, inclinándose hasta apoyar su frente en el cuello descubierto de Mikasa, mientras soltaba al fin su muñeca sólo para apoyar ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, previniéndolo de no posar todo su peso encima de ella.

La sangre que había derramado en la mejilla de Mikasa había hecho su camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su frente apoyada. Tenía aquel líquido impregnado en la cara, y ahora la había manchado a ella, que estaba suavemente acariciando su cabello con una mano.

"Parecemos padres teniendo que estar pendientes de lo que hace Jaeger para que no la cague…" murmuró de repente Rivaille, mientras veía como una gota de sangre suya venia cayendo lentamente por el inmaculado cuello de Mikasa. Ella no respondió.

Pasaron unos minutos en el más profundo silencio, hasta que finalmente habló.

"Perdón…"murmuró en su cabello. Y en ese momento Rivaille decidió hacerlo; acercó su boca donde seguía cayendo aquella molesta gota de sangre y la mordió, a lo que Mikasa soltó un quejido involuntario, agarrándole el cabello que anteriormente había estado acariciando. Fue rápido. Pero suficiente como para hacerla sangrar. Sentía el gusto metálico ahora aún más que antes en su boca, en sus dientes, en sus labios.

Lentamente fue avanzando por el resto de su cuello, dejando pequeños besos a medida que avanzaba, hasta llegar a su quijada donde se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos.

"Ahora estamos iguales…" murmuró, acercándose más hasta estar frente con frente.

"No voy a dejar que haga nada estúpido así que no te preocupes…" Sabía que seguía preocupada por eso. Ahora que había aprendido a confiar en el chico ya no estaba tan encima de él para todo, pero esa misión pasada había hecho renacer ese sentimiento de preocupación impulsiva en ella. Lo que le había dicho al principio sólo era para hacerla sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, porque sí, ya hace bastante tiempo que había abandonado esas actitudes.

"Gracias…" dijo, abrazándolo con ambos brazos firmemente.

"Pero te va a costar otra cosa…" susurró, sólo para besarla suavemente en la boca por primera vez. Al principio se había puesto tensa, pero poco a poco empezó a corresponderle, moldeando lentamente sus labios con los de él, que la guiaba. Había un sabor metálico, la sangre de ambos se había mezclado al momento de besarse, casi un acto simbólico con lo que habían prometido. Un pacto de sangre. Estuvieron así hasta que la necesidad de aire fue mayor, dejando ir al otro para recobrar el aliento, ambos con un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras se observaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

En ese momento lo sabían, aquella relación que había empezado a construirse tan endeblemente había evolucionado a algo mucho más complejo, algo mucho más que una simple amistad o lazo entre compañeros. Algo mucho más profundo, un lazo que no podía ser roto. Un pacto que jamás iba a ser derrocado.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA


	15. Sweet Dreams

Primero que todo, gracias por todas las reviews :D Pero ahora les traigo fluff porque tengo sueño y uGHHHHHHHHHH MUCHO QUE ESTUDIAAAARR! no tengo mucho tiempo para otras cosas y la semana pasada tanto capitulo y episodio destructor de almas de SNK me dejo doblemente agotada D:

**Disclaimer: **SNK le pertenece a Hajime Isayama (Satán)

* * *

_Sweet Dream _

Las tropas estacionarias eran unos verdaderos imbéciles. Sí, ahora que contamos con los dos mejores soldados de la humanidad en nuestra ciudad dejémoslos haciendo vigilia nocturna, así estaremos todos más seguros. ¿Qué clase de razonamiento de mierda era ese? O más bien, ¿Cómo llego ese idiota tan lejos pensando así? Y lo peor de todo era que ni él ni Mikasa se podían rehusar. Irwin tenía que complacer a los idiotas estos para no provocar inconvenientes entre las dos tropas. Y ahora no valía la pena quejarse, ya llevaban despiertos al menos cinco horas patrullando en las alturas de la muralla fronteriza de Trost.

"Mikasa." Llamó. La chica estaba como una muñeca por la falta de sueño, de vez en cuando se balanceaba hacia los lados, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Y más de una vez la tuvo que sujetar del brazo para que no se cayera. No era una sorpresa de cualquier forma, anoche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien para variar, estuvieron ocupados casi todo el día yendo a reuniones y firmando papeles y ahora tenían que estar despiertos toda la noche patrullando durante invierno. No faltaba decir que él también estaba hecho añicos.

"Mmmm…" con sólo verle la cara podía saber que estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados y estaba pálida.

"Ve a dormir, yo me quedo o te vas a caer de la muralla en cualquier momento." Esta era la quinta vez que le decía algo parecido.

"No." Y esta era la quinta vez que ella respondía lo mismo.

"Sigh, mocosa obstinada…" murmuró, todavía caminando a su lado para tratar de agarrarla si es que en verdad se caía. Por como estaba de verdad lo esperaba. Y él no era la excepción, los ojos le pesaban y ardían más que nunca. Sólo quería cerrarlos durante algunos minutos, pero sabía mejor que eso.

Cada vez que respiraban, una bocanada de humo emanaba de sus bocas y narices. Hacía un frío de mierda también. Y ellos sólo llevaban el uniforme, las capas de la Legión y guantes. Y claro, Mikasa su bufanda roja. Pero incluso así no lograban escabullirse del frío de la noche mientras caminaban por la cima de la muralla hacia la casilla de vigilia a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. _A la mierda esto… _

"Oye, volvamos a la casilla, no hay nada por acá." Le dijo, estaba harto de toda esa noche. Y quedaban por lo menos tres horas más de turno.

"Mmmmm…" contestó Mikasa, totalmente fuera de sí pero tratando de mantener las apariencias. _Le dije que se fuera…_ El frío viento le cortaba la cara mientras avanzaban hacia la pequeña casa de madera, apenas iluminada con una ampolleta.

En cuanto entraron, lo primero que hicieron fue desplomarse uno junto al otro en la banca del lugar. Estaban muertos, pero aún así no podían dormir aún.

"Oye, más te vale estar despierta…" murmuró, con su cabeza apoyada en la de Mikasa, que al parecer había sucumbido.

"Si…estoy despierta…" balbuceó. Con una mano, Rivaille le peñisco una mejilla, a lo cual Mikasa reaccionó al instante con un gran salto.

"¿¡Qué!?" exclamó alerta, mientras que Rivaille seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados.

"Te estas…quedando dormida…" se estaba desvaneciendo él también, pero justo antes de completamente caer dormido, Mikasa le pegó con su codo en la costilla, haciéndolo reaccionar al instante.

"¿¡Qué pasa!?" dijo, un poco exasperado.

"No te quedes dormido…" le respondió Mikasa, sonando más soñolienta que antes y tratando de cubrir un bostezo con su mano.

"No estoy…tsk…" No tenía ni la energía para hablar. Sólo se siguió apoyando en ella, mientras que Mikasa hacía lo mismo con él, el silencio envolviéndolos durante largos minutos.

"No…creo que…aguantemos…" balbuceó Mikasa, siendo lo último que Rivaille escuchó.

Cuando Rivaille volvió abrir los ojos estaba empezando a amanecer. _Mierda…_ Mikasa también había sido derrotada, su suave respiración sonando a su lado. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos habían sucumbido ante el sueño, pero al parecer todavía no terminaban su vigilia porque nadie había venido a hacer el cambio de turno.

"Oye, Mikasa, despierta…" le dijo al oído, a lo que poco a poco fue reaccionando. "Nos quedamos dormidos."

"¿Eh?" Estaba completamente despistada y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, y estaba seguro que él también.

"Nos quedamos dormidos." Repitió. En ese momento pareció reaccionar porque sus ojos se agrandaron en realización. Rivaille tenía una cara incluso peor que la normal.

"¿Vino alguien?" Fue el primer comentario que realizó despabilada.

"No, pero no falta mucho, mira, ya está amaneciendo." Seguía muerto de sueño, y aunque se viera un poco más despierta ahora, sabía que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Ambos volvieron a apoyarse en el otro nuevamente, pero esta vez un poco más conscientes.

"Las tropas estacionarias son unos pedazos de mierda…" comentó Rivaille sin energía.

"Lo hicieron para salvarse del trabajo ellos mismos…"

"Hijos de puta."

"Oye…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Después de esto que más tenemos que hacer?"

"Nada, Irwin dijo que podíamos tomar el día libre ya que estamos confinados aquí en Trost…"

"Quiero dormir…"

"No me digas…"

"Rivaille…"

"Yo también quiero dormir…"

"Mmm…"

"Oye, no te quedes dormida de nuevo."

"No lo estoy…"

"Eso espero…"

Para su suerte, no pasaron más de cinco minutos en silencio y escuchó el sonido de equipos tridimensionales acercándose.

"Oye, despierta, allí vienen."

"Mmmm…"

Levantándose como pudieron, salieron al exterior de la casilla, sólo para encontrarse con dos soldados de las tropas estacionarias, que no parecían muy contentos del cambio de turno.

Ni siquiera se molesto en hablarles, sólo les hizo una seña casi despectiva con la mano y siguió su camino, con Mikasa pisándole los talones, literalmente.

"Argh, ten cuidado." Dijo, deteniendo de lleno su marcha y provocando que la semi dormida Mikasa chocara con él por detrás.

"Sigue avanzando…" Balbuceó, acercándose más a él y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, casi invitándola a caer rendida allí mismo. El viento en la cima de las murallas estaba heladísimo, cortaba la piel con cada pequeña ráfaga, por lo que se aferró aún más a la fuente de calor que tenía cerca, ahora con ambos brazos.

"Oye, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" En cuestión de segundos lo había abrazado por detrás, algo completamente automático al parecer, pero que había hecho que se le acelerara el corazón por unas centésimas de segundo. Lo tenía rodeado con ambos brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello, respiración acompasada acariciando de lleno su piel a cada segundo, volviendo a acelerar su ritmo cardiaco en contra de su voluntad.

"Quedémonos aquí…" murmuró contra su piel, haciéndolo tensar un poco pero inmediatamente volviendo a relajarse. Con una mano empezó suavemente a acariciar las dos que lo tenían atrapado a ella, como si se trataran del material más fino y delicado que hubiera tocado jamás.

"Idiota, se nos congelara el culo si nos quedamos acá más tiempo, además, hora podemos ir a dormir a la base así que muévete." Dijo sin ánimos. Estaba tan agotado como ella y lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, aunque fueran unos minutos si quiera o aunque tuviera esas pesadillas de mierda como siempre. Su cuerpo y mente le gritaban de tanto cansancio, y aunque también quisiera quedarse allí con ella, debían llegar a la base, o más exactamente, a su habitación. Porque estaba seguro de que Mikasa iba a ir a derrumbarse a su cama en vez de la de ella, como ya era costumbre, aunque no le molestaba para nada.

"Vamos..." palmoteándole las manos logró que lo liberara, pero en seguida Rivaille agarró una de ellas, áspera a pesar de verse increíblemente delicada.

"Estoy seguro que si te dejo sola te caerás por la muralla o chocaras con algo así que apúrate." Con un tirón suave, emprendieron marcha.

Afortunadamente, a esas horas de la mañana no había nada de gente en las calles, con suerte algún comerciante levantando y acomodando su puesto para el día o algún borracho que los inútiles de las tropas estacionarias no detuvieron tirado en la calle roncando. Además, hacía un frío de mierda como para andar tan temprano en pie un día de semana en pleno invierno.

El constante traqueteo de los equipos los acompañó durante todo el camino, hasta llegar al establo casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahora venía la verdadera prueba, ¿cómo mierda iba a cabalgar Mikasa si estaba casi muerta? Las probabilidades de que se callera del caballo eran altísimas y Rivaille no iba a tomar riesgos. Aunque la solución fuera…incómoda.

"Oye." Dijo, aún sin soltar su mano. "Estas de broma si te dejo cabalgar el caballo así como estás así que te vas a tener que subir detrás mío." _Ugh, mierda. _

"Mmm…" Estaba seguro que en cualquier otro momento se habría negado rotundamente e incluso le habría mirado feo, pero no ahora casi al borde del colapso. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para apretar su mano.

En ese momento, Rivaille la soltó para poder subir al caballo. A diferencia de lo que los demás pensaban, no era un problema para él subirse al animal, podía saltar bastante alto y eso compensaba su estatura. En un fluido movimiento se montó y una vez firme volvió a extender la mano a Mikasa, que a pesar de estar balanceándose la tomó e increíblemente subió rápidamente detrás de él. _No por nada es una soldado destacada…_ Pero en ese momento sintió de nuevo dos brazos cerrándose justo delante de él y una cabeza en su hombro, aunque ahora incluso más cerca que antes. La podía _sentir _pegada a él. Y no era como si le molestara pero…le ponía un poco nervioso…

Con un leve apretón con ambos muslos, el animal emprendió marcha, agarrando velocidad progresivamente hasta alcanzar un galopeo semi rápido por el bosque. El sol, más alto que hacía unos minutos, ahora los bañaba con su disminuido calor invernal, mientras que la naturaleza aún parecía dormida a su paso veloz. Después de unos minutos, pudo discernir a la distancia el castillo. No quedaba mucho, pero le parecían horas con Mikasa respirando en su cuello y abrazándolo tan delicadamente. Al parecer él iba a ser el que se iba a caer del caballo así…

"Oye…" murmuró. "Ya vamos a llegar, despierta de una buena vez…" La miró de reojo, pero no pudo ver nada más que su cabello porque tenía la cara completamente escondida entre su cuello y hombro. Sólo podía sentir cuan calmada estaba su respiración contra su piel y como su nariz y labios rozaban su cuello de vez en cuando, dejándolo casi frustrado cuando ya no los sentía. Honestamente, lo estaba volviendo un lío sin quererlo, y él estaba cayendo redondo en el juego, si se le pudiera llamar así a lo que hacia.

En ese momento decidió, con una mano, clavar dos dedos en la parte sensible de su rodilla, para despertarla, cosa que surgió efecto inmediatamente.

"¿¡Qué!?" estaba completamente desorientada y su voz sonaba sorprendida por el abrupto despertar, pero esto era más importante, después tendría un día entero para dormir si quería.

"Mocosa, ya vamos a llegar así que trata de despertar aunque sean unos minutos…" De hecho, ya habían llegado para cuando terminó de hablar.

El caballo paró su marcha y el primero en bajarse de él fue Rivaille, seguido de Mikasa que aún parecía muerta en vida. Dejó al animal atado al establo y ambos emprendieron marcha dentro del castillo, como si hacía poco no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Pasaron al chico de turno en la puerta, que estaba tan muerto como Mikasa, y caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, apenas iluminados por antorchas. Dieron unas cuantas vueltas y subieron unos cuantos escalones hasta llegar a su habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe y una vez dentro cerrándola con toda la seguridad que había. Si Mikasa se iba a quedar aquí a dormir no quería tener que enfrentarse con algún idiota abriendo la puerta de golpe y tener que explicar que demonios estaba haciendo acá.

"¿Cerraste tu puerta con llave también?" preguntó mientras se sacaba la capa y guantes de encima, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo.

"Si…" respondió sin ánimo, ahora desprendiéndose del equipo y los arneses, dejándolos apilados ordenadamente en el suelo, seguido de Rivaille.

Una vez terminados lo único que hicieron fue llegar a su cama y caer desplomados a ella, sin importarles estar aún con parte del uniforme.

"Eso fue una mierda." Murmuró Rivaille con la boca sofocada contra la cama, mirándola con ojos rojos, y Mikasa reciprocando con la misma mirada.

"¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer el trabajo de otros?" respondió, mientras él pasaba una mano entre su cabello.

"Porque Irwin tenía que estar de chupamedias obligadamente…por lo menos fue relativamente cerca del castillo o ahí si que habría sido una verdadera mierda…" Medio día de viaje a caballo y muerto de sueño? Ni de broma. Con una hora de caminata y otra a caballo le bastaba y sobraba.

"Si, eso habría sido peor…"

"Posiblemente te hubieras muerto de sueño si fuera así, ya estas bastante mal con lo de recién…" dijo, acercándose más hasta estar completamente apegado a Mikasa.

"No soy la única que estuvo a punto de caer…" murmuró, pasando un brazo por su espalda y apegando la cara a su cuello otra vez.

"Parcialmente verdad, lo reconozco…" estaba empezando a caer ahora mismo, poco a poco la realidad iba desapareciendo a su alrededor, mientras el sueño lo cubría al fin con su manto oscuro y apacible, al igual que Mikasa que estaba seguro que ya se había desvanecido completamente.

En minutos, ambos yacían dormidos en el más profundo sueño, el constante sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que inundaba la habitación junto con los rayos del sol que habían empezado a filtrarse por la ventana del lugar, iluminando ambos cuerpos abrazados, agotados y agarrotados de los dos, con pequeñas sonrisas en ambos rostros a pesar de su condición.

* * *

**N/A: **De nuevo gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows, sigan así :D La próxima vez hago algo de más calidad porque ahora me estoy muriendo XD Nos vemos~


	16. Bonus: High

Emm... este es un fail total y lo voy a nombrar como "Bonus". Al principio era una buena idea pero llegue a cierto punto en que se me fue a la shit cuando lo estaba escribiendo una noche y no pude arreglarlo (bueno, tampoco trate mucho que digamos XD) Sí, acá les dejo crack asqueroso de mi parte, pero ahora que tengo una semana libre entera para escribir y arreglar un poco mi mente (aparte de celebrar porque es como la "semana de la independencia" acá) voy a hacer algo bueno, if you know what i mean.

Repito, este es un LOL total que se escapó de mis manos XD

**Disclaimer: **SNK le pertenece a Isayama Hajime (Satán)

* * *

Bonus: High

High

"No."

"¡No seas tan aguafiestas! ¡Acompáñanos un rato!"

"Si, no es como si te fuéramos a drogar. Vamos, ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Piensan que les voy a creer después de la última vez? Estuve oliendo a alcohol por lo menos tres día según tú y tu maldita nariz, Mike."

"¡Oye! No fue mi culpa y lo sabes."

"Oh no, eso lo se, fue la maldita cuatro ojos que está a tu lado ahora."

"Si, fue mi culpa que siguieras bebiendo mientras amenazabas al pobre del mesero de que no te dejara de llenar el vaso."

"¿Quién fue el maldito que no se que mierda le hizo a lo que estábamos bebiendo? Si recuerdo bien fuiste tú la que lo había 'mejorado'…. "

"Esta bien, acepto la culpa. Pero ahora no es nada de eso, sólo una reunión de viejos amigos, nada más…"

"Si, no hay nada malo en ello, Rivaille. Seremos yo, Hanji, tu e Irwin, como siempre."

"…"

"¿Aceptas o no?"

"...voy a ir, pero si haces otra de tus mierdas raras despídete de todos tus malditos titanes de reserva que tenemos allí…."

"No seas tan estirado, Rivaille, crees que a Mikasa le gustan los viejos arrugados?"

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

"Ya, ya, vamos de una vez antes de que muera alguien…"

"Estúpida cuatro ojos…"

"Hahahahaha."

Mikasa iba caminando tranquilamente por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Ya era entrada la noche y, por alguna razón, el sargento no estaba en su oficina ni en ninguna parte, por lo que podría ir a su habitación al fin a descansar.

Como no.

Al doblar la esquina del corredor, vio la nerviosa figura del asistente de la señorita Hanji, Moblit si recordaba bien, fuera de la puerta de su habitación. _¿Qué habrá ocurrido…_

"¡Ah! ¡Ackerman! ¡La señorita Hanji me pidió que te viniera a buscar, urgentemente!" Exclamó Moblit, corriendo hacia Mikasa luciendo aproblemado.

"Si, ningún problema, pero para que…" _Algo debe haber hecho ese imbécil…_

"Parece que hay un problema con el sargento Rivaille y necesita de tu ayuda." Dijo, arrastrándola de la manga de la chaqueta por el pasillo. _Lo sabía…_ _¿Qué demonios habrán hecho ahora? ¿Algún experimento habrá salido mal? _Por la actitud más nerviosa que de costumbre de Moblit, podía ver que era algo de que preocuparse, y lo estaba. Más de lo que quería estarlo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a, por lo que podía ver y _sabía, _era la oficina del comandante Irwin.

"Aquí es, buena suerte…" Dijo, antes de abrir la puerta. Estaba un poco extrañada por el 'buena suerte' que usó, pero al ver lo que ocurría dentro, no le extrañaba.

"¡HANJI QUE MIERDA LE PUSISTE A ESE VASO DE NUEVO!"

"¡NADA, TU BEBISTE DEMASIADO!" Allí estaba Hanji escondiéndose detrás de Mike, mientras que Irwin trataba de calmar a Rivaille (o más bien sostenerlo) y hacer que no se acercara mucho a los otros dos. Rivaille estaba con las mejillas rojas, producto de lo que supuestamente habían estado bebiendo supuso, además, todavía sostenía el vaso en su mano, a pesar de tratar de llegar hasta Hanji que estaba riéndose de tras de Mike.

"¿Qué pasó aquí….." murmuró Mikasa, tras ver la escena, un poco más que desconcertada.

"¡Oh, Rivaille, mira quien llegó! ¡Es Mikasa!" Dijo eufóricamente Hanji, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la chica y la tomaba por los hombros desde atrás. Pero lo que pasó después la dejo shockeada.

En cuanto Hanji dijo eso, Rivaille la quedó mirando, al principio con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el ceño fruncido, después balbuceó algo que ni siquiera ella pudo entender, hasta que vio, _vio en su cara, _como se sonrojaba pero ahora no por el alcohol, y como se tapaba la cara con el brazo, dejando de mirarla. Era verdad, ¿¡qué demonios le habían hecho!?

"Hhahahahahahaha" reía Hanji detrás de ella, mientras que Mike e Irwin se miraban divertidos.

"¿¡Qué es tan chistoso pedazos de mierda!?" semi gritó, con su brazo impidiéndole hablar como debía, mientras trataba de girar para mirar a Irwin que seguía agarrándolo para que no cayera.

"Esta…ebrio…?..." murmuró Mikasa, todavía en shock.

"Si, pero normalmente no se pone así cuando bebe, esta vez le agregué algo más a su bebida y terminó hablando más de lo que debía y también actuando bastante fuera de sí como puedes ver hahaha." Le murmuró, un poco más alto que lo normal, mientras trataba de suprimir la risa que tenía.

"¿!Qué es tan chistoso!?" gritó Rivaille sacándose el brazo de la cara, completamente opuesto a lo que haría si estuviera bien.

"Oye, si que estas mal, pequeño." Dijo Mike, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mikasa aprovechó ese momento para preguntarle, exactamente, que demonios estaba ocurriendo. "Emm… , podría saber exactamente qué fue lo que le hizo beber al sargento…?..."

"Hahaha, no es nada, sólo una variación de anfetamina, y claro, menos potente, pero al probarla con Rivaille que es tan pequeño resultó con los efectos de una dosis normal…" Dentro de las cosas que a los soldados les habían enseñado durante los tres años, medicamentos, drogas y primeros auxilios era uno de ellos, y recordaba con bastante claridad los efectos de esa droga.

"¿¡Y para que hicieron eso!?" murmuró, sonando anonadada con la sencillez que hablaba Hanji al respecto. Si mal no recordaba, las anfetaminas las usaban para mantener a los soldados despiertos y alertas durante las largas campañas fuera de la muralla, para evitar dormir y ser devorados por los titanes, pero después de unos cuantos adictos, dejaron de usar ese método.

"Necesitábamos un sujeto de pruebas para probar la mejora, pero todos se opusieron, y no quedo más que hacerlo por la fuerza." Estaba demasiado contenta como para ser alguien que iba a ser golpeada en un futuro cercano. "Además, no tenía idea de que Irwin le estaba vertiendo su porción de whisky a Rivaille mientras no miraba, así que termino borracho y semi drogado." Mikasa tenía la boca abierta del shock. Habían _drogado_ _y emborrachado _al sargento, y todos estaban de acuerdo con ello. Incluso _el comandante._

"Haha, no te preocupes no le ocurrirá nada, arreglé los contenidos de la droga para que no le produjera algún efecto secundario al beberlo con alcohol, y el efecto dura unas cuantas horas, así que debe estar pasándole." _¿Unas cuantas horas?_

"¿Desde hace cuanto que están con el sargento drogado aquí?" preguntó, mirando como el comandante sentaba al rojo sargento y le daba un vaso con agua.

"Desde hace cinco horas…" ¿¡_Cinco horas!? _"Pero no hay problema, ya se le pasará, Mike vertió una medicina en su vaso hace una hora y algo, por eso tiene problemas para estar de pie, la droga actúa sobre su sistema nervioso y lo ralentiza, contrario a lo acelerado y hablador que estaba hace unas horas atrás hahahaha." No sabía porque, pero en ese momento tanto el comandante Irwin como Mike soltaron una carcajada cómplice. Al parecer estaban escuchando todo. Rivaille soltó algo como un gruñido de angustia y se volvió a tapar la cara con un brazo.

"Ackerman."Llamó Irwin, mientras Hanji volvía a donde ellos, sin antes darle una pequeña palmada amigable en la espalda. Mikasa instantáneamente se puso en posición de saludo.

"No es necesario, Ackerman, dado en las condiciones en la que nos encontramos…"dijo, para que se relajara, lo que sin protestas hizo la chica.

"Necesitamos que lleves al sargento Rivaille a su habitación…en su condición actual no es de mucha ayuda y—" En ese momento Rivaille, en su estado ya semi inconsciente, balbuceó un 'vete al infierno, Irwin'. "Como iba diciendo, no podemos hacer mucho con él en este estado y ya hemos visto los efectos de la droga, por lo que su presencia ya no es necesaria aquí con nosotros. Agradecería si pudieras ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación, Ackerman." En resumen, la necesitaban para que llevara a un completamente drogado Rivaille a su habitación porque Hanji ya lo había utilizado como conejillo de indias. No es como si pudiera negarse, o que lo fuera a hacer de todas formas.

En ese momento, de nuevo, todos soltaron una carcajada, y de nuevo Rivaille soltó una especie de gruñido, mientras murmuraba 'váyanse todos a la mierda, traidores' con la cara completamente roja.

"Será mejor que lo lleves lo antes posible o se desvanecerá aquí por completo." Advirtió divertido Mike, mientras que Hanji hundía la cabeza en su espalda, tratando de calmar su risa. _De qué se ríen tanto…_ pensaba mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraba Rivaille sentado, que también por alguna razón, se negaba a mirarla a la cara.

"Voy a patearles el culo cua—" no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir porque Mikasa ya había pasado uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y lo había levantado a la fuerza.

La verdad es que, incluso para ser pequeño, pesaba. No mucho, pero más de lo que imaginaba. Además, podía sentir cuan tensos estaban sus músculos debajo de la camisa.

"Nos vemos, Rivaille." Se despedían los otros tres, con unas sonrisas bastante sospechosas en sus caras. Rivaille sólo levantó una mano y les mostró el dedo de en medio, a lo cual Hanji empezó a reírse a carcajadas cuando Moblit, que había estado sudando nervioso todo este tiempo, cerró la puerta cuando salieron.

"Necesito una ducha…"murmuró el drogado mientras era casi arrastrado por los pasillos ya desiertos del castillo. _Tienes que estar bromeando…_incluso así no se le quitaba lo de la limpieza. Bueno, también era un poco entendible porque estaba cubierto en sudor.

"No puedes, genio." Fue lo único que respondió Mikasa. No iba a tener una discusión con él drogado ahora.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso a ti?" En ese momento, por fin se había dignado a mirarla a la cara, pero todavía estaba ruborizado.

"Estas literalmente drogado y no te puedes ni siquiera mantener de pie, ¿cómo planeas ducharte sin caer de cara al suelo?" Al parecer ni siquiera estaba pensando bien y la medicina incluso le durmió parte de su razonamiento.

"Claro que puedo mantenerme de pie, idiota." Respondió a su favor Rivaille. En ese momento se detuvieron en seco en medio del pasillo. Mikasa lo miró unos segundos a los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido como siempre y bolsas más notorias que de costumbre bajo los ojos, que trataba de mantener abiertos no sabía cómo. De pronto, lo soltó. Y ni siquiera pudo estar de pie un segundo, en seguida se derrumbó de forma bastante embarazosa.

"¡MIKASA, QUE MIERDA!" le gritó desde su posición semi fetal en el suelo. Mikasa lo miraba desde su posición con ambos brazos cruzados en el pecho y con una expresión inescrutable.

"¿No era que podías mantenerte de pie? Al parecer ni siquiera puedes caer decentemente." Le dijo. Estaba tratando seriamente en no echarse a reír de esa caída. Nunca había pensado verlo en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora, para ser honesta.

"¡Qué mierda esperas, levántame!" Volvió a exclamar. Mikasa sólo soltó un suspiro y, con una mano agarró la suya que estaba alzando y lo puso de pie, volviendo a la posición en la que estaban antes.

"Argh, maldición…maldita seas…"murmuró esta vez Rivaille mientras era arrastrado de nuevo. Mikasa tenía que llevar casi todo su peso muerto, pero no es como si no pudiera.

De allí nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, hasta que sintió una respiración profunda a su lado. _Al parecer por fin hizo efecto._ Estaba completamente noqueado. O eso parecía.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas llegaron a su habitación. Tratando de no tirarlo de nuevo, abrió la puerta con cuidado y una vez dentro, la cerró. Como siempre, todo estaba limpio y arreglado. Avanzó los últimos metros hacia su cama con Rivaille a cuestas, hasta que lo escuchó murmurar algo.

"Oye…" decía, una y otra vez.

"¿Qué?" respondió, deteniéndose para dejarlo tendido allí. _Sea lo que sea que quiera decir van a ser balbuceos e incoherencias._ Pensaba mientras cambiaba de posición para agarrarlo de las axilas con ambas manos. Con lo que no contaba, era que estuviera con los ojos abiertos cuando lo tenía de frente. Y por alguna razón, sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cara, aunque tratara de impedirlo. Aún así, lo sentó en la cama con cuidado, pero fue en ese momento que todo sucedió sumamente rápido. En un momento, Rivaille la había empujado, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, hacía él, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras su cabeza descansaba en su hombro, al igual que la de ella.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco.

"Q-qué se supone que estas—"

"Dándote las gracias." Dijo, sonando soñoliento.

"Por q-qué si son ordenes..." Al parecer la droga de verdad le estaba afectando fuerte.

"No, podrías haberte negado, pero no lo hiciste así que acéptalas…" Entonces la abrazó más fuerte, a lo que ella tuvo que responder. Estaba segura que Hanji iba a morir en cuanto Rivaille se mejorará y se acordara de todo esto.

Como si fuera poco, después de eso, cuando iba a volver a recostarlo, hizo lo impensable; le dio un beso en la mejilla. Instantáneamente sintió la cara ardiéndole. Menos mal que él estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando lo hizo o habría visto cuan roja estaba en ese momento con lo que hizo. Estaba totalmente sorprendida y atónita. De seguro mañana habría una masacre cuando lo recordara.

Con cuidado, lo recostó bien en la cama. Ya se había desvanecido por completo, y el único movimiento que tenía era el de su pecho al respirar. Pero en ese momento se percató de su expresión; era una de las veces que lo veía sin el ceño fruncido o con cara de aburrido, parecía estar en completa paz con el mundo, contrario a su aspecto normal. Parecía un niño, con su estatura y cara en ese momento. Sin pensarlo, pasó una mano por su cabello, pero ni siquiera reaccionó. Estuvo así durante largo tiempo, viendo su cara apacible y tocando su increíblemente suave cabello, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Decidiendo dejarlo allí para que descansara, se sacó su chaqueta y lo cubrió con ella, las alas de la libertad brillando a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

En cuanto salió del lugar, vio que quien tocaba a la puerta no era nada más ni nada menos que Armin. No sabía porque pero había pensado que sería Hanji…

"Armin…" Dijo, sonando un poco sorprendida. El chico sonrió un poco al mencionar su nombre.

"La señorita Hanji me envió para saber como estaban tú y el sargento, dijo que él estaba actuando un poco raro…" _Extremadamente raro…_

"Está bien, después de un poco de descanso se le pasarán los efectos de la droga…"

"No puedo creer que hayan drogado al sargento…mañana alguien tendrá que pagar…" dijo Armin, sonando un poco asustado con solo pensarlo.

"Si, pienso lo mismo…" Mañana iba a ser un día agotador.

"¿Vienes conmigo? Voy donde el comandante para informarle sobre el estado del sargento."

"Sí, voy contigo." Respondió Mikasa a la solicitud de Armin. Al parecer la señorita Hanji estaba consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir a ella y a los otros dos mañana…

Con sólo pensarlo se sentía agotada, mañana iba a ser un largo día. Más si se recordaba que había hecho cuando estaban en su habitación. Sí, mañana iba a ser un día difícil.

* * *

**N/A: **Seeee, como pueden ver, crack que se me descontroló a mitad de camino y no quise arreglar mucho XD De todas formas creo que subiré otro capitulo más entre hoy y mañana, y de hecho creo que subiré varios esta semana xD Gracias por las reviews y favoritos! Me dan más ganas de escribir sabiendo que les gusta tanto :'D Sigan así! Nos vemos~


	17. Injury

_**SPOILERS DEL CAPITULO 49 **_

Ya me acostumbre a decir Levi a Rivaille! Después de practicar y aprender la correcta pronunciación (que no es LE-VI si no LI-VAI) ahora me siento capaz de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre XD

Bueno, el capitulo 49 me dejo con traumas así que aquí les dejo esto. (Erwin es un bamf)

**Disclaimer:** SNK le pertenece a Hajime Isayama (Satán)

* * *

**_Injury_**

Este era un verdadero problema. Un lío que por lo menos nunca antes había visto ni vivido. Los mejores soldados de la humanidad **_y_** de la Legión estaban lesionados, una cantidad increíble de muertos y decenas de heridos, tanto de las tropas estacionarias como de reconocimiento. La situación era extremadamente fea para todos y al parecer ahora él tendría que hacerse cargo en medio de toda la ola de problemas que los abatían. Perfecto.

"Mierda…" murmuró con el ceño más marcado que de costumbre, sentado en la única silla de la habitación, frente a la cama en la que reposaba el comandante Erwin, al borde del colapso por los medicamentos.

"Levi, confío en ti y tus habilidades, sé que puedes encargarte de todo por unos días hasta que esté en condiciones de volver." Era impresionante que, a pesar de estar medicado y de haber perdido una cantidad cuantiosa de sangre durante el trayecto hacia la muralla, aún pudiera hablar con esa calma y autoridad que siempre lo caracteriza. Aún con un brazo menos y aún con todo el stress sicológico de la situación. Sí, Erwin era un hombre de respetar, admirable incluso para Levi, un líder innato.

"No te preocupes Erwin, voy a hacer lo que pueda." Dijo, emprendiendo su salida de la habitación. **_Tenía_** que hacer lo que pudiera. Sí o sí.

Mierda, si no fuera porque el mismo Erwin le había dicho que se quedara aquí, vigilando al pastor de pacotilla ese y para cerciorarse completamente de la recuperación de su pierna (que ya estaba más que curada a su parecer), estaba seguro que por lo menos _algo _ hubiera sido distinto, **_algo_**_,_ aunque fuera lo mínimo. Pero no sacaba nada con pensar eso ahora, debía enfrentar la situación que tenía en las manos y no la que podría haber sido o la que ya fue.

"Levi." Tenía los ojos cerrados ya, a punto de desvanecer. "Más tarde envíame un reporte de los muertos y desaparecidos confirmados hasta el momento." Y lo que era más impresionante en el comandante era que _aún así _se preocupara de sus soldados, los muertos y los vivos. Admirable. No por nada confiaba en él.

"No hay problema, pero por ahora quédate callado y descansa o se te va a salir el otro brazo también." Escuchó una carcajada baja antes de salir. Era tan inteligente como para no gastar energía en ofenderse por frases tan típicas de alguien a quien conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, y más siendo capaz de traducir el verdadero mensaje detrás de su sarcástico comentario.

Una vez fuera en el pasillo ya sabía donde debía ir después de inspeccionar el orden en el castillo, y por lo que la herida Hanji le había contado anteriormente y por como había visto actuar a Jaeger, que sorpresivamente no había llegado inconsciente, tenía una idea de lo que sería.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando golpeó la puerta de la habitación que había estado en un rincón de su mente durante todo el día, como un recordatorio permanente de que debía ir a pesar de estar rodeado de otros problemas. Por suerte Hanji, que aún seguía herida pero como siempre no se podía quedar sin hacer algo, se ofreció a seguir con su trabajo. Algo que hiciera aparte de molestarlo…aunque ahora pareciera más seria de lo normal…_tch._ Claro, la humanidad estaba sumergida en mierda hasta el cuello, nadie, ni siquiera Hanji, podía estar optimista en momentos así. Con el comandante Erwin herido y manco, Mike y su escuadrón completo…desaparecidos…Hanji también en malas condiciones con quemaduras y contusiones, gran cantidad de heridos y decenas de muertos y para más remate ahora con Mikasa lesionada…todo se veía extremadamente mal.

_Tch_. Sabía que lo había escuchado así que sólo abrió la puerta de golpe. Allí en la cama estaba Mikasa mirando al techo, la habitación sólo iluminada por la vela en el velador al lado de su cama. Estaba sola. Ninguno de sus amigos, ni Arlert estaba allí. Jaeger estaba descartado…

Una vez cerrada la puerta, lentamente y con una mirada grave se hizo camino hasta el lado de la chica, quedándose parado con ambas manos cruzadas en el pecho, como si estuviera juzgándola, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Estaba pálida, sus labios eran lo único que hacían contraste con lo blanco de la tez, notándose aún bajo la penosa iluminación del lugar. Tenía el dorso de su mano en la frente mientras miraba pensativa al techo, sólo dándole una vista de reojo por unos segundos al hombre que se encontraba parado a su lado, con una mirada que tenía pinceladas de varias emociones a diferencia de la de él, completamente seria y controlada.

"Quiero escuchar directamente de la idiota que demonios fue lo que ocurrió y cómo fue que quedaste así." Su voz era fría, pero aún así podía discernir un toque de rabia en ella. La chica sólo lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y soltando un suspiro un tanto dificultoso, procedió a resumir lo que había ocurrido.

"Había una horda de titanes cuando estábamos recuperando a Eren de los traidores, y no me percaté cuando uno estaba detrás de mí, tampoco analicé bien la situación antes de actuar. El titán me…agarró en pleno aire y…me fracturó la columna y una costilla…" En ese momento se percató de algo. En cuanto pronunció la última frase, cerró los ojos de golpe y cerró la mano que tenía en la frente, casi automáticamente.

"¿Y después?" A pesar de haber notado ese raro comportamiento, decidió seguir con la interrogación.

"Después cuando recuperamos a Eren y veníamos hacía la muralla….nos encontramos…con ese…titán…" ¿Quién mierda era "esetitán"? ¿Y por qué parecía ahora que le dolía la cabeza? La mano que tenía apoyada en la frente ahora estaba masajeando sus sienes, tapándole los ojos.

"¿Y?" Siguió presionando, impasible.

"No podíamos pelear contra ese titán, yo no me podía mover y Eren se había quedado en blanco…pero apareció…Hannes y…" Se detuvo, y en ese momento Levi recordó aquel nombre. En la tarde, mientras él y otros más llenaban las listas de los muertos y desaparecidos con testimonios de algunos soldados.

El tipo había muerto.

Por eso Jaeger estaba llorando con tanta rabia, por eso Hanji tuvo que darle un calmante y después con junto con otros soldados llevarlo al sótano, por fin inconsciente. Pero eso no explicaba porque había llegado **_ella_** inconsciente.

"¿Y por qué tú llegaste inconsciente?"

"Porque me desmaye." Respondió ahogadamente.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Levi decidió sentarse al borde de la cama, sin murmurar ni una palabra ni despegar la mirada de la mano que cubría los ojos de Mikasa.

"Respóndeme algo." Dijo, por fin rompiendo la calma con un tono serio y seco, al igual que su mirada. "¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte ahora?"

No respondió nada.

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que sintió un sonido. Un sollozo leve pero audible en el silencio.

"Está bien." A veces, es más efectivo aprender la lección de primera mano que sólo escucharla, y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie. "No eres invencible, tan solo una mocosa igual de propensa a morir que los demás, aunque se te considere la más fuerte…"

Silencio.

"Pero, ¿sabes qué?" Con un movimiento rápido agarró la mano que Mikasa tenía en su cara, apretándola firmemente en la suya, y siendo por fin capaz de verla a los ojos, que estaban rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas que se rehusaba a derramar. "Es mucho mejor así. Ya no harás estupideces porque estarás cagada de miedo." La mirada que tenía en ese momento habría ahuyentado a cualquiera, intensa y penetrante como el resplandor de un cuchillo en la noche. "Aprende a controlar ese miedo ahora, dómalo, no necesitamos idiotas que se meen de miedo aquí. Hazlo tuyo, pero que nunca se te olvide, y cada vez que vayas a hacer algo arriesgado piensa en ello. Piensa siempre en como te congelaste hoy y en cómo quedaste."

Al haberla tomado bajo su cargo, entrenarla tanto mental como físicamente se había convertido en un deber, y este era el momento perfecto para aconsejarla con algo en lo que Levi ya tenía una vasta experiencia. No iba a dejar sola a una mocosa de quince años cuando sabía lo mierda que era estar al borde de morir de un momento a otro, y más cuando era su propia culpa. Podía ser el guía mas cretino del mundo, una mierda de persona, pero mientras ella aprendiera estaba bien, mientras **_sobreviviera_** estaba bien. Y si su tono terrorífico le inspiraba miedo pero se le quedaba grabada cada una de sus palabras, que así sea.

"Imbécil." La escuchó murmurar, mientras que se cubría nuevamente la cara con su otro brazo y apretaba más fuerte la mano que él estaba sosteniendo, ahora tibia.

"Tch, mocosa de mierda…" dijo, sin convicción, a pesar de que le había faltado el respeto. Después se lo haría pagar con horas extras de papeleo, pero por ahora lo dejaría así.

"La cuatro ojos me dijo que tus fracturas no era graves, pero que tendrías que estar fuera de combate por mínimo dos o tres semanas…ah, y que el dolor iba a ser una mierda por las primeras horas así que tenías que tomar unas medicinas que había dejado aquí…" miró el velador al lado de la cama. "…y que como una mocosa de mierda ni siquiera tocaste…" ¿tenía que hacer siempre las cosas más complicadas para ella? Suspiró, un poco molesto.

"Tómatelas ahora." Le tiró el brazo para que reaccionara, lo cual no hizo en lo absoluto. "Oye, te las voy a hacer tragar a la fuerza si no respondes."

"No me puedo sentar." Respondió al fin, con voz sofocada y con un toque de molestia perceptible.

"Bueno, vas a tener que intentarlo." Rebatió, tirando de su brazo nuevamente.

"Ya lo intenté, imbécil." Dijo ahora molesta, pero producto de la aparente vergüenza que le daba reconocerlo, y más frente a alguien como él.

_Me hartaste. _Le soltó la mano y en cuestión de segundos la había agarrado de los hombros y la cintura cuidadosamente para sentarla en la cama, a lo que inmediatamente reaccionó quitándose el brazo de la cara y agarrándolo de los hombros para estabilizarse.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?"

"Cállate y sujétate en mí, ¿quieres? Te estoy ayudando, idiota, ¿o acaso tu cerebro también fue afectado?" Dijo mientras recogía las pastillas y un vaso con agua que Hanji de seguro había dejado allí después de examinarla.

"No necesito tu ayuda." A pesar de haber estado a punto de llorar ahora estaba bastante enojada, con el ceño fruncido y casi escupiendo en su cara por la corta distancia a la que estaban.

"No me vengas con tus estupideces ahora y sólo tomate esto." Pero el también estaba molesto, más por su terquedad que por la situación. En una mano tenía las tres pastillas, extendidas para que las tomara, lo cuál hizo sacándoselas con bastante fuerza, a pesar de estar débil. Con rabia se las tragó, y en seguida Levi le tendió el vaso con agua para que bebiera, también haciéndolo con indignación.

Él sólo la observó atentamente con el ceño fruncido todo ese rato. Entendía que ahora estaba en la fase de frustración y todo eso, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera molesto con su actitud hacia él. _Maldita mocosa, me enfermas a veces._ Sin pensarlo con una mano le agarró ambas mejillas, apretándoselas y trayéndola al nivel de sus ojos.

"Mejor aprecia esto porque si fuera otra persona le habría tirado el vaso con agua en la cara hace varios minutos atrás, mocosa. Estoy siendo bastante considerado contigo." Dijo en un susurro intenso, frunciendo aún más el ceño y soltándola.

Vio como apretaba los dientes frente a su cara, como sus ojos, a pesar de estar rojos, resplandecían con la cólera infantil que sentía, y como un rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas al parecer de la indignación que le provocaba, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza, en un gesto que le pareció de rendición y aceptación, raramente.

"Estoy harta." Dijo entre dientes. "Estoy harta de toda esta…mierda…"

"Oye." Nunca la había escuchado decir un insulto, así que lo tomo un poco por sorpresa. Al parecer estaba a su límite de paciencia mental.

"No, estoy harta de todo esto, de que Eren este siempre poniéndose en peligro sin pensar en nada más, que trate de protegerlo pero siempre falle, que ahora este en estas condiciones, que—"

"Oye." Se estaba desahogando con él. La manó que tenía en su hombro iba cobrando más fuerza con cada palabra que decía, mientras que él, con la mano que tenía en su cintura, hacía lo mismo.

"¡Q-que siempre la gente cercana a mí muera!" Nunca la había escuchado levantar la voz a ese grado ni con esa intensidad. Sus manos tiritaban y podía escuchar su respiración agitada con bastante claridad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su vida había sido bastante mierda. Era normal que en algún momento explotara, y de hecho, le impresionaba un poco que no lo haya hecho antes. ¿Cuántas cosas debía tener guardadas sin decirle a nadie de ellas? Sólo pensarlo era terrible.

Igual que él.

Sí, eso era parte también de ese deseo estúpido que siempre le molestaba de querer protegerla, advertirle del peligro, que tenía que hacer y que no. Sentía que debía siempre estar ahí. Por eso, con una mano en su nuca, la trajo hacia sí, reposando su cabeza en la parte del hombro, sin soltarla de la cintura y acercándose un poco más para que no estuviera en una posición incómoda.

"Desahógate." Dijo con voz plana. "Te voy a dar el permiso para que me digas y hagas lo que quieras ahora, así que aprovéchalo."

Al principio estaba tensa por su repentina actitud y tacto, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedar cómoda junto a él en el silencio de la habitación, empezando a contarle progresivamente lo que le molestaba e inquietaba, mientras que casi por acción automática Levi acariciaba la parte de su nuca, totalmente descubierta ahora que no tenía puesta la bufanda roja que siempre llevaba encima.

Aprendió varias cosas de su vida en ese momento, y ahora era casi shockeante pensar que no había explotado nunca antes con tanta mierda que había vivido hasta ahora, como sus padres habían sido asesinados frente a ella y su madre adoptiva también.

Era fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Más de lo que él pensaba. Le hacía sentir, por alguna razón, orgulloso. Sí, orgulloso de tener a alguien así como discípulo, y orgulloso de encontrar en alguien más aquel deseo tan ferviente de sobrevivir en este mundo asqueroso, orgulloso de que esa persona estuviera con él y fuera tan igual pero a la vez distinta.

Gradualmente, el efecto de la medicina dio paso al sueño en Mikasa, empezando a bostezar mientras hablaba, hasta que finalmente se calló completamente, sólo el sonido de su acompasada respiración emanando de ella.

Con cuidado fue recostándola nuevamente en la cama, sintiendo inmediatamente el frío golpeando su piel cuando la separó de sí. Estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que parecía mentira, no se despertó en ningún momento mientras la volvía a dejar tendida, ni cuando depositó su cabeza con bastante sutileza en la almohada. Incluso el agarre firme que tenía en su chaqueta se había desvanecido por completo dejando su chaqueta arrugada, pero por el momento no le importaba.

Una vez la tapó con la gruesa sábana, se dispuso a marchar, antes apagando la única fuente de luz del lugar, la vela en el velador junto con el vaso vacío. Incluso en la oscuridad podía discernir la expresión de calma en su rostro, la palidez de su piel y como sus labios se movían al exhalar. Era difícil pensar que aquella persona hubiera pasado por tanto durante su vida, cuando en realidad había vivido tan poco comparado con él.

Con una mano acarició su cabello, como se acaricia a una mascota casi, por fin logrando sacar una reacción de la chica, aunque sólo fuera un ruido de molestia. Le pareció divertido por unos segundos, y la sombra de una sonrisa se hizo camino hacía sus labios. Pero así como llegó, decidió marcharse, dejándola por fin descansando en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegó nuevamente a la habitación del comandante, este todavía estaba dormido, pero aún así le dejó el listado de muertos y desaparecidos que le había pedido durante la tarde.

_Tch, mierda…_ cuando Erwin viera la lista…

Todo el escuadrón de Mike había sido eliminado. Incluso el propio Mike. Segundo soldado más fuerte que tenía la humanidad, había sido muerto sólo, destrozado por completo según informó un grupo de soldados que pasaron por el lugar. No era necesario saber cómo reconocieron a Mike.

La situación era un verdadero lío. E iban a tener que tratar de salir de él a como de lugar, a pesar de haber perdido una cantidad de vidas impresionante y la desaprobación de aún más.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites! Sigan así :D


	18. Your Day

_Atención: Los niveles de fluff de esto son tan altos que incluso a mí me afectaron x.x_

Gracias por las reviews, favoritos y follows, sigan así, alimentan mi ego y ganas de escribir :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ SNK le pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**_Your day_**

"Ackerman."

Observó como su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa al verlo de pie en el comedor del cuartel, aún con su capa verde puesta, como si hubiera ido al lugar inmediatamente después de llegar de fuera.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de Mikasa, incluidos Jaeger y Arlert, se pusieron tensos con su aparición, como si hubieran sido atrapados haciendo alguna estupidez. Sus ojos escanearon rápidamente cada una de las caras nerviosas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa, que inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos como pudieron para saludarlo, incluida la persona en la que estaba interesado.

"Buenas noches, Sargento." Dijeron en unísono, con voces nerviosas y algunas quebradas en la última palabra. Levi siguió con su mirada penetrante y semblante serio observándolos en silencio, hasta caer en su objetivo.

"Ackerman, a mi oficina. Ahora." El grupo de chicos y chicas intercambiaron miradas de reojo entre sí, asustados como cachorros mientras veían como la nombrada empezaba a irse con el sargento Levi, que ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra en el rato que estuvo allí con cara de asesino.

En cuanto ambos desaparecieron de la escena, todos se desplomaron en sus asientos y soltaron el aire que inconscientemente habían estado reprimiendo, aliviados.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido, por qué el Sargento Levi parecía que iba a matar a alguien?" preguntó Sasha, pálida del susto.

"No tengo idea, pero parecía bastante cabreado." Dijo Connie soltando un suspiro mientras se limpiaba la frente llena de sudor. El tipo lo había asustado bastante apareciendo de la nada con cara de asesino en medio de la noche, podía sentir la amenaza de un año entero de limpieza de baños cerca.

"Sea lo que sea que hizo Mikasa, al parecer le molestó bastante…" habló Eren, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa tratando de recobrar su aliento.

"Sí, y lo peor de todo es que quizá la castigue justo en su cumpleaños…" Agregó Armin, haciendo que todos los presentes en la mesa suspiraran por lástima hacia la cumpleañera.

* * *

Honestamente, no tenía idea de porque los mocosos casi se cagaron encima cuando lo vieron entrar al comedor. Sabía que los intimidaba en cierto grado, pero la reacción que tuvieron en ese momento fue como si hubieran visto a un titán. No que le importara en realidad, pero aún así fue llamativa su reacción.

El trayecto a la oficina había sido bastante silencioso, el único sonido que los acompañaba era el de sus botas contra el suelo, monótono y acompasado.

"Siéntate." Dijo cuando ya estaban dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta para prevenir la entrada de más gente y caminando al otro lado de su escritorio para hacer lo mismo.

"¿Te…ocurrió algo…malo?" le escuchó decir de repente con escepticismo, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Parecía nerviosa, aunque en mucho menor grado que los mocosos del comedor hacía un rato.

"Si estar en una reunión rodeado de imbéciles y hablando por ustedes mocosos de mierda es algo malo, entonces sí, me ocurrió algo asquerosamente malo." Respondió con una mescla de seriedad y sarcasmo evidente brotando de cada palabra, soltando un suspiro de desahogo al final de la frase. No estaba molesto sino que cansado, agotado para ser más exacto.

Mikasa no respondió, sólo dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, enfocándose en detalles de la muralla y ventana en vez de él, bastante tensa en su lugar.

"No estoy enojado si a eso te refieres." En pocos segundos sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, pero ahora analizándose mutuamente, ambos relajándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo, como si hubieran encontrado la respuesta que buscaban en el otro con solo observar con atención dentro su mirada. Mikasa ya no lucía nerviosa y él ya no tenía esa aura de peligro emanando de sí después de unos minutos.

Entonces Levi decidió empezar calmadamente con su verdadero propósito.

"Así que hoy es diez de febrero…" dejó colgando la frase intencionalmente, más como una afirmación que como pregunta, sin cambiar el foco de su mirada ni un segundo mientras volvía a levantarse de su asiento.

"Sí…" respondió, sonando extrañada por sus palabras y viendo como se acercaba hasta sentarse en el borde del escritorio, justo a su lado, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con los ojos ya no tan graves como hacía unos momentos atrás.

"¿No es tu cumpleaños también?" Honestamente, se hubiera reído con la mirada que le dio en ese momento, como si lo hubiera visto comerse un insecto, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Sí, lo es." Dijo lentamente, como para comprobar su sanidad y si era una trampa. Le causaba gracia su repentina aprehensión hacia él, al parecer su actitud anterior la había puesto en alerta ante cualquier amenaza de su parte. _Hmp, idiota. _

"¿Dieciocho, verdad?...Casi tres años y todavía sigues siendo una mocosa irrespetuosa…" Con una mano empezó a acariciarle el cabello, como los padres hacen con los hijos cuando los felicitan por algo, aunque él estaba siendo extremadamente suave y lento, con una expresión totalmente contraria a la que normalmente veía en su rostro, relajada y casi amigable, sino fuera porque sus labios todavía permanecían en su permanente línea de seriedad.

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?" preguntó, sin mover la mano de su cabeza mientras Mikasa lo observaba atentamente antes de hablar.

"Ehh, entrenar…?...y recibir felicitaciones de todos los instructores y compañeros…" dejó de mirarlo cuando terminó, bajando la vista hacia sus manos que jugueteaban con el borde de su bufanda, con un toque de nerviosismo que pudo detectar inmediatamente. Eran extremadamente pocas las veces que se comportaba así delante de él, pero al parecer era por su forma de actuar completamente fuera de lo normal que la hacía estar así.

"Mmmm….¿sabías que volviste a ser la recluta de la legión más destacada nuevamente?" En la reunión de hoy lo apestaron una cantidad enfermiza de nobles tratando de convencerlo de que la cediera como guardia personal de los idiotas, sabiendo que era él el que la tenía bajo su mando. Pero después de una sutil amenaza no se refirieron más al tema con él, optando por los más destacados de las otras divisiones. Ni de puta broma iba a dejar que la convirtieran en lame botas de esos cerdos. Y tampoco es como si ella misma fuera a estar de acuerdo con una decisión así.

"No, no sabía…"

"Hoy me informaron en la reunión, te asignaron como la nueva miembro del escuadrón especial de operaciones." _Mi antiguo escuadrón. _Lo quedó mirando entonces con la boca semi abierta, como una sorpresa totalmente desprevenida, mientras Levi seguía acariciando su cabello.

"Buen trabajo." Dijo, acercándose hasta su nivel y abrazándola con ambos brazos, fuerte y lentamente, tomándola por sorpresa con su repentina acción.

"Te felicito." Le murmuró al oído. "Te he visto crecer durante estos tres años, te he visto caer y levantar, vencer y ayudar centenares de veces…estoy profundamente orgulloso de ti." Nunca le había dicho cuan orgulloso le hacía verla lograr algo, de hecho, ni siquiera en sus entrenamientos le hacía un reconocimiento verdaderamente honesto y merecedor, sólo para empujarla a buscar aún más allá. Pero ahora iba a hacer una excepción, porque realmente se lo merecía más que nadie.

"Gracias." La escuchó decir después de unos minutos, reciprocando su abrazo con la misma fuerza mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, hasta quedar Levi ahora sentado en el escritorio con Mikasa entre sus piernas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ni le importaba, pero después de lo que parecieron horas decidió empezar a soltarla lentamente, para finalmente besar con extrema suavidad su mejilla y frente, con una mano sujetando cuidadosamente el otro lado de su cara, como si fuera del material más frágil y delicado, hasta quedar apoyados frente con frente.

"Feliz cumpleaños…" murmuró a su cara levemente sonrojada, mientras sus narices chocaban y sus respiraciones se mesclaban en los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre los dos. Era incluso más hermosa de cerca. Cada detalle facial perfecto, como la más fina escultura; tez blanca como el mármol, labios perfectamente formados y tentadores, las pestañas más largas que hubiera visto, cejas impecables, mejillas que desearía posar sus manos todo el tiempo del mundo, y finalmente sus ojos, profundos e hipnotizantes, que con solo mirarlos de tan cerca se sentía consumido por ellos, con aquellos colores centelleantes que cambiaban de intensidad con cada emoción. Le encantaban. La única obra de arte que se daría el tiempo de admirar. Todo de ella le encantaba. Tanto que era estúpido, se sentía estúpido por sentirse tan atrapado por alguien con tal actitud de mierda.

Pero siendo honesto, eso le fascinaba incluso más. _¿Desde cuándo me puse a pensar así? Heh._

Sin percatarse, una media sonrisa se marcó en sus antes serios labios, a sólo meros centímetros de aquellos que lo tentaban como ningún otro.

Y en ese momento Mikasa decidió moverse hacia delante sin aviso y lentamente, mientras Levi sólo contemplaba en esos largos segundos como se acercaba a un lado de su cara, para finalmente besarlo en la mejilla tan delicadamente que parecía una pluma tocando su piel, mientras que una de sus manos le acariciaba lentamente la nuca y la otra agarraba el borde de la capa que llevaba puesta.

El contacto duró lo que le parecieron largos minutos, en los cuáles la trajo incluso más cerca suyo con el brazo que tenía en su cintura y ella respondiendo ahora con ambas manos en su cuello, lentamente paseando sus dedos por la piel, dejando rastros invisibles de su pasar.

Y cuando se movió nuevamente, sólo para besar el lado de su nariz, supo que ya no podía más. En cuanto empezó a alejarse, él mismo fue el que volvió a acercarse, cerrando el poco espacio que lo separaba de sus labios con necesidad suprimida por aquel estúpido calor que sentía en el pecho.

No se demoró mucho en responderle, con el mismo cuidado en que él lo estaba haciendo. Necesitaba hacerlo, lentamente, sintiendo cada parte de aquellos labios que le molestaban de tanto empecinamiento con ellos. Sentir su cadera y cabello en sus manos, tan finos. Su nariz rozando con la suya, tan delicada y perfecta. Tan suave, tan llamativa, tan fiera, tan especial. Era lo único que se le venía a la mente para describirla en el momento.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero hubo un beso largo después de bastante rato, que les hizo romper cuando el oxígeno empezó a hacer falta. Mikasa optó por dejarse caer en su hombro, respirando un poco rápido contra su piel, mientras los abrazaba con ambos brazos ahora por entre los suyos, y Levi haciendo lo mismo, apoyando su mejilla contra su cabello.

Se sentía en paz.

"Eso no estaba en el plan." Dijo de un momento a otro, Levi, rompiendo el silencio.

No le respondió, pero pudo sentir una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios, que estaban rozando su cuello.

Pasaron otros minutos más de silencio, hasta que esta vez Mikasa lo interrumpió.

"¿Ahora estoy en tu equipo?" Sonaba cansada, con esa voz en apenas un murmullo.

"Sí…" Tenía serias dudas al respecto, pero aún así no pudo hacer nada contra una orden oficial. Desde que "eso" ocurrió, el equipo había quedado desbancado, hasta ahora. Y hasta ahora también, los dos únicos miembros del equipo eran él y Mikasa. Nadie más.

Y era esto lo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Otro equipo más bajo su mando, un imbécil que ni siquiera pudo ayudar a sus subordinados, un imbécil que los mandó a morir.

Era verdad lo que Erwin decía, no tenía una pizca de trabajo en equipo. Y, en su libro, alguien así no es capaz de comandar a un grupo. Los resultados más que claros.

"No voy a morir…" esas palabras lo sacaron de aquellos pensamientos angustiantes en seguida.

"Y como se supone que lo sabes…" nadie sabe cuando morirá, "ellos" tampoco lo sabían. No sabían que él los mando a morir.

"Porque soy fuerte."

De verdad, a veces, algunas de sus respuestas lo dejaban en blanco de tan…simples y directas.

"Eres bastante arrogante, ¿lo sabías?" _Y más te vale seguir así. _

En ese momento, sintió como los brazos que lo rodeaban incrementaban su fuerza, como si estuvieran asegurando su anterior respuesta. Él hizo lo mismo.

"Más te vale, porque si mueres te seguiré a donde sea para patearte el culo por ser tan idiota." Aunque sonaba serio, se podía distinguir un poco de alivio en su voz, agotada ya.

Le respondió con tanta confianza que era difícil no creerle. Además, la carcajada que soltó sólo ayudo a reafirmar su respuesta.

Aunque no calmara en totalidad esa inquietud que tenía dentro.

Pasaron varios minutos sumidos en el silencio, ocasionalmente depositando besos en la piel descubierta del otro mientras seguían firmemente abrazados.

"Ya es tarde." Levi fue el primero en romper el silencio con un susurro. Y aunque hubiera preferido quedarse así más tiempo, mañana tenían entrenamiento temprano y necesitaban descansar. Y él un baño.

Después de unos momentos sin respuesta, sintió como empezaba a alejarse de él lentamente, hasta hacerlo completamente, azotándole inmediatamente el frío ambiente.

Bajándose de la mesa, se quedo mirándola directamente a los ojos con una expresión más suave de la que siempre lleva puesta.

"Espero que ahora que eres una adulta te comportes como tal y no como una mocosa." _Por favor. _

"Soy bastante madura para mi edad, por si no te has dado cuenta."

"Pfff, sí, claro." Mikasa le lanzó una mirada, pero la evadió caminando hasta su lado y tocándole el hombro, invitándola a caminar con él hasta la puerta, lo cuál hizo naturalmente.

En cuanto llegaron, Levi agarró una de sus mejillas con una mano mientras que con la otra daba suaves palmadas a la otra, con una expresión burlona.

"Todavía tengo mucho que enseñarte así que no te sientas tan grande, mocosa." Soltándola, se le quedo viendo unos momentos como se rehusaba a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, en cambio mirando a la puerta, hasta que la escuchó murmurar.

"Por lo menos tengo la altura de un adulto…"

"¿Eh?"

"Nada…me voy." Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, deslizándose hacia fuera como queriendo escapar de allí disimuladamente.

"¿Ves? Sigues siendo una mocosa de mierda." Le dijo en cuanto salió al corredor, con un tono alto para que lo escuchara, aunque no sonaba enojado por el comentario.

De hecho, una media sonrisa se había hecho en sus labios.

Además, cuando la vio dando la vuelta en el pasillo, podría jurar que la había visto sonriendo también, mientras le miraba por última vez hasta desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

**N/A: **asklfjasdfjkljafsdasjdk


End file.
